


Apprentice to The Betrayer

by Sp1d3rW0lf13



Series: Apprentice to the Betrayer Saga [1]
Category: Illidan Stormrage - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Azeroth, BDSM, Betrayal, Demon Hunters, Drama & Romance, F/M, Magic, Memories, Oral Sex, Passion, Pre-World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Rivalry, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, True Love, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp1d3rW0lf13/pseuds/Sp1d3rW0lf13
Summary: When Alyssana is captured by the Illidari after a fierce battle to take down the infamous Illidan Stormrage, who is also known as "The Betrayer", she is forced to stay as his personal apprentice and coveted student. Whilst teaching her the advanced arts of Arcane Magic, both Illidan and Alyssana create a bond that is either on the edge of breaking or on the cusp of irresistible passion.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Apprentice to the Betrayer Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003137
Kudos: 4





	1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters that are well known in World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard. However, the characters I've created belong to me.

**Alyssana** ; _A Human Arcane Mage with incredible abilities that could even rival one of an Arch mage like Khadgar or Jaina Proudmoore._ _Being born from a cult that sacrifices children who show a talent in magic, she was ridiculed for most of her life for being occult borne. No one knew who her parents were except for a man that had found her as a newborn and brought her to the doorsteps of Dalaran, the city of magic. Growing up under the supervision of Baratea (who coached for raising Alyssana), she had shown an extraordinary talent in Arcane magic, the purest form of magic. Her peers, however, were baffled of how powerful she was, and they all called her a freak for mastering the Arcane too easily. At a ceremony where she could leave Dalaran and go on her own travels, she was almost pranked with concentrated acid, had it not been for her ability to foresee the near future when her life depended on it. The pranksters had the acid thrown back at them but Alyssana knew mercy and she froze the acid in mid-air with her frost magic and brought down the pranksters in front of her. She made them promise to never do such a thing again to anyone as it will be the "only time" she will show mercy. Next time, she won't be as friendly. After struggling through being bullied at school, pranked and driven to the point of almost ending her own life, she became known as "The Mage Who Knew Mercy."_

 **Hermes** ; _A Gnome warrior with a talent for engineering. He met Alyssana during her mission to help the Gnomes with their siege to Gnomeregan. He joined her on her adventures as payback for helping the Gnomes reclaim their home._

 **Telean** ; _A Night Elf hunter who has known Alyssana for a long time. He met her at Tanaris when he was about to be crushed by a giant's foot. Luckily, Alyssana's prismatic shield prevented Telean from getting squished! He owed Alyssana his life and rumour had it that he fancied her because of her beauty and motherly kindness but he was too afraid to confess to her as she had been heartbroken too many times, so he keeps his feelings distant from her._

**Klothrain;** _A self-absorbed Blood Elf warrior whose full attention is almost based on his appearance (mostly his hair) but the few percentages of his time are mostly focused on making a "good impression" on Alyssana. He only stuck around with her when she once commented on how soft and clean his hair was as she once said that she likes cleanliness and hygiene on a man when they met at the Ghostlands. It was difficult at one time for him to be in the presence of Telean as not only was he a Night Elf but also his rival for winning Alyssana's heart. Sadly, she only thought of him as a good friend, but he still tagged along with her on her adventures, hoping to somehow change her mind. (Now that's dedication!)_

**Mirith;** _A vicious human Rogue who survived the downfall of Lordaeron. She met Alyssana in Felwood as she was busy slaying the corrupted Furbolg as she was almost beheaded by their leader. Mirith was lucky that Alyssana came to her rescue just in time by casting the Ice Block spell on her and defeated the leader with a powerful Arcane Barrage. The_ _fellow human_ _gave her the cold shoulder at first as she usually handled things on her own but warmed up to her as Alyssana kept (with no coincidence and totally no intention of course) running into the "loose cannon" Outlaw Rogue. Her exact words to her were "If it'll prevent you from interfering with my personal hunt for bounty, I'll join you on whatever quest you wish to go on. But I'll keep my word on this; don't save my life again. My company is all I can afford to give you, but not my life!"_

**Nodin;** _A kind and gentle Tauren Druid with a heart of gold yet with a fierce nature. Although he knew the basics of shamanism, he turned to the teachings of druidism and so he became a well known druid for his fierce bear form! He came across Alyssana who was badly injured as if she had gotten into a fight but lost. When her wounds were successfully healed, she thanked him in a way that made his golden heart flutter, in a friendly way of course._

** The characters above (excluding Alyssana of course) are only for the first chapter so don't get attached! Changes will be made as I research more about The Burning Crusade expansion. The characters below, however are a permanent addition to the story but are subject to change. **

**Cedrannul Mossstalker** : Before bestowing his loyalty to Illidan Stormrage, Cedrannul was once a well-known druid who was part of The Druids of The Claw. He defected from Tyrande Whisperwind's leadership as Malfurion had once again dwelled in the Emerald Dream. He would befriend Alyssana as a good friend and be a shoulder to cry on when tragedy strikes at Alyssana's fragile heart.

 **Lehara Beargrove** : A cheery yet humble Night Elf Demon Hunter who is able to befriend everyone around her but no friendship could ever be as precious as the one she would share with Alyssana. Before she became a Demon Hunter, she was a Night Elf Huntress with the mastery of befriending any beast she comes across, one of them being a white tiger named Rawfang. He was the runt of the litter and when Lehara found him, he was injured from a battle with a male stag. It took a while for Lehara to befriend this feline but one day, he snuggled up to her as she was the only one who treated the tiger with not only respect but showed she had a good soul. They would go through many battles together and they would eventually be a dynamic duo that almost every Night Elf Hunter wished they had a good companion like Lehara. One freezing night at Winterspring in Owl Wing Thicket, Lehara had to set up camp as she was brutally injured by a corrupted Furbolg. Whilst she was gathering her strength to recover from her wound, she was surrounded by Undead who bore the Horde banner on their tabards and they had drool emanating from their mouths as if they were looking at their next meal. Rawfang took no hesitation to defend his vulnerable master and the unthinkable happened. Rawfang saved his master but at a cost of being stabbed by a dagger soaked in lethal poison. Lehara had nothing that could save her precious feline friend and all she could do was weep. She tried to say prayers, asking Elune to help her heal her beloved tiger, to save him from the poison! But all she got back was nothing but the howling winds of snow and hail. Rawfang looked deep into the sobbing Night Elf's eyes, knowing that this was his time and when Lehara embraced the white tiger's body slowly becoming cold, Rawfang licked her cheek and mewled one last time before he passed away in Lehara's arms. This broke Lehara's spirit as a Huntress, her heart broken watching her loyal friend die in her arms and she swore revenge on the Undead who killed her kitty. The next morning, recovering from her wounds, she buried Rawfang in the snow with a special grave that she carved out herself. Since she had tossed away her belief in Elune, she hadn't the heart to write a prayer in the Goddess's name, instead she wrote this;

**_"Rawfang. Beloved companion of Lehara Beargrove. May your spirit be guided by The Wild Ones and bring you to your birthplace."_ **

Being distraught with the need of revenge on the Undead, she joined the Illidari to focus her revenge on the Legion and became the Demon Hunter she is today.

 **Camlan Goldtrick** : Even with being a shameless snob at times, Camlan was and still is a good man. Before becoming a Demon Hunter, he was a Blood Knight sent by Kael'thas Sunstrider amongst other Blood Knights to train under Illidan Stormrage as a Demon Hunter. His friendship with Alyssana would bear fruit as he would see beyond her flaws and accept her as she is, despite trying to touch up on his looks as he would feel completely comfortable around her and his friends.

 **Mylora Misttree** : A bright and sweet Night Elf Priestess turned constant peacemaker as a Demon Hunter. She knew Cedrannul during childhood but their paths were separated when it was time for them to grow up. During her childhood, Mylora was the eldest sister in her family. Her little brothers were always fighting constantly over petty insults towards each other but they would silence themselves in Mylora's presence. When she was in training to become Priestess, she heard news of her family being kidnapped by demons and even when Tyrande warned against it, telling Mylora her training wasn't finished and that she wasn't ready to fight the demons of The Legion, she cussed at Tyrande and left to go find her family and save them. This act had renounced her privileges of training as a new Priestess but Mylora didn't care. She couldn't rely on Night Elf Sentinels to go save her family, especially her little brothers. Although her parents were precious to her, nothing could come close to the bond Mylora had with her little brothers. After fighting off a horde of demons, the only thing that Mylora could find was the brutally torn remains of her parents and the lifeless bodies of her little brothers. They were bled to death for a ritual and anguish and raw anger almost corrupted the heart of the sweet Night Elf. When she returned, she was restricted from entering the Temple of the Moon, crying out in vain about how the demons murdered her family and all Tyrande did was nothing but cast her aside and focused on training the new Priestesses. But she wouldn't have her revenge if it wasn't for Ced who put everything behind him to help out his old friend. He told her about Illidan Stormrage and how he was looking for anyone who was willing to join his cause and defeat the Burning Legion and without hesitation, Mylora agreed. Her friendship with Alyssana will almost be like a relationship between mother and daughter as she would always help keep Alyssana's mental state in check and assure her that whatever she goes through and if she feels lost, Mylora will be there like a mother to her child.

 **Tynsalia Evenblood** : Born closely around the time of Winter's Veil earned her the nickname of Tynsal. Even as a child, she was quick to anger and always cried when she was bullied. Bullied for her nickname wasn't excruciating enough as her mother used to sleep around with other Blood Elf men after Tynsalia's father died in a battle against the Scourge. During her teen years, her mother took her own life because she was still grieving for her husband and Tynsalia was left to survive on her own. However, after the loss of her mother, no one dared to pick on Tynsalia after she expressed hatred for her own mother. Hatred for leaving her behind to fend for herself and hatred for her mother disgracing herself and her husband. With this newfound hatred, she would begin training in the ways of a Warrior and her name would be known as Tynsalia the Bloodthirsty. Soon after hunting down dozens of Amani trolls and butchering them like cows, a group of Blood Knights approached her, among them being Camlan Goldtrick. He convinced Tynsalia that if she joined them on their venture to the Black Temple in Outland, she would meet Illidan Stormrage as he's looking for new recruits to train them in the ways of the Demon Hunter. It only took a few words about how she could take out her rage on the demons of the Burning Legion and she would join them. The training would be brutal but in a way, it changed Tynsalia as she felt as if she had quelled her rage. She learned that anger may be a powerful weapon but it can corrupt you in a way that it would hurt anyone you consider a friend or a loved one and Camlan became her closest friend and so Tynsalia steadied her anger and today, she doesn't use her rage to battle anymore, only the determination to extinguish the threat of The Burning Legion. She would give Alyssana the cold shoulder when they meet for the first time but in time, she would teach the mage to quiet her anger and keep her emotions in balance all the while being someone she can count on as a friend.


	2. The Raid of The Black Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssana and her group of allies she gained from both the Alliance and Horde factions are attempting to storm into the Black Temple and take down The Betrayer himself. Telean discusses with Alyssana what would happen if the mission becomes too much for them and if what they're doing is the right thing.

Alyssana and Co have finally made it to Outland after so many missions to prove their worth of capturing the lord of Outland, The Betrayer. The group decided to camp somewhere outside of the Black Temple without being spotted by any demons or Illidari. Mirith and Hermes were going over what kinds of explosives and gadgets to use, Nodin meditates to gather energy for the attack and as usual, Klothrain is fixing his hair to "look fabulous" as he battles. Telean and Alyssana were discussing of how they were going to plan the attack on The Black Temple and if they knew they weren't going to win to plan their retreat.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Telean worried, looking at Alyssana to find any doubt within her.

All he could see was her flawless beauty and her intent for justice to be brought upon The Betrayer.

"We will make it." She reassured. "It will be tough since we'll be outnumbered but our team is strong. I believe that we can do this. We have our bombers; we have our warriors and hunters and we have magic. We will bring The Betrayer to his knees, begging for mercy and we'll bring him back to Mount Hyjal where he'll be imprisoned for eternity."

"Look," Telean began. "I know what he did was wrong. Making a new well of eternity but- "

"But what?" Alyssana shot. "He knew what would happen if a new well of eternity was made yet he did it anyway! Plus, he absorbed the powers from the skull of Gul'dan and became a demon! He must be brought to justice!"

Telean turned away in shock. He had never seen Alyssana in such anger over a Night Elf turned demon who had done wrong by his race and possibly brought danger to the world of Azeroth. Soon, it would be time for Alyssana and Co to proceed with their attack and nobody knew if they would come back home.

**_Later..._ **

They all laid there, either beaten down, knocked out or dead. Nodin had one of his horns broken off. Mirith's throat was slit open with the surrounding ground being stained with her blood. Hermes' small gnome body was cut in half and Klothrain took a huge blow to the back of the head. Only Telean and Alyssana were breathing and they weren't about to go down without a fight. However, Telean could barely get up on his feet and a nearby Illidarian placed his bare foot on Telean's head and he was almost closely face-to-face with the helpless arcane mage. Alyssana looked at him in horror, knowing what was to come. Telean mouthed " _I love you._ ", before he was beheaded right in front of her, his blood spattered all over her face! His head rolled over to a pair of hooves that stopped it. Alyssana, filled with despair, heartbreak, anger, rage and eyes full of tears, she studied the hooves that lead to pants, a torso with arcane tattoos, huge clawed hands, huge demonic wings to a head with horns and a rag over the eyes that glowed a Fel green. The Betrayer was amongst her presence along with more Illidari.

"Give up, human." The Betrayer spoke in his deep voice. "You're outnumbered. There's no reason to keep fighting anymore."

"Yes, there is, you mongrel!" Alyssana growled, her voice starting to become distorted.

The Illidari and The Betrayer stepped back as Alyssana levitated herself off the ground facing the crowd of Illidari and The Betrayer.

"Didn't you hear the master?!" a male Blood Elf Illidari chastised Alyssana.

"Surrender yourself, mage!" a female Blood Elf Illidari chimed in.

Alyssana had her eyes closed, focusing on channelling Arcane magic around her body as if it's to amplify her own magical abilities. What seemed like moments, the Illidari looking to their master for advice about the situation, the enraged mage opened her eyes to reveal her eyes have completely turned a glowing pastel purple and the rest of her body became completely covered in pure Arcane magic, as if she became an elemental humanoid. This Arcane-filled form was nothing close to a Shadow Priest's Shadowform as Alyssana was completely overrun with Arcane magic just waiting to explode from her. Finally, she let out a terrifying scream that could closely match a Banshee's shriek and the sky turned dark and a purple flash appeared in the blackened clouds!

"Betrayer!!!" Alyssana screamed. "You have committed too many crimes and caused the deaths of many because of 'sacrifice'! You shall pay for all the innocent souls lost to your misdeeds! Now you shall finally die!!!"

Arcane missiles rained down like hail across the field, hitting all the Illidari and The Betrayer himself, Alyssana's rage empowering the Arcane missiles. Tears streamed down her face although she wasn't sad but she was consumed by rage and pure hatred! What seemed like forever, the Arcane hail finally stopped and Alyssana's Arcane hue on her body and eyes faded away and she hit the ground, exhausted and out of mana. Unfortunately, most of the Illidari survived as well as The Betrayer but they were all injured from the mage's Arcane missiles. The Betrayer walked closer to her fragile body, looking to see if she could move. He knelt close to her and she exhaustedly opened her eyes to come face to face with The Betrayer.

"Kill me..." Alyssana sobbed in a husky voice. "I...I deserve it. I failed all my friends. I promised them that they would return home after this. I've failed their families. I've failed myself. Please...end this pain I've brought upon myself..."

"That's enough, human." The Betrayer hushed her with a finger to her dry cracked lips, careful not to hit her with his claw. "You deserve mercy for all you've done. I've never seen a human with such determination to avenge all of her friend's deaths with such raw and intense power."

"Illidan, why are you sparing her?!" a male Illidari interrupted.

"Silence!" Illidan bellowed. "I will take her under my wing and make her our new ally! What you witnessed was a pure sorceress with incredible power over the Arcane. As having experience with this magic myself, I will take her under my wing as my apprentice!"

The crowd of Illidari were shocked, half of them were interested to know why, while the other half disapproved of Illidan's idea.

He turned back to Alyssana who seemed to have passed out, amidst the loud uproar. "Little one, I don't know if you can hear me, but you will return home as a legend. A more powerful mage than ever known before. I will teach you the things about Arcane magic you never knew." He quietly said to her, picking up her unconscious body and taking flight in the sky to bring her to the Black Temple.

When she awakes, she will be forced to be Illidan's new ally and who knows how she will be his ally or if she will survive his training...


	3. Apprentice or Slave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back from passing out due to the usage of a powerful spell, Alyssana finds herself in a strange yet luxurious room, only to find out later that Illidan had brought her into The Black Temple. As much as she is confused about her position here, she automatically makes a new ally in the temple.

The passed-out mage finally woke up in a bedroom that was decked out fully with a vanity mirror, a dresser, a desk with a candle, paper and inkwell with a feather, a bookshelf with tons of books about advanced arcane magic and a personal loo and bathtub adorned with soaps and yet again, candles. Alyssana looked around confused at her surroundings. Was she home? Was the battle just a dream and she's just foreseeing what was to come? Or was she dead? Before trying to figure what was going on, there was a knock at the bedroom door!

"Hello? Uh, miss mage? Are you awake?" called out a female voice.

"Uh y-yes, yes I'm awake!" she answered, fumbling herself and looking in the mirror to see that she's dressed, thankfully. "Who's speaking if I may ask?"

"May I please come in, miss? I...have to explain everything myself." The female on the other side of the door concurred.

The mage felt suspicious yet was willing to get answers of why she's still alive. "Alright, come in, I'm dressed." She conceded.

The door opened to a female Night Elf Illidari! She had purple long hair, Fel marks on her arms, lilac skin and the Fel eyes like Illidan had although she didn't have a magic binding over her eyes. She didn't seem to want to hurt Alyssana as she didn't have her weapons with her.

"Good morning, mage. Seems like you've had a look around your new room." The Illidarian greeted the mage.

"Yes...uh g-good morning! Who are you and why am I here? Why am I still alive? W-why was I spared?" the mage stuttered, still in confusion.

"Calm down, mage. Illidan has made it clear to keep you alive and that's what we're going to do!" the Illidarian said to the mage gently, trying to soothe her panicky mood. "Come with me, I have to give you a tour of the place before you go running around freely."

The poor mage was still confused but agreed to go with the seemingly friendly female Illidarian. "Before we set off on the tour," the mage began. "My name is Alyssana Runelight."

The female Illidarian smiled. "Pleasure! My name is Lehara Beargrove. It's an honour to meet you, Mage of Mercy."

"How did you know that I was 'The Mage Who Knew Mercy'?" Alyssana asked Lehara.

"Well, we had someone look through one of your friend's memories and that's how they knew you, by the title." Lehara replied.

Lehara took Alyssana through to the lounge where Illidan relaxes, Illidan's personal kitchen, the public kitchen, the mess hall, the library and finally, the courtyard where the Illidari chatter and train themselves to become better. However, Illidan was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, this is where the tour ends but I'll take you back to your room or the mess hall if you're hungry." Lehara chuckled.

"Well, if there's bacon, sign me up!" Alyssana laughed. "Where's Illidan though? Is he in his bedroom or something?"

"Actually, he's at a meeting not far from here and he'd rather not be disturbed." Lehara said sheepishly. "Yeah, he's a bit of a loner that way. Also...if I were you, I wouldn't try teleporting out of here. Illidan's sort of kept you grounded for all I know."

"Right..." Alyssana puzzled. "So how come he spared my life? What use am I to him?"

"Well, did you hear anything even though you passed out after you...snapped yesterday?" Lehara wondered.

"The only words I can recall are 'ally' and that I'll be going home a 'legend'?" Alyssana queried. "What exactly did he say? And what did he mean by me 'going home a legend'?"

"Unfortunately, back then, I didn't hear much either, but it sounds reasonable enough to keep you alive though. Maybe some time, you should ask him yourself." Lehara clarified. "Until he gets back though, let's go eat, I'm hungry too! There's a few Illidari that would like to meet you as well."

Alyssana went along mindlessly, not knowing what would happen next, no matter how much she relied on her near-future foresight. Before her and Lehara could get to the mess hall though, a wave of wind flew behind her and Lehara! They looked back to see Illidan had returned!

"Lehara...I'll take her from here." He commanded.

"Y-yes sir!" Lehara obeyed then looked at Alyssana. "We'll catch up later, okay?"

"Okay, bye-bye then." Alyssana farewelled Lehara as she ran to the mess hall.

The mage looked back at Illidan who was very close up to her and yelped in surprise! "Come with me." He said flatly and lightly grabbed Alyssana's forearm and lead her back to the lounge area where Illidan's personal kitchen and her room can be entered from.

Illidan closed the doors behind him and locked them. Alyssana was ready to defend herself but it didn't seem like the demon wanted to harm her.

"Go to your room, grab the Advanced Arcane Arts book 101, a paper and the inkwell and come back here. You've got a lot to learn, little one." He commanded yet again.

"Huh?" Alyssana exclaimed in surprise. "W-what? Why?!"

"Just do it! No questions asked!" Illidan snapped, slapping Alyssana across the face.

"How dare you lay a hand on me, 'The Mage of Mercy'?!" Alyssana shrieked, her hands ready to cast spells, pulsating with Arcane magic. "Look, I don't know what use I am to you, but I am not your prisoner, I'm not your maid and I'm certainly a slave to no one!"

"Whoa, whoa, geez! Calm down!" Illidan panicked. "I was just testing you for how easily you can get angry and it's clearly obvious that you do! Put your magic hands away, please and again, calm down."

Alyssana put down her hands, the arcane magic immediately fading away. Her source of power was always her determination to bring justice, but anger seemed to activate her powers much quicker than any emotion.

"From what I know, when you get extremely pissed off, you tend to lose yourself to your anger quite easily. It almost drives you insane..." Illidan spoke in a calming tone, inching closer to Alyssana who had an angry and anguished look on her face. "Shhh, little one! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or bring any harm to you."

The stressed mage finally took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, slowly letting her angry tears fall. "I just...want to go home...to my friends' families and tell them what happened." She sobbed.

"No, that's not the reason why you're angry. You're angry because people still know you as an occult-borne." Illidan stated, putting his hands on Alyssana's shoulders.

"That and you killed my friends, you bastard!" she spit, still letting the tears fall, her voice becoming coarse with her dried-up throat. "How did you know I was an occult-borne?"

"I've had someone look through your memories and they'd seen that you were well, you know, an occult-borne and how you had a tragic past of being bullied because of it." Illidan addressed. "But there are other memories that have been clouded. Why?"

"They're memories I just don't want to remember because if I do, it'll just bring me pain." Alyssana concluded. "The only hint I'll give is that my heart has been broken too many times to fall in love ever again. The last time I did, it destroyed me. I tried to have respect for him but my demands for commitment were never met and so I vowed to never fall for another again."

"I know the feeling. It's dreadful." Illidan noted "You just wanted to have someone to share your life with because you believe life is worth sharing with someone you love, not alone. Both you and I have been denied that and it broke our hearts so all you do now is do anything to keep you distracted from it all, so you don't have to pause and think about what happened to you."

Alyssana shuddered at his words and more tears fell down her face slowly like rain. Her heart was beating intensely to the point she felt like she couldn't breathe properly, however she was breathing just fine.

"I wanted to die every time I let my heart become broken." She wept with a pained look upon her fair skinned round face. "Every single time it broke, the more painful it became. The last time was so painful, all I wanted to do was kill anything and anyone that got in my way. Who knew a broken heart could bring you to the brink of insanity?"

Illidan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, wait! The whole mission of bringing me down was just a distraction. To keep you from thinking about your broken heart?" he gasped.

"No..." she responded. "I did want to bring you to justice. But in a way, yes. It was a distraction from the pain. I know, it's a horrible excuse but what else was I supposed to do? Sleep around and earn the reputation of a whore?"

"No, I wasn't going to suggest that, heavens no!" Illidan interjected. "As much as sex is a stress reliever, it's not good if it's not with someone special!"

"It seems like we have a lot in common when it comes to finding someone special." She sighed with content. "So are we training?"

"Maybe later, I had a rough time at the meeting." Illidan yawned. "Kael'thas was rambling on about wanting to look for a cure for the Blood Elves' mana addiction and well, I can't exactly tell him the truth."

"And that is?" the mage prodded.

"Does the name Arthas Menethil ring a bell?" the demon hunter asked, countering Alyssana's question.

"Him?" she shivered at the very thought of him, let alone speaking his name. "He's a damned monster and a traitor to the kingdom of Lordaeron! I was there when Lordaeron fell and when Antonidas was killed by that murderous bastard!"

"After he picked up the blade of Frostmourne and murdered his father in cold blood, he went to recover the remains of Kelthuzad. He had to kill a paladin, known as Uther the Lightbringer, who was the leader of the Silver Hand paladins, to get an urn to carry Kelthuzad's remains. And previously, that urn held Arthas' father's ashes." Illidan began. "I'm pretty sure you've heard of Kelthuzad too, during your education at Dalaran? Anyone mention his name besides me?"

"He was an honourable mage before he turned to practicing necromancy and spread the plague. He's a bastard like that coward...Arthas." Alyssana answered, shivering again as she mentioned Arthas. "God, I hate saying that name! It's a curse on its own! Every time someone says that name, a cold shiver goes down my bloody spine!"

"As I was saying," Illidan continued. "He brought his Scourge army to invade the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. He took Kelthuzad's remains and lead his undead army to the Sunwell at the Isle of Quel'Danas and resurrected the necromancer as a lich and in doing so, it corrupted the Sunwell. Kael'Thas and his allies had no choice but to destroy the Sunwell so it wouldn't corrupt their people, the Blood Elves. Ever since then, they've craved mana to sustain them."

"I won't lie, I pity the Blood Elves after what that coward of a death knight had done." The arcane mage consoled. "Still, I'm not very fond of Kael'Thas, as friendly as he seems."

"I don't blame you, I pitied him because he wanted to save his people, but he's been impatient as I'm trying to carefully perfect my plans and closely observe their fruition." Illidan acquiesced.

"What plans?" Alyssana asked the deranged half night elf demon.

"To defeat The Burning Legion, of course." He chuckled. "But first, I must teach you abilities that your mentor could never teach you...or perhaps abilities he kept you from learning."

An expression of shock smothered Alyssana's face. "Kept me from learning?" she repeated.

"Sometimes mentors or teachers don't tell their students everything. It's to mask the fact that there is more to what they're learning than they should know." Illidan added. "Anyway, I must let you be. You're free to roam around the temple but never outside of the grounds. Maybe stick with Lehara, although knowing you, you barely make any friends."

"Okay that was uncalled for!" the mage furiously exploded, arcane magic surrounding her body looking like electricity.

"That and we're going to have to get your emotions under control too. You let loose your emotions too easily." Illidan addressed with a smirk.

"Whatever, fuck you." Alyssana scoffed at the demon hunter and stormed out of the loungeroom and started to make her way back to the mess hall, hoping to find Lehara.

Fortunately, she was waiting for Alyssana to be done with Illidan. "Aly! Over here! I have some friends who would like to meet you!" she called out, waving for Alyssana to see her.

"Hey Lehara!" the mage called back and started to jog her way to the night elf.

However, she was forcefully pushed to her side and landed on the ground! She looked up to see a female Blood Elf with fel green eyes, white hair tied up in a ponytail, big gold hoop earrings and a smile that could make a man, even Illidan give in to her beauty.

"Well, well! If it isn't Illidan's pet!" she sneered with glaring eyes.

"Pet?!" the mage spat at the rude Blood Elf. "Bitch, I'm not Illidan's pet and neither will I EVER be someone's pet, let alone a fucking demon! What's your problem?"

"My problem? It's that I deserve Illidan more than you and he could do so much better than you." The Blood Elf scowled.

"Ha! Like you're the one who should talk!" Alyssana laughed out loud in the Blood Elf's face.

Her words earned her a slap in the face but Alyssana didn't go down easily. She simply wiped her cheek and giggled like a little girl. Before a massive fight could breakout between the white-haired Blood Elf and Alyssana, Lehara quickly got between them!

"Enough, you two! Somberlove, don't you think you have something better to do than pick on someone who isn't your own race?" Lehara interrupted. "The Shan'do clearly said that Alyssana is not to be harmed! He even included you in the mix to not harm her in anyway."

"It's Faralana Somberlove to you!" the Blood Elf seethed, glaring again then looked towards Alyssana. "And don't you of all people forget it! You may be Illidan's apprentice, but it won't stop me from getting what I want."

With that statement, Faralana stormed off to the Black Temple.

"Just who in the fuck does she think she is?" Alyssana muttered.

"That's Faralana Somberlove if you've forgotten already. Not exactly the friendly type but her talents in wielding blades is what made her one of the commanders." snorted Lehara. "No need to worry about her, though! I've got a few friends that are ecstatic to meet you!"


	4. Enemies and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run-in with the snobby Faralana, Alyssana meets Lehara's group of demon hunter friends who are all a mix of both Night Elf and Blood Elf. They seem to be very friendly, except for one, although Alyssana has some worry about keeping them as friends as Illidan had mentioned to her before that as a child and growing up, she had a hard time keeping a connection with her friends.

"Hey guys! This is Alyssana, the 'Mage Who Knew Mercy' and Illidan's apprentice!" Lehara cheerfully introduced Alyssana to her group of demon hunter friends.

They were consisted of two males and two females, both a mix of Blood Elf and Night Elf races.

"Greetings, mage! I go by Cedrannul Mossstalker, but everyone calls me Ced!" the male Night Elf demon hunter spoke up, introducing himself. "I used to be a druid but Tyrande's rule was a little stagnant, so I decided to learn the ways of the demon hunter."

The male Blood Elf demon hunter besides Ced chuckled then stood up and took a bow. "I am Camlan Goldentrick, previously one of Kael'thas' Blood Knights, now a demon hunter in training." The blood elf graciously and shamelessly introduced himself.

"Always the show-off, Cammy-boy!" Ced laughed out loud after saying Camlan's nickname.

"So says the ex-tree-hugger!" Camlan spat at Ced, angering him and almost got into a fight, until the other female Night Elf demon hunter stood up to stop the boys from fighting in front of Alyssana.

"Guys come on! You're really going to act like this not only in front Illidan's apprentice but also the right-hand woman to the Shan'do himself?! Who knows if she'll report the two of you to him! Remember what happened last time you two got into a fight?!" she lectured whilst glaring at the two of them, making the childish demon hunters sit down in shame. "I really must apologise for Ced and Cam. They find almost every opportunity to act like children, especially in front of Illidan. Oh, where are my manners?! My name is Mylora Misttree. I used to be a priestess of the moon, under the teachings of Tyrande Whisperwind. I tagged along with Ced, wanting to follow under the teachings of Illidan Stormrage for the same reason. We felt that Tyrande was failing in rule whilst Malfurion dwelled within the Emerald Dream."

"It's nice to meet you all!" Alyssana chuckled until she noticed the female Blood Elf Demon Hunter had not introduced herself.

"That's Tynsalia Evenblood." Lehara whispered to Alyssana. "She's not exactly friendly all the time as she's trying to maintain her anger issues. Don't take it personally, though, you're not the reason she's angry anyway."

"I'm not angry at her!" the female Blood Elf demon hunter snapped. "I'm just battling some inner thoughts right now and I'm sorry, mage, but I'm not up for introductions right now."

Alyssana knew about that feeling and she simply and calmly replied "It's okay, take your time. When you're ready to properly greet me, you know where to find me, Tynsalia."

Her Blood Elf ears propped up and looked at the mage in surprise. No one has ever talked to her in such a way without being hostile. She nodded at Alyssana went back to brooding.

"You're pretty calm for a mage who summoned a massive storm of arcane missiles from the skies." Ced wondered.

"Yeah I may seem calm but I'm actually a bit pissed off." Alyssana sighed in a grumpy way.

"Why? Who pissed you off?" Mylora asked in concern.

"Gotta be Faralana, right?" Cam spoke up with chuckle. "She's a massive bitch for a Blood Elf but hey, who am I to say such a thing since I'm a Blood Elf too!"

"You still tend to bitch about almost anything!" Tynsalia scoffed at Cam.

"Hey, I thought Ced was supposed to be the one picking on me!" He retaliated with a growl.

"Well that makes you an old married couple then!" Tynsalia stated in monotone.

"Oi, what the fuck did I just say before when Ced and Cam were fighting?!" Mylora snapped then Cam and Tynsalia stopped talking. "By Elune, how many times must I break up a fight? Until I'm a bloody old lady?"

"No." Cam and Tynsalia said in unison feeling guilty.

"You were saying, Alyssana?" Mylora said wearily.

"Before I left Illidan all by his lonesome to meet up with you guys, he said something that pissed me off. He tells me to stick by Lehara for the time being as I'm going to be here for a while and that he doubts me making any friends as throughout my life, I have difficulty making friends let alone keep any of my friends." Alyssana explained with a sad sigh.

"Hold up, what?!" Mylora gasped.

"Girl, he did not fucking say that!" Lehara exclaimed in shock.

"Illidan can be cold at first but I'm sure he'll warm up to you." Ced implied with a shrug.

"I don't know. He goes from being nice to ice cold in an instant." Alyssana sighed again but with an exaggerated huff. "For some reason, I just want to know more about him. Like I know about everything he did and how Tyrande treated him. I don't know, am I expecting something that'll never come to light?"

"Well, you are his apprentice but who knows what could happen?" Lehara wondered. "In my opinion however, maybe don't get your hopes up because what you expect of him might not be what you want to see."

"But what if he makes a move on her?" Cam suggested. "If that happens, I'd say take advantage of it."

"Yeah nope. That's not gonna happen." Alyssana cackled.

"Why?" Ced spoke up. "I mean, I'm not gonna lie, you're absolutely gorgeous! Illidan would definitely make a move on you since he's been making sure you're well kept."

" 'Well-kept' like a broodmare?" Alyssana gasped.

"No, not like that!" Ced panicked and had to reword what he said. "I meant that he's making sure that you have all the luxuries you deserve, now that you're his apprentice. Besides, when your memories were looked at, you didn't exactly have a luxurious home so now, he's willing to change that for you. Please tell me I redeemed my meaning!"

"Yes you did. Thank you for explaining, Ced, I appreciate that." Alyssana chuckled in response.

Then later, a female Naga slithered her way up to Alyssana and her demon hunter friends. "Lord Illidan has requested for your presence in his headquarters. He asked that I escort you to him!" she announced to the mage. "He also requests that you, demon hunters, report to the grounds for more training."

"Yes, Lady Vashj! We'll be on our way, immediately." Lehara replied, clearing her throat. "We'll hang out tomorrow, Alyssana. Our training will be brutal so we're all going to be exhausted. By your leave, ma'am!"

Alyssana bid farewell to her new friends and followed Lady Vashj back to The Black Temple. Once there, Alyssana met Illidan in his room at his desk, looking over a map of Outland.

"Ah, Alyssana, my apprentice!" He greeted the mage with a smile then gestures her to come forth. "Come, I need your opinion on something."

"Yes, my lord?" She replied with curiosity.

"Please, just call me Illidan. There's no need for formalities." Illidan laughed. "I have reports coming in that Maiev Shadowsong is closing in on Shadowmoon Valley, almost around our base of operations. Knowing her, she's one to sneak her way in."

"She is a Rogue for sure although, Illidan, you're in luck since I knew a Rogue and I knew how she would get into a place that's heavily guarded." Alyssana started to explain looking at a paper with a written report on Maiev. "From what I see on this report is that she has a handful of Night Elf sentinels with her so she'll be coming in with a force of strength. You'll have to find anyone who can quickly overpower her Rogue-like skills and bring her down at least to either jail her or retreat, whichever you choose. Reason why I said quickly is because even by herself, she's dangerous."

"Thank you for your advice, Alyssana. I think I may go with the part of finding someone who can overpower a Rogue like Maiev and quickly, too." Illidan thanked his apprentice. "Now that that's settled, how about dinner?"

"I could go for some delicious pork roast with pork crackle that's for sure." Alyssana groaned in pain, thinking about food.

Illidan laughed at her expression. "You have a big appetite for a human your size!"

"I'm not gonna lie and say that I can only eat certain proportions!" She laughed out loud. "If I'm hungry, I'm hungry! That's how it's always been with me. I eat until I can't eat no more!"

"It's nice for a change to meet a woman who doesn't really care about what she eats, as long as it's something you can eat." Illidan noted, giving a warm smile to Alyssana.

"You know at first, I thought you were going to be horrible but you know what? You're not really a bad person at all." Alyssana blushed. "Let's go make dinner!"

Illidan was taken aback about her comment but it was what he wanted to hear from someone for so long. _'Tyrande has never said anything nice to me like that. Maybe...no! I can't take advantage of Alyssana like that. She's my apprentice! I'll wait until she opens up a little more and I won't force her to either. She's still in terrible pain but she's hiding it so well. In time, I know she will completely open up about herself and maybe about why some of her memories are clouded.'_

"Uhh Illidan?" Alyssana spoke up, snapping Illidan out of his own thoughts. "You spaced out a bit there, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm...I'm okay!" Illidan laughed. "Got lost in my thoughts, that's all."

But not even Illidan could comprehend why his apprentice can appear so calm-like and yet have a soul that's shaking within its core with suppressed emotions that if suppressed any longer, who knows what will happen? He knows he can't force her to talk about why she bottles up her negative emotions but he feels as if there's more to this woman than he thought.

_'Tread carefully when you speak.'_ Illidan thought to himself. _'Whatever you do, do not bring up old wounds that could mess her up mentally. She's had enough of that already.'_


	5. Lust vs Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssana spends her first night at The Black Temple, but she can't seem to get herself to fall asleep properly. A trip to the kitchen seemed fine until Illidan came into her presence, seeming as if he couldn't sleep either! Their interactions did go well at first during the day but that changed at night.

After their big meal, Alyssana went to her en-suite bedroom to wash up in the bathroom whilst Illidan went back to his room as well to plan his next attack. Alyssana still has her suspicions about Illidan's attitude towards her but she'd rather not pry that information further as it would get her in trouble. After washing up, she laid in her bed ready to sleep but she couldn't fall asleep naturally. She tried to read a book about conjuring a favourite food and as much as she learnt a new spell, it didn't put her to sleep but it made her hungry again. She conjured bowl of pistachio flavoured ice cream and decided to do some thinking. When she was asked by Illidan about why some of her memories are clouded, Alyssana only said _"They're memories I don't want to remember because if I do, it'll just bring me pain."_ What she didn't say was that not only would it bring her pain but it would make her regret the one thing she had done to someone she vowed to never lay a finger on. She shrugged off the thought as she ate the last bit of her ice cream and went to the kitchen to make herself some chai tea to help relax her and maybe help her fall asleep. She heard footsteps come into the kitchen so she turned around to see none other than Illidan Stormrage himself.

"Are you making yourself something, little one?" He asked sleepily which to Alyssana, sounded sexy and adorable.

"Yes!" She replied with a sweet tone and smile. "Do you want me to make you anything, Illidan? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea but I'll make it myself." Illidan yawned. "Thank you, though."

"You're welcome, Illidan." Alyssana giggled.

After the kettle boiled, Alyssana poured herself her chai tea but before she could have a sip, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She realised it was only her and Illidan in the kitchen and she felt his forehead leaning on the back of her head and he groaned sleepily. Alyssana chuckled and put down her cup to turn around and attempt to hug Illidan, even though she knew that he's probably only doing this because he was sleepy. She was able to look into his eyes even though they were covered with a magic blindfold and noticed he had a loving look in his smile. Again, it could be because he's sleepy.

"You smell beautiful, little lady." He said quietly. "How men have thrown you away like you were nothing, baffles me. You're so sweet at heart but only violent when provoked or angry. I don't blame you for what you've been through but I'll make sure that you don't focus your magic solely on your anger."

"I know. Thank you for reminding me." Alyssana sighed, almost feeling like she was about to cry. "It's something I've been forgetting over and over but hopefully your training will make me permanently remember it this time."

Illidan noticed her face was about to crumple into a sad expression then he kissed Alyssana's nose to hopefully make her feel better before she cries. She only shed one tear and the friendly demon hunter nuzzled his nose with hers making them both laugh. Illidan felt the deep need to kiss her seemingly delicious pink lips but if he did, he'd either get rejected or he'd get himself into something that he would probably regret. They found each other staring into each other's eyes. One pair filled with lustful hunger while the other pair of eyes was longing for a desperate need of affection as a permanent fix on their broken heart. Soon, they were both feeling each other up, almost having each other's hands all over one another's bodies.

"Alyssana..." Illidan purred in her ear, biting his bottom lip.

He mumbled something in Darnassian but Alyssana couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Illidan!" She moaned as she felt his right hand start to slip under her pink night gown but then snapped back to reality. "Illidan, how about we continue this tomorrow after training?"

Illidan took a small step back and realised what he was doing. "S-sorry! I...I'm just so tired." He apologised. "It's just...it's been a while since I've lusted after a woman. Nor did I ever get to touch one like that. Again, I'm so sorry..."

Alyssana saw the guilt on his face and reached out for his head. He bent down a little so Alyssana could reach and she gently pet his head, playing with a strand of his black hair. Taking advantage of this position, she lent closer to Illidan and kissed his cheek, making sure it was long smooch. He sighed heavily with a smile and pet Alyssana's head in return.

"I think your tea has gone cold." He said checking Alyssana's tea for warmth. "Actually no, it's still warm! But it's late, we both need to turn in for the night if we're going to do training tomorrow."

"I understand." She agreed with a nod, trying to hide the fact that she wanted more, but she knew she still had to keep playing the role of a woman who's lost faith in love.

Before she was about leave, Illidan grabbed her arm and pulled her back and bent down close to her ear. "What happened tonight, stays between us. We have some unfinished business, until tomorrow." He whispered to her and licked her neck, making her shudder.

She felt an intense need to have Illidan just run his hands all over her bare body and before she could turn around to face the flirty demon, she instantly felt cold. Illidan has gone off to bed and Alyssana started to yawn, feeling like her eyes were going to pop out if she didn't get any sleep. She made her way back into her room and crawled into bed, dreaming about what could've happened next if she kept her mouth shut and let Illidan have his way with her. What was once a steamy moment between an apprentice and her master, now suddenly the master demands their passionate encounters to be kept as a dirty little secret.


	6. Secrets and Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Illidan not being around at The Black Temple and having to go to a meeting in secret, Alyssana finds herself alone, having the whole of her "home" all to herself, until her new friends arrived to keep her company. The group starts to get to know each other as well as Alyssana, however, her new friends suspect she may be hiding something.

Waking up early in the morning, Alyssana made her way to the kitchen to see a note on one of the kitchen benches.

_"Dearest Alyssana,_

_I apologise if you've woken up today to expect some training but I had been called in by Lady Vashj about a problem rising at Tempest's Reach. I should be back by tonight and if you're still wide awake by then, we'll look into your skills as an Arcane Mage and I shall teach you some new abilities._

_Until then, Illidan Stormrage."_

"Well, I'm not mad that's for sure." she yawned. "At least I have the whole place to myself for a while. What to do?"

As she pondered to herself, she heard knocking at the main room door!

"Hey Alyssana!" A voice called out from the other side. "It's Lehara! Is Illidan there?"

With an excited smile, Alyssana rushed to the main room door! "No, he's not here at the moment! I have the whole place to myself until later tonight!"

"Yes!! Open up, girl! Let us in!" Lehara cheered.

_"Us?"_ Alyssana thought to herself then opened the door to see Lehara, Ced, Cam, Mylora and Tynsalia!

"Holy cow, hi guys!" Alyssana greeted with a laugh. "Come in, come in!"

Everyone was invited in and they had a look around the main room.

"Damn, Illidan knows how to decorate!" Ced exclaimed.

"Still not as good as the decorations in a home from Silvermoon." Cam scoffed.

"Wow, Alyssana!" Lehara gasped. "He really went all out in making your room."

Alyssana almost panicked when Lehara entered her room but realised she has nothing to hide.

"I mean, I know he spoke of making sure your room felt like home but I didn't expect that it'd be this luxurious!" Lehara commented.

"It's not bad." Tynsalia sighed looking around and sat back on a lounge chair. "It's cozy for the lounge area."

"Hmm what about the kitchen?" Mylora asked Alyssana. "Actually it's your kitchen and Illidan's, so are we allowed to go check it out?"

"Hey, just because it's my kitchen doesn't mean you guys aren't allowed in." The mage laughed. "Just try not to make a mess of things in there because I want to keep everything tidy and clean before Illidan comes back."

"Understood, milady!" Cam chuckled. "Hey can you conjure anything other than mana food?"

"Well, I do have a favourite food in mind and I was reading a book about conjuring favourite foods and how I can conjure such foods not only for myself but for others as well!" Alyssana cheerfully explained as she is a huge fan of food.

"And what is your favourite food?" Ced asked the mage.

"Mostly curries, burgers, ice cream, meat and well, almost anything satisfies this stomach!" Alyssana laughed with a huge smile on her face. "Maybe you guys want me to conjure up something?"

"We are hungry but since this is basically your kitchen, we'll eat anything you give us." Lehara stated, looking at everyone else and they all nodded in agreement.

Alyssana knew exactly what to do and she conjured a pot of a hearty stew! The smell was so radiant, aromatic and saucy that it made everybody drool, including Alyssana.

"What is that glorious smell?" Tynsalia groaned in hunger.

"It's called Ratatouille and it's actually a recipe I have cherished since childhood." Alyssana began. "My adoptive mother who was also my teacher had some specific ways to make the stew even better. She fried diced up eggplant with onion, shredded carrot and quartered mushrooms then she'd make the most delicious sauce to add into the mix along with some sliced zucchini and red, green and yellow capsicums and after a while of stewing, you have your Ratatouille stew."

"Okay as much as I love the cooking lesson, I'm starving and I wanna dive into this!" Mylora drooled.

Alyssana nodded her head in agreement and conjured up ceramic bowls and a ladle to serve the delicious stew. Everyone was drowning in pure delight as soon as they took their first bite of a vegetable covered in sauce that simply melted in their mouth. After their hearty lunch, Alyssana and her group of friends all sat in the lounge area, talking about their past.

"I used to be a well-known druid of the claw. I even caught the attention of Shandris Feathermoon but she was occupied with being infatuated over another Night Elf." Ced sighed with a sad smile.

"You didn't tell me that you had a thing for Shandris!" Mylora exclaimed in shock. "Then again, she has a thing for Jarod Shadowsong, Maiev's brother."

"I used to have a massive crush on this priestess but then after the Scourge invaded, she became kinda scary so that turned me off." Cam shrugged.

"Aww, you guys. I'm so sorry about that!" Alyssana sighed.

"Nah, we're men. We can get through this." Cam laughed, looking at Ced. "Maybe sooner or later, I could find the perfect lady after The Burning Legion is over and done with, blood elf or not."

"Although the exception of gnomes or goblins right?" Tynsalia spoke up.

"That is true. I can't exactly see myself with either one." Cam cringed in horror.

"What about you, Alyssana? Have you met anyone special?" Lehara asked.

"Besides Illidan, of course." Ced snickered.

"Well, I won't lie that Illidan has made an impression on me." Alyssana began to speak. "Although, there were others I have went out with and every single one of them failed me."

"Oh geez!" Mylora facepalmed herself.

"Were they all human?" Cam asked Alyssana.

"Unfortunately, yes." Alyssana groaned. "I don't really want to talk about them however, it's already too painful thinking about what caused them to hurt me that way."

"It's understandable, Alyssana. Is it the memories that were clouded?" Lehara spoke up.

"Some of them. There's only one memory in particular that I absolutely do not want to uncover." Alyssana warned her friends. "It's been haunting me for so long but I've been building up my mental defences for if I ever try to think about it."

"You do know that one day, you will have to face this memory?" Tynsalia added. "Especially when you're training with Illidan, he will get you to pry into your memories, the bad ones we'll say for now and face them head on so they don't bother you anymore."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm scared for when that happens." Alyssana replied in slight fear.

"I'm sure Illidan wouldn't push you too far all because of a memory you don't want to remember." Lehara comforted Alyssana. "Speaking of Illidan, how did he make an impression on you? Tell us!"

"I can't exactly discuss that." She laughed nervously.

"Look, how about this then; We tell you about our honest opinion of you and then you tell us what impression Illidan made on you." Cam suggested, trying to persuade the mage into spilling her dirty secret with Illidan.

"Hit me with your best shots, guys!" Alyssana cackled.

"I'll go first!" Lehara laughed. "In my opinion, you're a bit of a bad bitch and I mean it in a good way! Like, I don't know anyone else who could've countered Faralana's insults like you do."

"To tell you the truth, in the past I've had a few run-ins with bimbos who got jealous because I 'stole' a guy that wasn't even theirs to begin with." Alyssana said plainly with a shrug.

"Shit!! Remind me to never go toe-to-toe with you!" Tynsalia giggled. "Honestly, you're pretty awesome and you have a good soul. Knowing that I was angry, you didn't take it personally and I appreciate that."

"It's okay, Tynsalia. Again, I'm not going to force anyone to say or do anything because that's not me." The mage added with a kind smile. "Alright, who's next?"

"Me!" Mylora called out with excitement. "Umm I know that we only met yesterday but I have this feeling that I should be protecting you like you're my little sister. I've got two brothers from other mothers that already fight a lot, I need a sister that I can look after for a change."

"Aww that's so sweet, Mylora!" Alyssana exclaimed. "Ced, Cam, what about you two?"

"We both think you're pretty awesome!" Ced spoke up with a shrug. "Alright now tell us how Illidan made an impression on you? We're nuts with curiosity!"

Alyssana couldn't help but giggle to herself. "Well, if I tell you, there will be no talk of this in public, only when we're all together?" She asked before she could reveal what Illidan had done last night.

"We swear that we cross our hearts and hope to die!" Cam exclaimed with a laugh.

However, before Alyssana could even reveal the secret, she sensed something that alarmed her.

"Wait..." she hushed.

"What is it?" Lehara whispered with caution.

"I sense that someone is watching us..." the mage said in a quiet voice. "Someone's listening in on our conversation."

"I'll go scout out the eavesdropping son of a bitch." Tynsalia growled lowly, getting on her feet and strode to the front door.

As soon as the blood elf demon hunter got to the front door, she immediately heard feet scuttling away! "Hey! Don't you run away, you bloody bitch!" She shouted, kicking the front doors open to see Faralana trip on the temple stairs and roll all the way down.

Tynsalia bursted out laughing and gestured Alyssana to go look at why she was laughing in the first place. Instead of laughing along, however, Alyssana immediately used her arcane magic to lift Faralana up in the air and started to slowly constrict Faralana's throat!

"Why were you spying on us?" Alyssana began to interrogate the foolish demon hunter.

"At first, I wanted to try and kill you but then I saw your friends enter the temple." Faralana spit at the mage. "I was going to find a way to sneak in and kill you but I overheard that you said Lord Illidan-aaaggggghhh!!!"

Before she could say more, Alyssana began to tightly constrict Faralana by her throat! "I've heard just about enough! If you even dare to try and cross me again, Faralana, I will have Illidan's permission to personally remove you!" She shouted, her voice slowly becoming distorted. "As he is not here at this moment, I'M in charge here and I would suggest you keep to your training and leave me be!"

"Alyssana, put her down!!!" a familiar deep voice shouted with rage then it changed to a calming tone. "I think she heard you clearly, little one so please, put her down."


	7. Cunning Words from a Heart of Pure Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to end her confrontation with Faralana shortly after catching her eavesdropping, Alyssana is ordered by Illidan to go draw herself a bubble bath to relax. Although his order seemed odd, she obeyed and later on found herself getting a little friendly with her master.

Alyssana let Faralana go free from her magical grasp and let her drop to the floor, gasping for air and choking. The mage turned around to see Illidan standing behind her with a calm expression.

"I was going to say 'put her down gently' but I think that would provoke your anger even further." Illidan said in a gentle tone. "I'll handle this, my apprentice. Go back inside the temple, draw yourself a bath and relax."

"Yes, Illidan." Alyssana sighed with a guilty look on her face but changed to relieved expression when Illidan patted her on the head like a pet.

"Why do you protect her?!" Faralana roared out before Alyssana could even make her way to the temple. "Ever since she came here, you've been ignoring me! You'd always let me into the temple until you spared that human slut!"

Before Alyssana could retaliate, Illidan gently held her back.

_"Alyssana, I'm speaking to you through telepathy. I repeat; Go back to the temple, have a bath and relax. I'll explain everything when I come back and I'll finish what we started last night."_ He spoke to his apprentice with telepathy.

The mage nodded and made her way into the temple.

"I thought we had something!" Faralana screamed at Illidan, making him even more angry.

"Silence!!!" He roared loudly that I could be heard from inside the Black Temple. "There was no 'we' and there never will be. 'We' never had anything special so you're being absolutely delusional!"

The delusional blood elf started to spill tears of heartbreak, seeing the demon she had so desired speak ill of a fantasy she had that will never happen.

"Cedrannul, Tynsalia!" Illidan called for the demon hunters. "Take her to the chambers and put her in limbo for a while. In the meantime, I will tend to my beloved apprentice and the rest of you, get back to training!"

While a screaming Faralana was being dragged to the chambers, Illidan made his way to the Black Temple. Meanwhile, Alyssana was getting her bath ready and decided to look at various powders that could change a bath water's colour. They were all in individual pouches in a beautifully crafted dark oak box. It took her a while to notice a note inside the lid of the box.

_"I had this made for you knowing you like yourself the little things that make life a little better for you. Enjoy the bath powders._   
_Sincerely to be yours, Illidan."_

"I didn't think he'd be a romantic like this and we ain't even a thing yet." Alyssana said to herself aloud, folding up the note and quickly walked out of the bathroom to put the note away safely. "Quite the charmer!"

Coming back, she took out a pouch that had stitched writing on it **_"Pirate's Black Heart"_** and opened it. It smelt like charcoal with a hint of an oceanic scent! She pinched a tiny portion of the powder and cast it in the bath water. With that tiny pinch of the bath powder, the water instantly turned black! Alyssana always wanted to have a special powder that could turn water in a bath black and she was thankful that Illidan provided this for her. Curious, whilst closing up the pouch of the bath powder, she looked at the back of the pouch and had another set of words stitched in!

**_"Pair this powder with a drop of Obsidian bubble liquid."_ **

"Damn, how in the hell did Illidan get this stuff?" Alyssana wondered to herself then shrugged as she reached to a nearby cupboard to open it to find the bubble liquid.

She found the small bottle of the liquid and carefully poured a drop of the bubbly liquid into the black bath water and it instantly bubbled with semi-transparent black bubbles! Alyssana giggled with excitement and quickly got undressed and plopped herself into the bathtub. However, she forgot the bath water was still warm and hot so she tried so hard not to scream in regretful pain.

_"What the hell were you thinking?! Now your body is gonna sear like seared fish!"_ She thought to herself with a pained expression on her face.

She tried breathing in and out to ease the burning pain then she heard knocking on her bedroom door.

"Alyssana! It's me, Illidan!" a voice shouted from the other side of the door. "A-are you in your bath yet?"

"Yes I am!" Alyssana shouted.

Before she had time to ask why, Illidan walked in!

"Don't be alarmed, I just thought I'd give you company while you relax for a while." Illidan quickly explained himself before Alyssana could react.

Blushing, she rested her head on the padded end of her bathtub and let out a big sigh.

"Aside from Faralana pissing you off, how was your day, little one?" Illidan asked the relaxing mage as he took a seat on a nearby stool.

"It was good. I hope you don't mind but my friends wanted to keep me company while you were gone." she replied with a chuckle and a smile.

"No, I don't mind at all." Illidan added. "As long as you're happy with them being around you."

Alyssana hummed happily and closed her eyes to relax and clear her mind. Illidan was about to say something but he noticed the mage had closed her eyes as if she were about to fall asleep. He reached out to touch her forehead while being careful of his claws and he "drew" circles on her forehead, making her groan but not in annoyance.

"You're not going to fall asleep, right little one?" Illidan asked her quietly.

"No, I'll get out of the bath soon though." She yawned. "The warmth of the water is just so relaxing."

"I'll get you a towel to dry off and I'll go prepare some coffee." he chuckled, biting his bottom lip lightly. "A little later, of course."

Alyssana giggled at this sight, her master already ogling her with his eyes. It wasn't the first time she had this effect on a man.

"What are you giggling about?" He growled with a playful smile.

"I noticed you bit your lip and I'll tell you this, you're not the only one who's done that in front of me." Alyssana remarked.

"Really?" the demon hunter snickered then stood up and started undoing his trousers.

The blushing mage yelped and suddenly put up her hands to cover her face as she did not want to watch her master undress in front of her! Illidan laughed at this and as soon as he was fully undressed, he got into the bath tub, joining Alyssana. Thankfully, the bath tub was big enough to fit two people!

"You can un-shield your eyes now, little one." Illidan said aloud to Alyssana who was still covering her face with her hands from embarrassment.

She uncovered her face and she saw Illidan sitting on the opposite side of the bath tub. She struggled to try to not dare look at his southern regions and focused on his fel tattoos. The pattern fascinated Alyssana and she got closer to Illidan without bumping into his southern region. He smiled at her and she smiled back, tracing her fingers on his tattoo patterns with admiration. She took no notice that her breasts were bare to Illidan's sight but she didn't care. He bit his bottom lip even more with a grunt but kept his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them and focused his sight on her puffy-nippled breasts. With his special eyesight, he could see that her aura was entirely made up of different colours but he also saw a faint golden shine near where her heart is. It gleamed as if she had a shield over her heart, protecting it.

_"Something must've happened that got her to protect her heart this way."_ He thought to himself as he caressed Alyssana's right cheek with his thumb, also cupping her face with his left hand.

She exhaled sharply and leaned her torso on Illidan's chest and her head right underneath his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and gently squeezed her as if she was a pillow. He grabbed Alyssana's legs from underwater and spread them so she could be "wrapped" around Illidan's waist, although she yelped when she felt his 'snake'!

"Settle down, I'm not going force you into that kind of thing." Illidan laughed quietly as Alyssana's cheeks became a rose red.

"I-I know!" She stuttered. "I-I-it's just...I never thought it'd be this huge!"

"If it makes you uncomfortable, do you want to get out of the bath now?" Illidan asked the blushing mage.

She nodded in agreement and the demon hunter lifted her up to help her get on her feet on the bath tub. His 'snake' was in full view and Alyssana's face was flushed with redness as she took a quick glance.

_"By all that is holy, he's thick too!"_ She thought to herself, panicking on the inside.

Illidan couldn't help but laugh at this because to him, his apprentice's reaction to his "au naturel" self was too adorable to not laugh at. He quickly got a towel and wrapped it around his bottom-half and gestured Alyssana to look at him again. She made a nervous laugh and then looked away in embarrassment. Although she was shy about looking at her master fully in the nude, she had no care whatsoever if her master looked at her exposed body.

"You get all shy and blush when you see me fully bare but you don't care if I see you in the nude?" Illidan questioned her.

"I won't go further into it but a lot of men have seen me naked for all the wrong reasons!" She quickly replied in panic. "I didn't exactly grow up with a father telling me what boys were thinking at that age! I-"

"It's okay! Shh!" Illidan comforted her, putting a finger to her lips and holding her nude body close. "You don't have to go into detail, you said that yourself just then! You wanted to be loved but you attracted the wrong kind of attention, right?"

Alyssana nodded as a response and immediately had a shameful expression on her face as if she was ashamed of herself. "It was all I knew how to attract a boy..."

Illidan hushed her again, wrapping a towel around her curvy body and moved a strand of hair from her face. "Don't beat yourself up about what you did in the past. It's done and done! Besides, it doesn't change how I view you as a person, although all I can see is the colours of your soul."

"It's your eyes, isn't it?" The mage squeaked.

"Not entirely." Illidan responded. "I'm actually using a portion of my magic to be able to see and this cloth helps me point out the demons among us and read the souls of living beings like you. And from what I see, I'm liking it."

"You're such a flirt!" Alyssana giggled. "May I get dressed so we can finally begin training?"

"Yes, please do so." Illidan sighed with a smile then made his way to his room. "I have a few techniques to show you, some of them an upgrade of spells that you probably already know of."

The confused yet curious mage pondered about why Illidan refuses to see Alyssana for her obvious flaws. She bared herself to him, waiting for a comment on the stretch marks on her belly, nothing. The fact that she was a little bit chubby on the belly, still no comment about that!

_"I guess I've become used to always asking if I was perfect to somebody, despite my flaws in appearance. But knowing he didn't care about what I did in the past, that's...something."_ Alyssana thought to herself. _"There's only two things I won't tell him about, however. It's a part of my flaws but they're major ones that I cannot speak about, not even to my own friends, bless their hearts. But I promised myself that I would never tell anyone at all. May the Light forgive me for what I've done..."_


	8. "Augmenta Arcana", A Powerful yet Deadly Incarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssana finally begins her training with Illidan to improve her skills as a mage by testing for her full mastery of Frost, Fire and Arcane magic. Unfortunately, Alyssana casts yet another spell that knocks her out and puts her in terrible fatigue! Illidan begins to show that he cares for his apprentice as if she meant something to him.

After getting dressed into a long-sleeved emerald green shirt that had cutouts on the shoulders, black jeans, black flats and tying up her hair into a high-pony tail with a big hair clip supporting it, Alyssana made her way into the lounge room where Illidan was waiting for her with anticipation.

"Finally, I thought you'd be in there for hours!" He groaned.

"A lady's gotta keep up her looks ya know." Alyssana scoffed, trying to be smart.

"Yeah and an apprentice should never keep their master waiting." Illidan growled as a counter, making Alyssana take a step back. "Now, onto reviewing your abilities as an Arcane Mage."

Alyssana sighed like a kid in detention and took a seat across from Illidan as he conjured a leather covered book that had an Arcane symbol on it but it looked like someone attempted to scratch it out.

"Now, just so we can be clear about your skills, can you also wield Fire and Frost magic?" Illidan asked her.

"Yes." Alyssana answered, conjuring orbs of Fire and Frost and manipulating their shape in front of Illidan.

"Good! And were you aware that when you conjured a rain of Arcane missiles from the heavens, you became an Ethereal?" Illidan questioned her again, this time making the mage raise an eyebrow.

"N-no." she shivered. "All I can recall is that I felt an intense amount of power coursing through my body."

"Remember what I said yesterday about your emotions controlling your powers?" Illidan questioned her again, reminding her about her emotional trigger.

"Yeah..." Alyssana pondered. "You said that I'd also need to learn to control my emotions when using my powers."

"Correct." Illidan acknowledged. "When you let's just say 'snapped', your body transformed into pure Arcane like an Ethereal. Do you also recall during your studies back at Dalaran about this?"

He held up the book and as soon as Alyssana took a proper look at the coverings of the book, her face became pale!

"Wait! That book! I recognise it!" she exclaimed. "I thought it was just a rumor..."

"A rumor?" puzzled Illidan as he had a confused yet shocked expression.

"I overheard that Modera was researching about a form that mages can take on when practicing Arcane magic. It was called 'Augmenta Arcana' or as I've heard someone call the actual form itself, 'Etherealis Arcanis'!" Alyssana began to explain. "There were rumors that a mage tried to practice taking on this form but it instantly killed him as the form was way too much to handle. Even Modera tried but even as an Archmage, she couldn't take on such a form. She even said she had found the book describing how to use this form but as it was deemed too dangerous for any mage to practice, Modera apparently discarded the book somewhere where it will never be found. I even heard someone say she tried to scratch out the Arcane symbol with a dagger on the book so no one would recognise it! Illidan, are you trying to say I took on this form and survived?"

"Basically, that's what I'm trying to say." Illidan replied. "But what also interests me is the description as it goes; **_'This form is normally used by mages who have perfected the Arcane and/or in some rare cases, if they had either the blood of a powerful mage or blue dragon. If any normal mage who hasn't perfected the ways of the Arcane or doesn't have such legendary blood attempt this form either die or they were put in a week-long coma and when they awoke, they wouldn't remember anything at all, who they were, where they are and more.'_** You weren't in a coma but you passed out. You don't exactly remember taking on the form but you have your memory and you remember how powerful you felt two days ago."

Alyssana was shaken in horror with a mix of curiosity. "If only I could reach out to someone about this..." she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Illidan questioned with suspicion.

Alyssana quickly looked up to face Illidan. "We need to find someone other than you who can actually witness me become Etherealis Arcanis so they can know that I can do it without dying or losing my memory completely."

"Well, I can't exactly count on Kael'thas as he's already far gone!" Illidan argued. "And besides, I can't trust that you won't go out there and tell everybody what the hell I'm doing here! You're forgetting that Maiev is still out there and if she finds out that you've been staying here with me, she'll kill you on the spot for conspiring with me and I can't let that happen!"

"Illidan, the last thing I would do is provoke your wrath and I would be a fucking idiot to do so!" Alyssana countered. "Yeah, I know, funny of me to say that but that doesn't matter, anyway, Maiev wouldn't get shit out of me as much as she can try and I've hung around Rogues long enough to learn such resistance. And besides, who else can we count on to actually bear witness to me performing Augmenta Arcana other than an Archmage from Dalaran?!"

Illidan became lost for words but then took a deep breath and exhaled with exaggeration and annoyance. Alyssana realised that she had made Illidan upset and sat back down on her chair and shakily breathed in and out, covering her face in shame.

"I'm sorry. I-i-i didn't mean to raise my voice at you..." she shivered an apology.

"It's alright, little one." Illidan forgave. "I get it. It's your way of trying to get your point across but next time, try to control the tone of your voice when speaking, especially to me, understand? That's another thing to work on not only as a mage but as a person in general. Trust me, I had to go through that too."

Alyssana nodded in understanding then Illidan booped her nose, making her giggle like a little girl. "Alright, so let's put that arcane form aside and show me how you can perform your magic. Starting with Fire magic!"

The mage began to show off her skills with her Fire magic then her Frost magic. She created shapes out of these magics then Illidan suggested her skills to be shown in target practice. Both of them strolled to the summit and all of Alyssana's friends were there waiting for her arrival. They could only give her a quick wave before Illidan gestured Tynsalia to come forth who was carrying a big heavy leather bag.

"Have you collected what I asked for?" Illidan asked her.

"Yes, my lord. The daggers as you requested!" she replied, handing over the bag to Illidan.

"Before target practice can begin, my apprentice," Illidan began, facing Alyssana. "Is there anything else you can do with your skills?"

Alyssana nodded and using her Fire and Ice magic, she conjured two wolves made entirely out of fire and ice! Her friends were wowed by this but Illidan's expression remained plain, as if he's asking for more. The mage dismissed her magical companions and decided to use the full extent of her Fire and Frost magics. She made two mirror images of Illidan, one made of fire and the other of ice. Illidan almost wanted to burst out laughing but then the mage clasped her hands together, combining the two Illidan copies to make an exact lookalike! Now Illidan's expression had completely changed from unimpressed to shocked, even Alyssana's friends were ultimately insane with excitement!

"Whilst on my travels, I did further research into the mirror image spell and I learnt how to make a temporary decoy. It still needs some work but I'm still learning." Alyssana explained. "Right now though, this decoy can only mirror the person who it's a complete copy of and only if they're in each other's vicinity."

Illidan made a weird look on his face and the decoy copied him! "But does it have my voice?" he said then gasped in astonishment as the decoy had also copied his words. _"By the Light of Elune, this actually works!"_

"I'll dismiss him so we can get on with training!" Alyssana laughed in amusement, seeing Illidan being weirded out by the decoy.

"Very well then!" Illidan cleared his throat then looked at Alyssana's friends. "You four, you will take turns throwing these daggers at my apprentice. We will focus on your defensive magics today, Alyssana."

The mage readied herself for defence as each of Alyssana's friends threw daggers at her. With every dagger, she blocked them all with Fire, Frost and Arcane. Daggers were either broken, melted or completely destroyed with her magical shields! Illidan then ordered for Alyssana to focus on her offensive magic and she would never fail to impress her master as she showed yet again how she could manipulate her Fire and Ice Magics to take shape into silhouettes or elemental replicas of either creatures or humanoids. After some time have passed, Alyssana summoned a silhouette of a serpentine dragon of Fire and Frost but would soon dissipate as Alyssana grew exhausted and collapsed! Lehara quickly rushed to her and as soon as she could even touch Alyssana's body, it felt cold yet her head felt warm.

"My Lord, I think she's overdone it a bit!" Lehara shouted to Illidan.

Suddenly, Alyssana shot open her eyes and started coughing, covering her mouth! Illidan quickly came to her side and examined his apprentice.

"What happened, Alyssana?" Lehara asked her.

"It always happens when I use the dragon form for my magic silhouette creatures." Alyssana laughed then choked again. "I'll be alright, guys, it's only a little cough."

"A little cough?" Camlan scoffed with concern. "Lady, you just freaking collapsed after summoning that serpentine! Clearly, you're not okay!"

"Cam, I feel just fine!" the mage interjected then she started to cough horribly and spat out blood!

"You four, get back to your usual training. I'll take it from here." Illidan insisted, taking Alyssana in his arms and made his way to the main room.

As both him and Alyssana got to the main room, he set her down on a chair and knelt in front of her, trying to find signs of illness.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Illidan coaxed Alyssana.

"The last time this happened..." she gasped.

"Yes, go on?" Illidan hinted.


	9. Lying Out of Love For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssana's intimacy with Illidan flickers a spark between them that could grow into a potential relationship. However, news of an enemy that could reveal Illidan's plans threatens not only The Betrayer, but Alyssana as well!

_"If I tell him the truth of what happened, who knows what he'll think of me. By the Light, forgive me for this lie."_ Alyssana thought to herself, looking into Illidan's curious eyes. "The last time I used that spell was to defeat a powerful enemy that I cannot remember. But what I do remember is that my magic got out of control and I almost set Goldshire on fire."

Illidan cringed at the thought. "Oof! That bad, huh?"

"Yep! And so, in order to stay out of trouble, I cast a hex on myself that if I ever cast that spell again, the hex knocks me out before that spell I cast could take full effect." Alyssana explained, further extending her lie.

The demon hunter raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and slowly caressed Alyssana's face from forehead to jawline. "You know I get worried when I feel like you're hiding something from me right?" He said to her quietly.

"Yes I know, Illidan." she sighed, reaching out for his face with her left hand. "I know it's only been about two days since I've been here, but somehow, you've managed to earn my trust and I'm willing to open up to you slowly, day by day. All you've done is shown care to me and you have no idea how much I appreciate that and how much I've needed that...for the past few years."

She lovingly blinked at him with a few tears slowly rolling down her cheeks and he held up her chin with his index finger and thumb in his left hand. With hands intertwined in each other's hair, Illidan and Alyssana shared a passionate kiss which sealed their bond and quickly, they got lost in this romantic moment. Not only did they intensely craved for one another as soon as they spent an entire day together, but being together this way would also make the Illidari trust Alyssana a little more. Illidan grabbed Alyssana from her back, carrying her bridal style and brought her to his room. It was a little grand and luxurious despite the colours being dark. His bed was a four post king-sized bed with curtains that could hide whoever was in the bed. Illidan laid Alyssana down on his bed, tucked her in and crawled under the blankets with her. For the first time in a long time, Alyssana felt safe and secure with her master, but yet again, she was afraid to tell him about why she really hexxed herself from casting the Fire and Frost Dragon spell. Before she could delve deeper into her thoughts, Illidan had climbed over Alyssana and stared into her dark brown eyes that had a faint golden gleam. Licking his lips, he looked at Alyssana's lips as if it was a delicious meal, waiting to be devoured and he took no time in smothering them, scrunching Alyssana's hair at the back of her head to angle it to make this lustful kiss even deeper. Moaning during their deep kiss, Alyssana's hands found their way to Illidan's shoulders, then behind his muscular neck and laced her fingers together in an embrace. He let go of Alyssana's hair and snaked his hand under her shirt and started to pull it off her to reveal her exotic bra. It was green with black lacing and it could be opened from the front with a zip! Curiosity getting the best of him, he pulled off Alyssana's jeans and saw her matching underwear. She felt aroused by his look of desire for her and so she teased him by slowly unzipping the front of her bra. Watching Illidan bite his bottom lip with a growl, made Alyssana giggle with excitement, continuing to tease him until she came to the end of the zip of her bra. She pulled it apart to reveal her C-cup breasts and Illidan immediately rushed to fondle them, his growling becoming louder for Alyssana to hear clearly. Her nipples started to harden due to arousal and went to rub one of Illidan's horns up and down as if she was showcasing what she would do to his "warglaive". Having enough of being teased, he started to grind himself in between Alyssana's legs on her underwear where her genitalia is and she gasped at the very feeling of Illidan's "Fel Iron Bar"!

"Mine all mine!" He shuddered. "Allow me to make love to you and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Without thinking, her mentality lost in this lustful moment, she nodded in response. Being careful of his nails, Illidan grabbed the sides of her underwear and pulled them to reveal her soaked womanhood. Illidan felt as if he was about drool as the sweet and invigorating scent of Alyssana's excretion had filled Illidan's nostrils. His apprentice teased him, gesturing him to feast on her ripe womanhood as she opened herself up to reveal her womanhood glistening with secretion and with a animalistic growl, Illidan gave in with a ravenous hunger! Alyssana yelped in surprise when Illidan dived into her lady parts and let his tongue dance around, licking up her sweet fluids, moaning in pleasure. Alyssana could feel the vibration of his moans on her quim shaking her whole body, making her constantly scream and cry out in pleasure. Illidan stopped and sat up to look at Alyssana as a moaning mess. However, before they could get anywhere in this moment, Alyssana's eyes started to close on their own.

"Are you tired already, little one?" He asked her, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, sorry." She apologised with a yawn. "We had a big day today and I used up all of my energy to perform my spells."

"It's alright, there's no need to be sorry, little one." Illidan sighed.

Before they could get comfortable however, the door was flung open by Ced!

"My Lord! It's Faralana! She's escaped and Mylora and Lehara have been knocked out!" He shouted in alarm. "What are your orders?!"

This became a wake-up call to Alyssana as the two names that were mentioned were her friends!

"I'll handle it! Go make sure Mylora and Lehara are healed!" Illidan commanded and Ced went away.

"Illidan!" Alyssana spoke up. "Mylora and Lehara are my friends! I need to see them both!"

"Tend to them in any way you can. I'll handle Faralana!" Illidan replied.

The mage nodded then as she was hurriedly getting dressed, she felt something was wrong. Before Illidan could even reach the door, she stopped him!

"Hold on!" Alyssana interrupted him. "Did you really think Faralana might've escaped on her own? There's a chance she could've had help!"

"Little one, the longer I linger here, the higher the chance that possibility could be true!" Illidan argued as he stormed outside with Alyssana following closely behind. "Tag along if you wish but I'd advise against it and I'd wish for you to stay here and tend to your friends."

"A master shouldn't have to go anywhere without their apprentice! That's why I'm here right?!" Alyssana shouted but it was too late as Illidan was already in the air. "Illidan! Wait!!!"

The mage groaned and threw a fireball at the concrete floor in frustration! "Fucking hell!! Damn you, Illidan!" she screeched.

All the Illidari stared at her in shock then she hastily composed herself and went to look for Mylora and Lehara.

"Alyssana! Over here!" Camlan shouted, getting her attention.

She ran over to a small tent where she found Mylora and Lehara, looking as if they were in massive amounts of pain, but they were healing pretty quickly. "They'll be fine but Tynsalia is on pursuit of Faralana!"

"So is Illidan!" she responded. "But he told me to stay here."

"No, we'll take care of things here, you go and help Illidan." Camlan protested. "Trust me, he needs you more than you know. Faralana didn't escape on her own!"

It only took a moment for Alyssana to realise what really happened. She nodded and started to cast a teleportation spell, focusing her mind on Illidan to lead her to his whereabouts.

_"If that bitch thinks she can take Illidan from me, she's gonna get a new one ripped into her. I know I've been an apprentice for a short time but for that short time, I've quickly built a connection with Illidan and I'm not letting it be stolen from me!"_


	10. Peacemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that Faralana has escaped captivity, Alyssana takes it upon herself to once again confront Faralana. However, Alyssana thinks there's more to this blood elf than meets the eye.

Alyssana got to Illidan in time but not before he had collapsed and she quickly rushed over to him!

"Illidan!" she called out to him, hoping he's still wary.

"Alyssana..." he weakly said with relief then coughed out green blood. "Get out of here, please. I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Step away, you filthy human whore! He's mine!" said a vicious female voice that sounded familiar to Alyssana and it made her blood boil.

She looked over Illidan's shoulder and saw Tynsalia had fallen but she was unconscious!

Alyssana kissed Illidan's forehead and held him close.   
"I'll take care of this, my master." she whispered to him.

Alyssana stood up and sighed heavily. She quickly conjured prismatic shields around Illidan, Tynsalia and herself and started muttering a spell.

"Alyssana, please! Don't do this!" Illidan shouted then winced in pain.

Tynsalia regained consciousness and opened her eyes to see Faralana trying to attack Alyssana to stop her from chanting but the mage had perfected her shield spells to the point where they almost couldn't be broken. Illidan and Tynsalia were teleported back to The Black Temple and when Alyssana's shield finally broke down, with swiftness she avoided an attack from Faralana!

"You think sacrificing your life will save Illidan?! Ha, as if! He only chose you as an apprentice because all he wants is a fuck-toy!" Faralana mocked the mage. "You are nothing special!"

After that last remark, Alyssana turned to face Faralana. The blood elf demon hunter's face quickly turned from cocky to pale with horror. The mage's eyes had completely turned black with a purple shimmer. She stared down Faralana and conjured up blades powered with Arcane energy!

"You see, Fara, neither of us are special in any way. But the fact that Illidan chose me and he wanted to make me feel special, that's different! **You** on the other hand, get jealous a little too easily! I remember you saying that Illidan could do better than me and trust me, you're not the first person to say something like that to me and in this case, it was in the past when I did have someone. It was a mess in the end but I'm better off without him." Alyssana reminisced. "Aside from all that, I'm willing to make things easier for you."

Faralana couldn't believe what she was hearing! "W-what?!" she stuttered. "How would you make things easier?! I had Illidan in my grasp-"

"If it's what you think it is, no I'm not going to hand over Illidan to you, I belong to him." Alyssana interrupted, clarifying Faralana's confusion. "I'm willing to not fight you. I'll give you two choices; Surrender and come back to the temple and pretend as if nothing happened...or we fight and **one** of us will be walking away from here alive. I may be a mage but I'm also skilled in the use of blades such as these."

Faralana's confusion disappeared and her facial expression turned bitter. She thought about it, no one would forget about what she did but knowing her nemesis, that she clearly named as her enemy from when they first met, is willing to let things go and make peace? Then she looked at the mage's conjured blades, humming with arcane energy as if they were desperate to cut into Faralana's skin.

_'Even if she surrenders, I have to keep a very close eye on her.'_

"I have one question." The blood elf began. "Why exactly would you be willing to spare my life?"

"Because one; I've been in this situation before and the other didn't want peace so I had to end things quickly. And second; I want to make things right between us. No fighting and no jealousy." Alyssana stated with a blank expression, lying about the first statement.

_'I never even gave her a choice of peace.'_

Faralana sighed through her nose and fell deep into thought. "When you said you've been in this situation before, who was it with?"

Feeling a cold chill down her spine, the mage spoke. "My ex-husband's mistress." she revealed with a heavy heart, her eyes flickered a lilac purple.

_'The bitch knew that he was mine and still she went through with it!'_

The blood elf demon hunter had a look of shock and wondered what had happened. Although, she was smart to not pry any further.

"My apologies..." Faralana stated. "I...I honestly didn't think th-that..."

"It's okay. When I confronted her after my ex-husband left me, it got real ugly! The only favour I have to ask of you is that you don't mention what happened here to Illidan or anyone else for that matter." Alyssana requested. "In return, I'll make sure you're in our good graces and that you resume your role as a commander."

"How do I know that **you** won't speak a word of this to Illidan?" Faralana growled. "Surely, he'll find out what happened here!"

"No he won't!" The mage reassured, her eyes going back to normal. "Although I think I have a better idea to keep what happened here between us."

"I'm listening!" Faralana scoffed, putting away her weapons. "I'm supposed to be handing over Illidan to bloody Maiev by now."

Then it clicked! "If I tell you my idea and you're willing to go with it, I'll make sure you get your redemption." Alyssana spoke up. "I'm going to use my magic to make myself look injured and you'll instead bring me to Maiev."

"Hold up, what?!" Faralana shrieked then lowered the volume of her voice. "Do you even know what Maiev is capable of?! She would know that you're pretending to be injured!"

"Nope she won't!" Alyssana giggled as she found a sharp dagger and stabbed herself on the left shoulder and screamed in pain!

"Holy gnomes!! By the Sunwell, are you mad?!" Faralana freaked out. "How the hell did Illidan pick you over me?!"

"I shall quote him 'You're a lot more nicer than she is.'" Alyssana chuckled, even though she was bleeding profusely.

"You're just saying that to piss me off, aren't you?" The blood elf scoffed as she hurriedly tried to find something to heal Alyssana's self-inflicted wound.

"Maybe?" Alyssana laughed.

"You're being delirious but you can still be a hilarious bitch, even though you're bleeding like a Fel Boar that had its underbelly cut open!" Faralana growled in distress. "Seriously though, I'm not letting you hurt your-damned-self just to make it look like we were in battle! When we get back, I swear to Sunstrider, I hope Illidan shows you mercy!"

"B-but Faralana..."

"No buts!" She interrupted. "You've shown me that you were willing to put your life on the line to save Illidan and your friend. That's something I wouldn't do! Now I see why Illidan chose you to be his mate. He must've seen something in you that-"

"Alyssana!!!" A familiar female voice called out.

It was Lehara! She and Cedrannul came to assist Alyssana but stopped in their tracks to find her wounded and Faralana dangerously close to her as they still see the white-haired blood elf Demon Hunter as the enemy!

"Faralana!" Lehara hissed as she came to the mage's side.

"What have you done to her?!" Cedrannul growled as he held his blade near Faralana's throat!

"Can you please just put your damn weapons away and help me heal her?" Faralana scoffed.

"Why should we believe you?" Lehara yelled.

"Shut up!!!" Alyssana screamed at the top of her lungs. "Long story short; we've come to peaceful terms and decided that we're not enemies anymore but friendly acquaintances! She was planning to bring Illidan to Maiev but I brought her away from that path-ack!!!"

Alyssana had to stop talking because of her wound growing ever more painful!

"Milady!" Cedrannul panicked and put away his weapon to tend to Alyssana.

"I'll explain the rest but I'll tell this to Illidan as well as the fact that I know what Maiev was planning." Faralana began in a normal tone. "This silly bitch right here, just kidding, she's sweet, thought that if she self-inflicted a wound to make herself look defeated, I would bring her to Maiev instead of Illidan and that it would save him! And she was thinking of taking down Maiev too!"

"Way to put the blame on me!" Alyssana pointed out with a scoff whilst Faralana kept smiling to herself.

"Girl, you do know that Illidan would go fucking insane if he found out that you were taken by Maiev?!" Lehara exclaimed at Alyssana, hoping she wasn't that big of an idiot to think like that. "And even worse, what if he knew you were going to take her down all by yourself?!"

"That was the point I guess?" Alyssana groaned in pain.

"Exactly what I told her!" Faralana agreed. "No I didn't but I'd imagine it and technically, she wouldn't be by herself since I was planning to tag along with her, but it doesn't matter now. It was her idea, I thought it was stupid and now that you two are here, I think it's better if we just go back to the temple and I'll do the talking okay?"

"You know a few hours ago, you were her enemy right?" Cedrannul sighed in annoyance.

"Well did you know that Alyssana was married?" Faralana countered then looked at Alyssana with a smug look on her face. "Once she's fully healed, she'll tell you the full story, I'm sure."

"Emphasise on the ' **was** ', mind you!" Alyssana laughed then she started coughing out blood!

"Okay, that's it! Enough screwing around! Let's hurry back to the temple immediately!" Lehara stressed as she and Ced aided Alyssana to her feet. "Illidan sent us to swiftly retrieve you and we're already taking too long!"

"We were also meant to bring you in knocked out but we'll just say you surrendered." Ced chatted to Faralana.

"I'll repeat once again, Ced, **I'm** doing the talking!" Faralana reiterated. "The faster we get back, the better!"

10 minutes went by and they all finally arrived at The Black Temple! But at the front of the main building, Illidan was waiting, fuming with anger at both Faralana and Alyssana. The mage was brought to Illidan's side and she had a fearful look on her face as she looked up at her master. All he did was pat her on the head and smile at her with a wink, thankful that his lover wasn't badly injured.

But then, he turned his attention to Faralana who was brought to her knees by two guards.

"First of all; I am disappointed in **you** , Faralana!" he roared with anger and disgust. "And second; How dare you side with Maiev, of all people or any other, just to get back at me?!"

"I wasn't thinking straight, my lord! I was overrun with jealousy because you chose Alyssana over me!" Faralana argued in confession, although Illidan looked like he wasn't buying her explanation, but thankfully, Faralana had more words up her sleeve. "Somehow, she won your affection when I wanted it most, but I know now that she deserves you!"

"She is my apprentice, nothing more!" Illidan stated bluntly with a growl.

Even though Alyssana knew that was a lie, she still felt hurt that he wouldn't publicly announce his feelings for her. However, she was glad that Faralana's words were cutting into him, exposing the truth of his feelings towards Alyssana. Not only that, but she's glad she found a friend within Faralana, however she still plans to keep her guard up.

"Master, it's already obvious how preciously you treat her! Stop trying to hide the fact that you have feelings for her! That you want to have her as your mate for life!" Faralana shouted in response.

All the Illidari glanced at Illidan in shock but most of them weren't surprised either. Even Lehara and the rest of Alyssana's friends already knew that there was some intimacy between Illidan and Alyssana.

"I still find it funny how she hasn't killed you...yet!" Illidan noted with a scowl.

"We've made peace with one another. I apologised for how I acted towards her in the beginning and I have a good reason to be her ally because..." the white-haired blood elf began to explain, but paused for a moment only to realise she was about speak about something that Alyssana confided in her to keep secret.

Then she spoke again. "She's been through hell and back during her lifetime...and I'm not talking about how she was treated at Dalaran during her studies."

That last remark caused Illidan to look at Alyssana in surprise. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him but he also knew that she wasn't comfortable about telling him **everything** about her past. Alyssana looked at Illidan in guilt, knowing that she's keeping something from him that she fears could change his outlook on her **forever**.

"Is this true, my apprentice?" Illidan asked Alyssana, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You and Faralana have made peace with one another? I won't have to worry about you two getting into a fight?"

"It's true, my lord." Alyssana responded with a gentle tone. "We have no reason to fight each other anymore."

Illidan nodded at Alyssana with an approving expression, as if he was proud that she didn't turn to violence after teleporting him and Tynsalia away from Faralana.

"Although the question remains at hand; How did my apprentice get hurt when she was with you?" Illidan asked Faralana as he turned to face her.

Faralana took a deep breath in fear of what Illidan would do after she gives her answer. "I was meant to bring you to Maiev, but since your 'apprentice' teleported you away, after we made peace with one another and knowing how Maiev can grow impatient like you, she thought self-inflicting a wound and turning herself in to Maiev would suffice instead of you." She confessed. "And she was planning to take her down so you don't have worry about her."

" **What?!!!** " Illidan roared again loudly in anger that it echoed throughout the area and his demonic form took over!

Seeing her master in this form scared the living daylights out of Alyssana and left her completely pale in the face and shaking with absolute fear! Her breathing became shaky with anxiety as her eyes filled with tears that fell down her cheeks like rain. Her face was pale as snow and her whole body shook like a leaf in the wind. Lehara went to comfort her but as soon as she was about to touch Alyssana's shoulder, she felt as if she was about to touch ice from the cold depths of Northrend. Internally, the mage started to panic and it only took one glance for Faralana to notice Alyssana was scared senseless!

"Master, please have mercy on her, I'm begging you! She only did it to save you! She thought she could take down Maiev but I deterred her from that path and that's how we came back!" Faralana pleaded.

Illidan, still in his demonic form looked back again at Alyssana. His heart strings were instantly tugged as he realised he may have scared his lover to near-death as he saw her tears welling up in her eyes and trickling down her face. He dismissed Faralana and told her she could keep her position as commander and ordered his demon hunters as usual to keep training. He returned to his normal night-elf demon form and walked towards Alyssana who wouldn't look at him in the face, her eyes glued to his demonic hooves. He let out a sad sigh and offered his hand for Alyssana to take. She held his hand and he bent down to kiss her head which felt cold to the touch. The mage leant into Illidan's side and he wrapped his left wing around her body as they walked into the main building. When they got to Illidan's chambers, he sat down Alyssana on his bed and sat down next to her, holding her hand lovingly.


	11. Her Darkest Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mage finally brings herself to tell Illidan a secret she swore to never tell anyone about and worries if Illidan would change his mind about her.

She still wouldn't look at Illidan in the eye. His demon form truly terrified the fragile-hearted mage and Illidan was finding it hard to calm her down. The only thing he could do was give her physical comfort!

"Alyssana?" He spoke softly in a loving tone, rubbing her hand gently with his thumb.

That's the second time he called her by name! Not "my apprentice" or "little one"! The mage perked her head up to see a worried look on Illidan's face. He already noticed how scared Alyssana was of him and it made her heart flutter knowing that he wants to make it up to her. But she also knew that he wants to know the full truth. The truth about Alyssana's past! In a flash, she wrapped her arms around Illidan's shoulders in an embrace and let it all out. He held her, gave her a little squeeze and started to stroke her head to comfort her more. Then she pulled away a little to start banging his chest with her hands in an angry yet tearful fit!

"You idiot! I knew you'd be scary when you get angry but not **that** bloody scary!!!" She sobbed and all Illidan could do was look at her and smile in amusement. "You could've at least given me a fucking heads up that you'd-"

He silenced her ranting with a deep kiss and clasped her face with his big hands but being careful not to prick her with his claws. She moaned into the kiss as Illidan stuck his tongue in her mouth and licked every bit of it, knowing this was a real turn on for her. All Alyssana could do was almost go limp with this overwhelming amount of pleasure she was getting from this passionate and lustful kiss! Illidan pulled away slowly and watched his lover catch her breath with a pleasured expression on her face.

"I worried about you when you teleported me and Tynsalia away." Illidan began. "Once I was fully healed, I had Lehara and Cedrannul go look for you and assist you. I didn't expect that you'd be willing to sacrifice your life for mine by turning yourself in to Maiev."

"If I did, she wouldn't have found out I was conspiring with you and I would've struck at her when she least expected it." Alyssana sighed heavily.

"Still, you would've been killed!" The Demon Hunter lectured her. "How many times do I have to tell you? Maiev is dangerous, regardless of how well you know how to trick a Rogue! Your rogue friend wasn't nearly as skilled as Maiev!"

The mage's expression turned into sadness as she was being lectured by Illidan. She winced in pain from her shoulder and laid down on a pillow and she felt her eyelids suddenly become heavy. Illidan crawled up next to her and held her close as he hovered his hand over her shoulder began muttering a healing spell. She opened her eyes slightly to see Illidan chanting his spell and she felt tears once again well up in her eyes.

 _'Even though I almost gave up my life to save him, he still prefers me to stay alive. I don't think I've ever felt this way with my ex-husband.'_ She thought to herself as she formed a smile.

Once Illidan was done chanting the spell, Alyssana's shoulder was fully healed! She took this opportunity to kiss Illidan as thanks for healing her. She stroked his right cheek softly and he softly groaned.

"Illidan?" The mage spoke. "I think it's time I told you the truth."

"The truth?" He wondered. "About what?"

Alyssana sat up from the bed and got off to stand up and face Illidan. "The truth about me. About why I hexed myself from casting that Fire and Ice Dragon spell."

Illidan quickly took interest and sat up and paid attention to her. "Go on, little one."

The mage took in a deep breath to compose herself and began to reveal her truth. "The truth is, that spell, it wasn't hexed! That spell had always tired me out whenever I cast it because I haven't fully mastered it yet. But that's not the only thing I've been hiding from you."

He nodded and gestured Alyssana to continue. _'As much as I'm truly afraid of what she'll say, I'm happy that she's finally opening up to me.'_ He thought to himself.

The mage reached into her pockets and held out a gold ring. "You know what this is, right?" She asked Illidan, her voice cracking a little as she looked at the ring.

"Isn't that...a wedding ring?" Illidan guessed. "Why do you have that in your possession?"

"This belonged to me." Alyssana said with a shaky voice then she composed herself again with a deep breath. "I was married once. It was five years ago when I got married."

"Five years ago?" Illidan gasped. "And you still carry that thing with you?! What happened that you must have it in your possession like a burden?"

"It was after I finished my studies at Dalaran. I met a charming young man named Ludwig Holton who was a well-respected Warrior from Stormwind. He was handsome of course, dark brown locks with ocean blue eyes and he had his eyes set on me apparently during my studies. We fell in love and after a few months right after graduation, he asked for my hand and I said yes. We married a month later, time went by and it was almost year ever since we came together as a couple." She explained but paused as she started to tear up, feeling her heart break knowing what she was about to say next. "On our first year anniversary, I found out I was pregnant..."

"Wait a minute, sorry to cut in!" Illidan interrupted. "You had a child?"

"Yes, now please let me finish!" The mage sobbed then wiped her tears away and tried her best to tell the rest of her story without crying.

Little did she know that her friends, including Faralana were listening in on the other side of Illidan's bedroom door, all them shocked and sad at the same time.

"When he came home, I told Ludwig that we were expecting a child and he was so happy! He told me that he was going to tell his friends about it and that he would come home with dinner. I waited for hours until it turned dark. I began to worry about his whereabouts and then I hear his laugh, alongside with a woman's giggle." Alyssana sniffled, her sad expression turning bitter and anger-filled.

Illidan's expression was shocked at first, but then turned into disgust, as well as her friends from outside the bedroom.

 _'How disgusting and disrespectful! How can a man appear happy to hear his woman is expecting their first child and yet go on to cheat on her with a broad?!'_ Illidan's thoughts turned sour but had to hide his anger for Alyssana.

"I peeked out the window of our home and I saw Ludwig with his arm around a woman's waist! Cunningly, I followed them to an abandoned farmhouse and before they were about to get busy, I showed myself!" Alyssana continued with an aggressive tone in her voice. "His mistress was someone I knew during my studies and she was one of the students who picked on me! I thought I could calm down but in an instant, anger and fury took over my mind and body. I trapped Ludwig in a prismatic prison and I started to feel a burning sensation within my veins. It wasn't the Fire magic that I could easily wield however! When I raised my hands at the wench, I set her on fire, but it came out as Felfire. As she burned, I heard demonic whispering in my ears, telling me to finish her off! And I did so...by absorbing what was left of her life force when I burnt her in Felfire."

Illidan was terrified of what he was hearing. "I remember when I looked into your memories that you were a cult-borne human. It's starting to make sense now that you're telling me of this power that you possessed."

"Still not done yet, Illidan." She half-chuckled. "After taking her life, I turned to Ludwig. I asked him why he did this. He planned all along to hurt me like this. Falling for me, marrying me and being happy about getting me pregnant was all a ruse. Apparently, he had done it before once but the woman killed herself along with the child while it was still inside the womb! And that was when he met me, I found out. He said that after I birthed our child, he would kill me and take it away to sell it...and I swear to you, I lost it! I completely forgot what morals were! I removed the shield but I made sure the doors and windows of the farmhouse were magically locked so he wouldn't escape. I rendered him defenceless and vulnerable, using Fel Fire to instantly burn his legs to the bone...then finally, I absorbed his life force as well and in doing so, I killed him. Realising what I had done, I walked out of the farmhouse and set it on fire, using Fire Magic instead of the Fel magic I wielded in anger. I had another rogue friend, Norwell Townend, who was a close friend to my ex-husband but he always made sure I was okay. I was able to find him late at night patrolling the grounds of Stormwind. We were alone so I was able to tell him everything! Sadly, he knew what Ludwig's true personality was and he was hoping that when he met me, he would've changed, but seeing what happened before had damaged his friendship with him and he was willing to help me cover-up what happened! After I gave birth to my son, Marenus, I had Norwell help him get adopted into a good family before I took off. I did spend a few days with my son before I had to give him away though."

All this information had made Illidan think more highly of Alyssana. Even though she killed her ex husband and his mistress and even though she had to give her son away, he saw Alyssana in a new light but he had a much better understanding of who she is.

He stood up from the bed, walked over to Alyssana and stroked her left cheek with a loving touch and held her right hand in his left hand. "Has Marenus tried to get in contact with you?" Illidan asked her.

"No. I told Norwell to tell the foster parents that I was dead." Alyssana squeaked, a tear rolling down her left cheek. "But I told him to keep an eye on him and he wrote me letters everyday to tell me how he is. If you had any idea how much I want to see Marenus without him knowing I killed his father because he cheated on me-"

"I understand, my love." Illidan hushed her trembling lips. "You had to give him away because you didn't want him to grow up knowing his father was gone because of you. Sooner or later he will find out, but I'm sure he would be understanding because you're his mother. You gave him away to protect him!"

The mage nodded, breaking down in tears yet again and Illidan chuckled whilst wiping away her tears.

"I miss him so much, Illidan!" She sobbed. "I want to hold him in my arms again and tell him how sorry I am for leaving him behind and that I will never do such a thing ever again!"

"You will, my love. If the foster parents knew to tell him that you're dead, what if he keeps asking about you? They're going to have to tell him the truth one way or another." Illidan wondered.

"If they tell him I'm alive, he will want answers but I won't blame him. Although, Norwell would've sent an urgent letter or come to see me to tell me about it." the mage sighed in deep thought.

Then, Illidan had an idea! An idea to maybe help his lover reunite with her son...but it was a very risky one! "You remember telling me that you wanted someone to witness you casting Augmenta Arcana?"

Alyssana popped her head up with bugged out eyes! "Yeah?"

"What if you somehow used your magic to get in contact with someone from Dalaran?" Illidan suggested. "Although, you'd have to also make sure to not leave a trace that leads to here..."

"I can do that!" Alyssana exclaimed with a gasp. "But doesn't Augmenta Arcana need to be performed in front of the council?"

"No, no, no, I'm not saying for you to cast the spell! I'm saying that you could somehow convince one of the members to get to your son and you could contact him that way!" Illidan debated.

Alyssana felt her heart burst but not in a bad way. In a way that she didn't realise she could do what Illidan said, but she hesitated, thinking about what her son had to say to her.

"No..." Alyssana breathed. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

Illidan was at a loss for words but he understood how she felt. "When was the latest letter Norwell sent you?" He asked her again.

"A few weeks ago! Before I came here but I never got to read it!" Alyssana gasped then she ran to the door to find her friends listening in. "What the? Were you guys eavesdropping on the whole conversation?!"

"Kinda!" Mylora spoke up. "We only heard when you said you wanted to tell the truth about yourself and up until now!"

Alyssana sighed then laughed at herself. "You guys! I love you all! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get through!"

"I'll help you!" Lehara volunteered and went along with the mage to help her find the letter.

"I didn't even think she were the type to marry and have a kid." Camlan commented. "Didn't you, my lord?"

"Not really." Illidan replied. "Except for the part about having a kid, I didn't expect that! But I understand what she had to go through to make sure he was safe. She sacrificed her motherhood for Marenus' safety and happiness."

"Say what you want about her, Cam." Ced chuckled. "She's truly a good person and I think Marenus should be thankful that his mother thought about him everyday and never forgot about him."

"If they reunite and they get to be a family again, I'm going to cry real tears!" Camlan exclaimed then Illidan, Ced, Tynsalia and Faralana gave him a funny look. "I'm serious! It's heartwarming knowing that she wants to get in contact with her son!"

"I'm more afraid for if Marenus doesn't want to know his mother." Tynsalia sighed. "But all we can do is hope he's willing to be reunited with his mother again."

"Hey Illidan! What if you have to meet him?" Faralana joked.

"I don't think I'm the fatherly type, honestly." Illidan groaned.

"Who knows? Maybe if you and Alyssana take it to the next level, maybe then you'd want a child." Faralana chatted. "Besides, who knows how long we have until our true enemy arrives? And you'll have no time to give her your heart...and a child."


	12. Special Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan helps Alyssana find the courage to go and find a way to get in contact with her son that she bore from her previous relationship and runs into a unexpected person from her past.

"I found it!" Alyssana shouted from her room.

Her friends and Illidan made their way to the loungeroom and gathered around Alyssana as she read the letter.

_"My dearest friend, Alyssana._   
_As usual, I'm writing to you to let you know how Marenus is progressing through his life. He keeps wondering about you, asking if you were really dead and the foster parents keep hounding me 'When can we tell him the truth?'. I'm even told that he prays to the Light to give him the answers he seeks and that he keeps trying to practice magic but he ends up wielding the Light instead. I hope this letter reaches you soon as I know you're going to Outland. Please consider the fact that your son may know that you're still alive as he feels it deep within his soul._

_Kind regards, Norwell."_

"Awww, your son is adorable from the sounds of it!" Lehara said in an adoring way.

"I told you that soon he'll know that you're alive." Illidan scoffed.

"Yeah but what if he begs for someone to look for me?" Alyssana wondered, thinking about the consequences of getting back in contact with her son.

"Look all I'm gonna say to you is this; Risk it!" Mylora spoke up. "You've been absent from your son's life for 5 years!"

"Mylora, you're forgetting she had a reason to be absent!" Faralana debated. "She killed the father because she caught him cheating on her after she told him she was pregnant!"

"Not to mention as well; How in the Hellsheim are you are going to accomplish getting into contact with Marenus in the first place?" Camlan pointed out.

While everyone, including Illidan were speculating on how to help Alyssana, she had already figured out how to reach her son. Even though it seemed very risky, it was the only way.

"I have to go to Shattrath City." she announced.

Illidan and her friends all stopped talking and gave a shocked look to her in unison!

"It's the only way!" she stated. "Besides, when I arrived at the Hellfire Peninsula, I had overheard whispers about an archmage named Khadgar. As the tale goes, he's still alive and in Shattrath City!"

"And you do know that they have a Naaru there that can detect us, right? And if you go there on your own, you'll be sought for questioning?" Faralana exclaimed in protest. "Do you know how crazy you are to even suggest going to the archmage?!"

"I knew who he was during my studies at Dalaran." Alyssana clarified. "I heard tales of how he destroyed the Dark Portal from this side to prevent any more danger to Azeroth on the other side!"

"Indeed he did." Illidan agreed. "The six of you, get back to training at once! I need to have a little discussion with my apprentice."

"Correction! Your 'mate'!" Mylora chuckled as she and everyone else walked away.

Once the mage's friends were gone, it was just her and Illidan who had a stern expression on his face. "Are you crazy or what?! Don't you realise going on your own to Shattrath City is too dangerous?!" Illidan hissed.

"And who was the one that said that I needed to reunite with my son?" Alyssana huffed. "Exactly, now shut up and let me walk you through my plan on getting to Shattrath City **AND** getting to Khadgar!"

"Alright, I'm listening, **mom**!" the demon hunter intoned childishly as he sat down on a nearby chair, putting his legs up on a nearby ottoman and his arms behind his head.

"Fuck you!" the mage laughed then composed herself back to being serious. "Alright, here's what I'm thinking; If I travel to Shattrath City on my own, the residents won't even know that I am conspiring with you."

"Except Khadgar! I know you're going to tell him that you're with me, let alone being my mate!" Illidan snapped, leaning forward on his chair.

"Why can't you trust me going on my own?!" Alyssana countered, taken aback by how Illidan was suddenly against his own idea of the mage reuniting with her son.

"Because I don't know if you're ever going to come back to me or come back alive!" he badgered, grabbing his lover by her upper arms with a panicked expression. "You're the only one who shares mutual feelings with me! At first, I thought helping you getting back in touch your son would make you happy, but the one thing I'm worried about is you involving Khadgar in order to get back in contact with Marenus."

Alyssana looked into Illidan's sorrowful eyes, knowing that she appreciates how much Illidan really cares for her. She reached up to his face, stroking his right cheek which made him melt and softly tapped his nose in an adoring fashion, making him smile in a sad way.

"What I'm saying is that if Khadgar turns his back on you, I won't be able to hold back the demon within me again. If he prevents you from coming back to me, he will suffer my wrath." Illidan uttered to his human lover in a calm manner.

"He won't!" The mage reassured Illidan. "If he tries to, you know I'll be out of there in a jiffy!"

The demon hunter bit his lip with a growl and brought Alyssana in a tight and loving embrace! He pulled away to look at her face and drawing in all her features. Her dark brown eyes that had a faint twinkle of gold that could be seen in the sunlight. Her dark brown hair that would straighten perfectly although Illidan preferred her hair to be naturally wavy. Her chubby cheeks that whenever she smiled, her dimples would show. Her perfect plump pink lips that could entice any man to give into this woman's lusty yet loving aura. He stared at her lips, parting a little as she too, stared at Illidan with loving eyes. He carefully placed his thumb on her bottom lip without pricking her with his claw and she softly kissed it, letting out a quiet moan. His wings wrapped around them both, giving them both a sense of security, as if their embrace wasn't enough!

"Kene'thil surfas, dalah surfal." Illidan finally spoke in his native language. "Elune-adore."

Alyssana only understood the last couple of words but not the first bunch! She did study a bit of Darnassian the last time she was in Kalimdor but she still has much to learn and now, she has more of a reason to learn. The demon hunter pulled his beloved closer to his face and went right near her left ear!

"As soon as you're done with Khadgar and you get to your son, you come straight back here, front and centre!" He growled into her ear.

"As you wish, my lord." The mage shuddered in pleasure as she pulled away. "I don't know why but I have a feeling that you'd-"

"I've already heard it from Faralana and no, I don't think I'd make a good father." Illidan laughed. "In all seriousness, I don't think I'd be ready to be one."

Those words cut Alyssana deeply, poisoning her perspective of Illidan but she swallowed her pain and spoke in a monotone expression. "No one is ever ready to be a parent, Illidan. I wasn't, but I still gave birth to Marenus and I got to be with him for a few days before I had to give him up."

Illidan heeded her words and without her knowing, he read her soul and noticed that she was in pain. Then he thought back to what he said and immediately regretted opening his mouth.

"What I'm meant to say is; If I had a kid, I don't think it would like me as their father. I fear that I'd be seen as a monster." He clarified and Alyssana exhaled a sigh of relief.

"That's better! Think about what you're going to say first before it comes out of your damn mouth." She sternly lectured.

"I'm pretty sure Marenus is going to be one happy kid when he hears from you." Illidan remarked.

"Or an angry one." Alyssana wondered. "Again, you're forgetting I've left him alone for 5 years so I'm sure he'll have a lot of questions and a lot of pent up rage for me."

Illidan looked at her in deep thought, then a sad smile formed across his face. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly. "The only thing that matters is that you tried. There's a secret passageway that you can get in and out of without anyone seeing you. It's through your room but you'll have to crawl out. Again I'll repeat this; Once you're done with your business at Shattrath City, you come straight back here!"

The mage nodded in understanding and headed for the passageway.

 _'I wonder if she knew what I said to her in my native language.'_ The demon hunter thought to himself. _'Perhaps not, but maybe I'll tell her when the time feels right.'_

What seemed like forever and was actually 10 minutes, Alyssana finally crawled out to the end of the passageway. It was very well hidden that there was barely anyone around! She was dressed in a purple and black robe with a dark green hooded cloak and she made some upgrades to her staff. It was once a jewelled sceptre, gifted to her back in Kalimdor by Telean's sister in Ashenvale, but with Alyssana's advanced Arcane magic and thanks to Tynsalia, it was now fashioned with a colour-changing heart shaped gem with swirls of tiny crystals floating in an atom-like pattern. The handle of the staff was a branch of dark wood from the forests of Teldrassil with carefully carved in patterns, keeping the fact that this staff came from Kalimdor. It was also a reminder that she once had a good friend back on Azeroth, but now she sees it as a reminder of who led him to his death; her. However, she could only pray to the Light that Telean's sister would forgive her! Alyssana kept her thoughts on it for a while until she reached the outskirts of Shattrath City! She immediately switched her mindset to why she was here in the first place; get to Khadgar and find a way to contact her son! As Alyssana took a few steps into the city, a Draenei guard halted her in place.

"Be careful where you go, young mage." He warned. "If you're looking for Khadgar, head up the stairs, not down."

She looked down and realised she was going to the Lower Cities of Shattrath and quickly made her way up the stairs. She turned around to thank the guard and continued onward.

"Alyssana?!" A voice called.

The mage looked around confused, trying to find the source of the voice. Then she saw a man with short brown hair and he was sporting a Stormwind tabard!

"Norwell?!" She gasped in shock.

"Thank the light, you're alive!" The rogue laughed with relief as he ran up to the mage to give her a hug. "I wasn't sure if you read my letter so I came all the way here to find you!"

"Norwell...I have a lot to explain." Alyssana started but was immediately interrupted again.

"Yeah you do! You need to come home!" Norwell effused.

"I can't!" the mage raised her voice with annoyance which made Norwell have a surprised expression as well as those around him and Alyssana turn their heads.

She huffed through her noise then looked at Norwell. "We need to speak in private." she harshly whispered.

The rogue nodded in agreement and led the mage to a place where they could converse in private and out of sight.

"Alright, talk. I've never seen you this annoyed before and I'm worried." Norwell stated, crossing his arms as he took a seat across from Alyssana. "Why can't you come home?"

"What we speak of here stays between you and me, got it?" she replied with a serious look. "I've gotten myself into something that I can't really escape from but it wasn't by accident, it was on purpose."

"What do you mean?" Norwell asked worriedly, then his face turned pale when he noticed Alyssana's the only one he's talking to. "Wait..."

The mage burst into tears with a silent sob but quickly composed herself to speak normally. "I was the only survivor. I tried to fend off Illidan and his demon hunters, but I was captured." she whispered.

"But how are you still alive? What hold does he have on you?" Norwell quietly expressed his worries again, grabbing Alyssana's hands and holding them.

It took Alyssana a lot of courage to say it but it was the best shot she had at helping further explain why she wouldn't go back to Azeroth. "My heart." she gulped.

The rogue was shocked at first, but then he slowly started putting the pieces together. "I see." he responded with disappointment in his tone of voice. "But how were you able to get here without him knowing?"

"He let me come here because I told him about Marenus." the mage confessed, then she began to explain more about her stay with Illidan. "As crazy as it sounds, he kept me alive because he was impressed by how powerful and how skilled I was with Arcane magic! I thought of it as a benefit at first, mind you and I **was** planning to get the fuck out of there **at first**! But then he started to teach me more advanced ways of using Arcane magic and along the way, not only did I make new friends, but the demon hunter himself had stolen my heart, Norwell and not by force or by using spells either! It was natural, I don't care if you think it's stockholm syndrome, the love I have for Illidan is real! He wants me to be happy and as soon as I told him about Marenus, he fully supported me in wanting to get back in contact with him. That's why I'm still alive!"

Norwell took a deep breath and exhaled as he stood up and turned his back on Alyssana. The mage's heart started to race in fear of what he might say next!

"Norwell?" she quietly spoke, hoping to elicit a response.


	13. Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssana talks with Norwell, who was a friend of her late ex-husband, Ludwig Holton, and tells all to him about her and Illidan. Afterwards, she has a rising doubt about trusting her close friend about her being with Illidan and asks for his aid.

"So you're saying that you're in love with The Betrayer? And that you would stay here rather than be with your own son who you've been absent from for 5 years?" Norwell finally spoke as he turned to face Alyssana and he had a betrayed look on his face.

"First of all; Yes, I am in love with Illidan! And second; No, but I want my son to know I'm alive and that soon, I will be coming home, but not now." Alyssana tried to clarify but Norwell wouldn't listen.

"I'm finding it hard to believe that you won't come home because of your affection for Illidan..." He shuddered.

"Norwell, you've got it all wrong!" Alyssana stressed quietly. "It's not that I won't come home because I love Illidan but because he's actually against The Burning Legion, therefore I want to help him with his cause! And aren't you happy that I'm finally experiencing a real love unlike the one I had with Ludwig?"

The very name sent shivers down Norwell's spine but he stood his ground. "Y-yes and no! Yes because you deserve to be loved in every way and no because if we know Illidan, he'll turn his back on you! And how do you know that he loves you anyway?" He scoffed.

The mage couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her old friend for 5 years who helped cover up what happened to her ex-husband is speaking out against her!

Tears started to form in Alyssana's dark brown eyes and she made a silent sob. "You don't know him like I do..." she shivered, trying to hold in her building rage.

"How can you support a monster like him?" Norwell shook his head in disbelief.

His very words were like knives to Alyssana's trusting heart but then she remembered something. "You know Darnassian right?" She countered.

"Y-yes I do, I studied it because I fancied a Night Elf Warrior. Still do to this day." Norwell stuttered in surprise to the change of subject.

Alyssana found a piece of parchment lying around and grabbed it and magically summoned a quill. "Then can you translate this for me?"

"As your friend, yes." Norwell sighed in annoyance.

The mage hastily wrote down the words that Illidan spoke to her and handed the finished writing to Norwell. As he scanned the lettering, his face turned pale and his expression grew ever darker in anger.

"He just told you he loves you...so it is true. He really does love you..." he hissed through his teeth.

Alyssana was filled with extreme happiness and her heart was filled with love but she couldn't really express it as it was too obvious that Norwell seemed upset with what he just read.

_"If this idiot is still upset that I can't come home, he's got another thing coming."_

Alyssana reached for the rogue's right shoulder and sighed. "Norwell, I will repeat again; Just because I won't come home, doesn't mean I don't want to see my son. I do, but I have a duty here to help Illidan defeat The Burning Legion." Alyssana began to explain. "If you could do me a little favour, once you get back to Azeroth, let my son know that I'm alive and that I will be home soon. Please Norwell, you said in your letter that he knows in his soul that I'm still alive! Just do this for me and I won't ask anymore of you except to keep what we conversed here between us."

"I understand...I'm sorry for my reaction too, it's just after years of not being able to speak with you personally, I've missed you." Norwell apologised humbly. "What I don't understand is why you want to help Illidan. Don't you know of the things he's done?"

"I do know, but he did so to stop The Burning Legion and its demons, so of course he was seen as a traitor when really, he's just trying to go behind enemy lines and take down The Burning Legion and their leaders." Alyssana further explained.

Norwell seemed distant at first but he nodded in understanding. As he left, so did Alyssana. But as she was making her way back, she had a feeling that something was wrong with Norwell and it was making her feel very uneasy!

_"For as long as I can remember, I've trusted Norwell to watch over my son as I went away. But now, I thought he would understand what I'm doing is for Marenus_ _' future_ _._ _Best not dwell on it, I'll talk to Illidan about it._ _"_

**Back in Shattrath City...**

**_"_ ** **_Mark my words, old friend. I will do anything to bring you home...and bring you to justice."_ **

**At the Black Temple...**

Alyssana had finally made it back "home" by going through the secret passageway that Illidan told her about. She wanted to surprise Illidan so she listened out for him! She could hear him snoring loudly so she carefully opened her bedroom door to the loungeroom but no one was there. She went to the kitchen, empty! Then she snuck over to Illidan's bedroom door! It was opened a little so she peaked through and thankfully saw the curtains on his king-sized four post bed were drawn open. She crept over to get a proper look at Illidan and he was sleeping soundly like a baby! Alyssana's heart melted at this sight, the man who told her he loved her in his native language made her heart flutter with pure love. She magically changed into his favourite lingerie set along with a pastel green silk robe and strolled to the kitchen. It's been a while since they've cooked together but she wanted to make Illidan feel special. She went on to make coconut scrolls and she even made apple cakes with sugary icing! Once Alyssana started boiling the kettle, she heard rummaging in Illidan's room!

_"Aww the big baby demon is finally awake!"_

"Alyssana? Is that you?!" Illidan shouted from his room.

"Yes I'm back, my love! I made us some sugary treats to enjoy!" The mage happily chirped.

The demon hunter rushed into the kitchen to swing Alyssana into his big strong arms and held her tightly. "So how did it go? Did you get to Khadgar?!" He asked frantically.

Then Alyssana felt her uneasiness settle in again and her loving expression turned into a worried one. Illidan noticed it and sat her down on a nearby dining chair.

"What happened, dalah surfas?" Illidan asked her as he knelt down to her height.

"I did get to Shattrath City but instead of speaking to Khadgar, I ran into Norwell. Apparently he was looking for me and thinking he was my closest friend, I told him everything. He told me that Marenus feels in his soul that I'm alive and that he's demanding answers, so on that note, at least he wants to know who I am. But before I left, I started to feel uneasy and I don't think I'm safe here anymore, Illidan." Alyssana shuddered a response and started to well up in tears again. "By the Light, why am I such a big crybaby?! I hate it!!"

Illidan sighed from his nose and patted Alyssana's head. "It's because you thought you could trust him. But now, you feel unsure about his loyalty, don't you?"

The mage nodded in reply. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking..."

Illidan held her close again and stared into her dark brown eyes. The white sclera in her eyes was a little bloodshot from all the crying she's been doing and Illidan felt a little enraged that he couldn't go with her to make sure nobody hurt her or made her upset. But somebody did and that somebody was Norwell! Illidan kissed her forehead and gestured her to stay in the temple. As soon as he walked out of the lounge room, he stormed to the centre of the training area and everyone stopped what they were doing and cast their attention to Illidan, their shan'do!

"Master Illidan! Do we have a mission?" Camlan announced as he bowed down in respect to Illidan.

"I need you and Faralana to capture someone for me!" Illidan began but was soon surrounded by Alyssana's friends.

Then he gestured them back into the lounge room to speak privately as a group. "Now listen here, all of you! Alyssana believes she's in danger. She had confided in her rogue 'friend' instead of Khadgar, but she said that as she walked away, she felt uneasy because of the way he reacted when she told him everything."

"Well, I'd be upset too!" Camlan spoke up. "If I found out my dear friend of half a bloody decade for crying out loud, is conspiring with the enemy and is in love with their leader, I'd be pissed too."

"Unless you're forgetting, Camlan, that Alyssana is the one we're supporting here, not Norwell!" Lehara stressed. "In this case, Alyssana was trying to get back in contact with her son and she believes she trusted in the wrong person."

"But why are you sending us to capture him?" Mylora questioned.

"Unless...?" Ced gasped as he put a hand on Mylora's shoulder.

"I suspect that Norwell may be in league with Kil'jaden...and on purpose." Illidan bet. "But the real question is...why? Hence why I brought you all here to discuss how to capture him as he's been a Rogue for a while now, but if there's the slightest possibility that he's being empowered by Kil'jaden at all, you guys are fit for this mission."

"Anything to make sure Alyssana feels safe!" Cam spoke up. "Who's coming along?"

The rest of the group; Mylora, Lehara, Cedrannul, Tynsalia and Faralana all agreed to hunt down the human and so they made haste for the hunt. When they left, Alyssana opened the door to the loungeroom a little and looked at Illidan with concern.

"They really don't mind doing this?" Alyssana queried.

"Why do you think I've been training them for?" Illidan countered with a smirk as he made his way over to Alyssana. "While they're gone, I think it's time you relaxed for the time being. You've been through so much already."

"No, I can't relax..." the mage sighed but then she gave Illidan a flirtatious look. "We didn't get to finish what we started."

"Aww, don't worry, we'll get to that soon." he chuckled.

Alyssana huffed in annoyance then grabbed Illidan by his horns and pulled him down!

"Owww! What are you doing?!" Illidan exclaimed. "Uhhh, I didn't say something wrong again did I?"

"There was only one good thing about my conversation with Norwell." Alyssana started off. "He knew how to speak Darnassian."

Cluelessly, he groaned. "Your point being?"

"He translated to me what you said." The mage said in a gentle tone, caressing Illidan's left cheek, freeing his left horn.

He started blushing intensely as he remembered what he said to her before she left for Shattrath City.

He gulped in nervousness. "I was going to tell you what it meant when you came back, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way." He admitted.

The mage sighed with a smile and nuzzled into his forehead with hers. "Isn't it obvious, darling?" She whispered. "I love you too."

Illidan 'purred' after her response and took this opportunity to grab his lover by her face and pull her into a kiss full of passion. He pulled away and as he stood up straight, he lifted up Alyssana to his height and held her for a sweet and tight embrace.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been holding in those words?" He groaned into her neck.

"A while now?" She laughed as she pulled away to look at Illidan in the face.

"I love you so much." He purred as he stared lovingly into her eyes, making her smile that showed the dimples in her cheeks. "Has Norwell at least said anything about your son? Aside from him wanting you back home."

"Yeah! He wants to be a warrior like his father but he has potential in wielding the Light!" Alyssana said with optimism. "Apparently, he tried to use magic like me and he was getting bullied and picked on for not having magical abilities like me."

"Well that's just rude!" Illidan scoffed in disgust. "Did he at least have the patience for it?"

"Yeah he did. Although, I have faith that he would make a great Paladin. It'd be better than a bloodthirsty Warrior like his father was." Alyssana sighed in worry. "I have so many things to say to him when I see him again."

"You will in due time, my love." Her lover comforted her with care and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "It's about time you rest now. You've been crying a lot lately and I don't like that. It's even worse that I couldn't exactly disguise myself to come with you to Shattrath City and be there for you as moral and emotional support."

"Illidan..." she cooed in response.

"There's another thing I have to teach you as your master." Illidan said in a normal tone. "It's something I've taught my demon hunters to do but in your case it'll be different."

"And that is...?"


	14. True Friends Stab You In The Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alyssana confesses her worry about trusting in the wrong person, Illidan teaches her a method of interrogation that causes her to unlock a power that she had to supress as a child...at the cost of questioning her own morality. This causes Illidan to have extra care for Alyssana as she would do something she never thought she could do, nor was she capable of doing!

"I'm going to teach you how to interrogate someone by using your magic." Illidan proposed. "Usually, I'd ask my demon hunters to scorch their eyes out to see the true identity in everyone's souls. When I met you for the first time, you had a powerful aura that almost matched one like Azhara but not quiet as powerful, even though you have the potential and yet you still have a lot to discover."

"Okay thank you for the compliment but why do I need to-" it took a moment for Alyssana to realise what Illidan was asking of her. "Wait...are you saying..."

"When Norwell is captured, you're going to have to be the one to interrogate him." Illidan revealed, making Alyssana shudder in fear. "Even if he has no chance of being in league with Kil'jaden, you need closure of your own safety and in order to do that, you must-"

"Torture him?" Alyssana finished his sentence. "Illidan, he's been my best friend for half a decade! Why would I want to hurt him to get the answers I need?"

"You don't trust him, right?" Illidan fired back. "And since you know him, the interrogation will be more effective. Think about it! Would you want to know if he's sent word to the Alliance to execute you if they know about you being in league with me?!"

"Yes!" The mage raised her voice. "Of course I'd want to know! I just don't see how you demon hunters-"

"I'm sorry, my love but I'm going to cut you off again and I'll repeat myself; You need to be the one to interrogate him! Not me, not my demon hunters but you!" Illidan countered then took a breath and held his lover's human hands and began to speak in a gentle tone. "Dearest, I know the truth hurts but you must be the one to do this. Again I'll repeat; It'll be more effective since you know him so well. If anything, if he lies about something you already know the truth about, you can call him out on it."

The mage took a deep breath and exhaled to speak again. "I understand, Illidan. It's just..."

"You feel as if you'd be going against the Alliance for extracting information out of your friend by torture and inflicting pain." Illidan finished her sentence. "I'm not asking the mage part of you, though. I'm asking the warlock within you."

"The warlock?" Alyssana questioned Illidan in surprise.

"If I can recall correctly, you mentioned burning your ex-husband's side piece in Felfire 5 years ago. You felt a dark corruption overcome your mind and body and you lost control, killing your ex-husband as a result." Illidan replied. "You'll need to use that same dark magic to interrogate Norwell. I know it will hurt you, but know this Alyssana, I will be there for if you can't take anymore of what you're doing. If need be, I'll supervise your interrogation of him."

The mage nodded in response and leaned onto Illidan's chest for comfort and he wrapped his arms around her for an embrace. He started kissing her forehead softly in various spots and made his way to her rosy pink lips and sensually smothered them with his love. He pulled away for air to look at his work on her. Panting for air, her pupils increased in size looking at her lover with a craving for more.

"You're so precious." Illidan cooed at this sight. "So many things I would do to you when the timing is right."

The last part stung Alyssana but in a teasing way. It's been so long since a man, let alone a night elf-turned-demon touched her and kissed her in a way that made her crave for more. Illidan placed Alyssana on his bed to make her sit and he took a step back to start conjuring something. She had enough of waiting! It's been a while since she's been stuck at this temple, it's time she got some kind of action aside from Illidan eating her out. She stood up and started stripping off her clothes slowly. This caught Illidan's attention and he stopped to watch her strip down. He was already biting his lip, looking at her curves and perfect round breasts that bounced a little and seeing her toned calves made him hungry for her. She noticed the way he was looking at her and she didn't hesitate to spread her legs showing the soaking wetness in between. Illidan growled at this sight and dove in with a snarl! Alyssana yelped at his roughness but she didn't mind it. In fact, she loved it. He shoved his tongue deep into her wet peach and enjoyed the taste of his human lover. It was sweet with a hint of tanginess that sent Illidan over the moon, craving more. Alyssana couldn't stop herself from tossing around and yelping in pleasure every second Illidan flicked his demon tongue on her swollen love button. Before she could even climax, she was caught off guard when Illidan backed away.

"Why'd you stop?" Alyssana panted.

The demon hunter hovered over her naked body and leaned in close to her ear. "After you learn how to torture a demon, we'll get in the sheets after that." He whispered and pulled away to face her only to give her a cheeky wink. "Get dressed, we have work to do."

_'Dammit! At least I tried...'_

**5 hours later...**

They had to wait for a while before Alyssana's demon hunter friends came back with Norwell in chains. Making him kneel before Lord Illidan himself, the beaten Rogue looked up to see Alyssana standing beside the Lord of the Illidari, hand in hand. All he could do was spit blood at her feet which earned him a nice hard punch across the face from Faralana!

"Impatient are we? Before I could even tell you why you're brought here before me and my queen, you spit at her with disrespect." Illidan chuckled. "Has something about her made you go sour?"

 _'My queen? Hmm, I don't think we've talked about a coronation but oh well, go off on that, Illidan. Maybe when I'm on top, you will be calling me your queen!'_ Alyssana thought to herself, thinking what could've happened **5 hours ago**.

"All I cared about was getting her home to her son!" Norwell shouted. "But she had grown soft being with you and so she has abandoned her son and the Alliance to be with you!"

Illidan kept a straight face whilst Alyssana did as well, although deep down, she wanted to put her newly learnt skills to use. He turned his back on Norwell to cover the sight of Alyssana.

"It's time, my love." Illidan stated then turned to face Mylora and Ceddranul. "Bring him in for interrogation."

Mylora and Ced dragged Norwell inside the Black Temple to a room specifically for torturing demons. Even if Illidan was sure that Norwell is either possessed by a demon or in league with the Burning Legion, he sensed that there was some demonic essence within Norwell so the interrogation has to happen. And Alyssana has to be the one to do it since she has a personal history with the Rogue. Mylora and Ced were gestured to wait outside by Illidan and Alyssana stared down at the Rogue.

"Look at you." Norwell started. "What has he done to you?"

"Illidan's taught me many things ever since my capture." Alyssana countered with a smile. "Like this."

She held out her right hand and started torturing Norwell, slowly siphoning his life essence, absorbing it to empower herself. As he was screaming bloody murder, he couldn't believe that the mage he once knew has changed. The warlock within Alyssana has awakened with a vengeance! She ceased her life draining spell and Norwell coughed out blood.

"Did you really come here to bring me home? Speak!" the mage commanded.

"The higher ups at Stormwind asked me to bring you back. They needed you for a counterattack on the Horde's armies." Norwell shot, staggering from internal pain of Alyssana's life siphoning spell.

"What higher ups? Who sent you?!" Alyssana demanded, this time using a spell that burned Norwell's veins from within.

' _Geez! I didn't think my apprentice would be so cruel to use that spell. Then again, i told her to do that._ ' Illidan thought to himself as he watched the poor Rogue screaming in pain. _'By Elune, I've created a monster!'_

"The SI:7! They sent me to retrieve you!" Norwell shouted in pain. "Please make it stop!"

"Norwell, don't think you can fool me!" the mage raged, now infuriated with his lies. "I am fully aware you're not a part of them. Now, tell me the truth! Who sent you? What are your reasons for coming here? **Tell me!!!** "

Fel green cracks started appearing on the Rogue's chest, a burning sensation running through him, making him scream in bloodcurdling cries!

"My love, that's enough! You're going to kill him!" Illidan warned Alyssana, seeing her eyes turn a Fel green, just like his!

Thankfully, she stopped just in time to cry in guilt. She looked at Norwell, his chest bared and parts of his flesh scarred!

"You...never..." Norwell breathed then look at Alyssana, seething in hate yet in pain. "You never noticed i had feelings for you. I hoped you would be with me after i helped you get rid of evidence that you killed your husband. But it's too late now! Stormwind knows what you did that night and the king instructed me to bring you back to Stormwind to be judged in court. Even your son knows what you did and he'll never forgive you for what you've done to his father. You have no one left to go home to!"

 **SNAP!** The violent impulse Alyssana had when she tried to take down Illidan came back, but more bloodthirsty than ever! Illidan tried to restrain her but with tears in her eyes, her eyes turning completely dark purple, she summoned an Arcane dagger and slashed Norwell's throat with a battle cry. After realising what she had just done, she really let it all out now, this time in guilt and agony. Illidan came to comfort her, holding her curvy form in his arms. She turned to him, covering her mouth to muffle her sobbing.

"Illidan...what have i done? What have i done?!" she blubbered, her lower jaw shaking as she spoke. "I didn't mean to...I-"

"It's done now. You can't take back what you did." Illidan tried his best to console his lover. "But the one thing i'll tell you is that he lied about one thing."

"What did he lie about?" the broken mage wept.

"You do have someone to come home to. A family even." Illidan replied, moving strand of hair out of Alyssana's face and placing it behind her ear. "And family stays together."

She nodded in agreement and nuzzled her face into Illidan's chest, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck for an embrace. He picked her body up bridal-style and walked her to the kitchen and sat her down on a chair. He made her a cup of chamomile tea to help calm her nerves whilst she conjured strawberry jam filled donuts with strawberry icing. Illidan went to the loungeroom to gesture Alyssana's friends to come talk to him.

"Faralana, Camlan, I need you both to get rid of the Rogue's body. Alyssana lashed out in provoked anger and she's not taking it very well. Once you two are done, come join us for a group talk. The rest of you, come along. Alyssana needs your support apart from mine." Illidan instructed as he went back to the kitchen with Mylora, Lehara, Tynsalia and Ced whilst Faralana and Camlan went to the interrogation room to find Norwell's bloodlet body.

"Damn! She did a number on him!" Faralana cringed as she looked at the body.

"It doesn't matter what went down. All we know is that he may have said something that caused Alyssana to take his life. But on a positive note, she got her closure." Cam sighed in pity. "Still, I hope Alyssana will be okay! I really can't imagine what she went through but, I have a feeling somewhere along the line, it killed something within her. Let's just get this thing out of here and join the others."

"Agreed! Alyssana needs us." Faralana nodded and helped Cam clean up.

**Back at the kitchen...**

Illidan rubbed his lover's back as she wept over how her so-called friend sold her out not only to the king of Stormwind but her son knows about how his father truly died. Pretty soon, all the factions of the Alliance would know of her treachery and crime, not knowing what really happened for Alyssana to do such a thing.

"Since the Alliance knows what she did, if they realise Norwell's dead, they're going to be sending in more people to retrieve Alyssana." Lehara spoke up.

"I can't believe Norwell would sell you out like that. All because he had feelings for you." Ced growled in disgust. "But you're right, Lehara. We need to be prepared for if anyone else comes around to take Alyssana."

"We should make them think that we're holding Alyssana as a prisoner!" Mylora suggested but was immediately shut down by Tynsalia.

"They won't believe it. Even if we made them believe that Alyssana is our prisoner, they'd still come to take her away." Tynsalia attested.

"We also need to prepare for the worst." Illidan declared. "If Maiev hears about Alyssana, she'll come after her too, but not to take her as a prisoner."

The four demon hunters knew what he was going to say next and nodded in acknowledgment. Faralana and Cam came back and they were caught up on what everyone was discussing.

"No matter what, Alyssana, we will make sure no harm comes to you. Maiev will have to cut through us to get to you!" Lehara vowed.

The mage, feeling accepted thanked them all for their allegiance to her. After an hour went by and all the snacks were devoured, her group of friends went to turn in for the night and Alyssana went to her room to climb under the blankets. The very touch of pure cotton fabric delightfully kissed her skin as she curled up into a ball and let her tears fall from her dark brown eyes but she didn't make a single sob. She thought about how long she had been here. A week maybe? How could she have fallen for the Lord of the Illidari, a demon no less? And in that short amount of time, they had a massive connection to one another. But he has shown her such respect and listened to every word she had to say. Was it a tactic to keep her confined here? Maybe. And if so, he has done a marvelous job at manipulating her to stay with him. But she heard it for herself.

_"You have no one left to go home to."_

_"Your son knows what you did and he'll never forgive you for what you did to his father!"_

Those very words had permanently etched themselves into Alyssana's mind and she had to admit to herself that Illidan was right. She had no one left to go home to back on Azeroth, but here, he and the other Illidari had made her feel welcome here. Even though Faralana was a bitch to Alyssana at first out of jealousy, they both made their peace and have become quick friends!

_"What has he done to you?!"_

Another phrase that haunted Alyssana. Illidan had helped her master some of her spells but he also told her to interrogate her own best friend and in the end, she killed him out of anger. But was it the right thing to do? She can't bring him back obviously, but she regretted taking a life that wasn't hers to take. If she had held her ground instead of lashing out, she would've asked Illidan to kill him for her. It would be more gorey but it was better than getting her own hands dirty. Yet she killed him anyway. She snapped out of her negative thoughts and went back to thinking about Illidan. She thought about what he said to her that night. About their intimacy being kept as a secret, but surprise, surprise, their relationship is no longer a secret! On a positive note, she even had some Illidari come up to her and to speak of how happy they are that their master has found someone special and that being her. She too is happy but she wanted more! There was one thing they haven't done but they haven't been able to go full throttle...yet.


	15. Being Her Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, with no interruptions, the intimacy between Alyssana and Illidan can at long last begin to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a lot of sexual content in this chapter so if you're squeamish about that kind of stuff, I suggest you move on to the next chapter.

Alyssana climbed out of bed and went straight to her vanity to fix up her hair. After that, she went to her dresser and searched through her clothes to find something to "entice" Illidan. She finally found it! A black corset with green etchings that looked like vines and leaves and a black g-string with attachments for her fishnet vine stockings.

"Should I really put on makeup?" She said to herself and she looked in the vanity mirror at her figure. "Well it could either give Illidan a boner or he'd tell me to go to the succubus' for advice on how to dress properly."

Either way, she was happy with how she looked tonight. She did her eyeliner, mascara and put on some smokey rose lipstick for contrast.

' _If Illidan doesn't think I'm stunning, he's got another thing coming! Besides, I'm supposed to be his queen.'_

She put on a black dressing gown to cover up part of her kinky outfit and made her way to Illidan's room, cheekily prancing along the way. Again, the door was half-opened so she took a peek and saw Illidan was at his desk reading a book. She didn't want to somehow scare him, although she doubts anything could scare him, she hid herself and called out for him.

"Illidan? Are you still awake?"

He didn't get startled but he was happy knowing his human lover is still awake. Why wouldn't he be happy though? He didn't forget what they started earlier today!

"Yes, I am! Come in, my dearest!" He called out to her.

As soon as Alyssana walked in with a black robe, Illidan saw her stockings and a mischievous smile crept upon his face. Then he looked at her face and bit his bottom lip oh so subtly!

"Someone got all dressed up for me." He noted as Alyssana walked over to him as if she was on a cat walk and leaned on his desk.

"Whatcha reading, Master?" She asked playfully.

"I was reading up on some more spells that you could master but then I realised 'hang on, I've seen Alyssana wield some weaponry' so I'm looking into getting you some weapons forged." Illidan explained as he bookmarked the book he was reading and set it aside.

"Ooh I get to play with weapons this time?" Alyssana giggled.

"Yes you will, my dear." Illidan chuckled as he grabbed Alyssana by her waist and propped her on his lap, making her face him. "There is one weapon you get to play with tonight."

She bit her lip as she felt Illidan's "weapon" harden underneath her crotch. She couldn't resist so she started grinding on his lap, making him grunt and growl. He got a clear view of her g-string and he let out a low moan and slipped his hands underneath her robe to grab her ass and squeezed them softly as she picked up the pace.

"My little...!" He groaned. "You're such a spoilt brat, aren't you?"

"Well, you did give me a luxurious bedroom with luxury items, so of course I'm spoilt!" Alyssana smiled.

A hard smack went on her buttocks and she yelped in surprise yet she giggled in enjoyment! She found herself being pulled closer to Illidan and moaned when he licked her earlobe.

"Such a spoilt brat should be punished!" He whispered in her left ear. "Take off that robe and get on all fours on my bed, my love."

"What happened to 'my queen'?" She laughed being all cheeky until she earned another hard smack on her ass. "Yes master!"

She stood up from Illidan's lap and slowly took off her robe in front of him. He started growling like a wild beast as soon as he saw his human's outfit, looking raunchy and alluring. His licked his lips as he scanned her body up and down and he gestured a nod to his bed for Alyssana to go to. He waited for her to get on all fours and stood up from his chair.

"Don't move!" he commanded and walked over to a chest with some 'fun toys'.

He grabbed a riding crop and he made sure Alyssana wasn't looking in his direction. She wasn't! _'Good girl!'_ He made his way over to her and looked at her delicious buttocks just waiting to be smacked with his crop.

"Just relax, my love, this is probably going to hurt." He chuckled in a dark tone and let his human lover have it.

One smack was enough to make her scream in surprise! 

_'I knew what i was getting myself into but damn that hurts! But he's right about me being naughty so i deserve this.'_ Alyssana thought to herself as he kept smacking her ass with his crop.

 **5** smacks! "When i tried to teach you how to interrogate a demon earlier today, you distracted me by stripping down like the beautiful seductress you are. But i gave in because i love you and i wanted to wait to take you and claim you as mine when there is no one bothering us this time." He purred as he saw red marks on his magical lover's ass and her cunt becoming moist.

5 **more** smacks! "And the fact you called me out for calling you my queen earlier." he growled playfully and he leant over to Alyssana's right ear. "Tonight, I will officially make you my queen and if you behave, i may hold a small celebration for you. A celebration of becoming my mate for life."

Alyssana shuddered at his sultry, soft yet deep monstrous voice. This made her hands go weak as she'd been holding herself up for a bit too long and so she let go, presenting her dripping twat to her lover. Her **master**. Illidan stood up and he got an amazing view of his sweetheart's luscious muff. He pulled down her g-string and using his middle finger, without his claw pricking her, he stroked her soaked cunt from front to back, making her produce a high pitched moan. Her juices were covering his finger and he brought it to her mouth, making her lap it up. He turned her around on the bed and immediately dominated her, holding her hands above her head with one hand and the other hand undoing her corset!

"Oh fuck!" Alyssana shuddered out loud as she felt his claws slightly touch her skin.

He went up to her ear and let out a monstrous growl that would've scared Alyssana if she wasn't turned on by his dominance! He then proceeded to lick her neck, making her melt in pleasure as she desperately tried to free her hands from Illidan's strong grasp.

He retracted his tongue and sat up with his wings spread fully and they thankfully didn't touch the bed posts. "Now we shall finish what we started! You are mine!!!" He roared with each last word beng spoken louder as he transformed into his demon form which again, didn't scare Alyssana.

She looked up at him with joy and ecstasy as she bit her bottom lip. She moaned with excitement when he fondled with her breasts and a sinister smile grew across Illidan's face. He opened his mouth ajar and he started to drool with a mischevious look in his eyes. He licked his lips and dove right into Alyssana's lower region and feasted on her as if it would be the last time. She tried her best not to squirm and scream from the extreme pleasure Illidan was giving to her, but his growling sent intense vibrations to her body that she couldn't help but twitch at the feeling and make small squeals to ease her need to totally strain her vocal cords! She was getting close to her climax until Illidan pulled away and came close to her face and growled. Now Alyssana got a little scared of him but only in a way that she was curious about what he'll do next. Somehow, Illidan's nether regions were completely bare to Alyssana's eyes and she couldn't help but stare at his "Fel Stick". She manipulated Illidan into laying on his back and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Alyssana do her magic on him. As soon as her tongue touched the head of his pulsating veiny tool, she earned a loud groan from her demonic night elf!

"Alyssana!" Was all he could chant over and over as his human lover kept overwhelming him with pleasure.

He felt his face become heated as he drew close to his edge but he wanted to claim Alyssana as his own. To make her rightfully his! He had a flash-premonition of the near future and he knew that the timing was right! He stopped Alyssana from downing his root down her throat and grabbed her by her love handles and positioned her on top of his root. Thankfully, she was still wet from his make-out session with her lady parts and he wanted to take control and this time, no one will be bothering their love-making tonight. She gave him a nod to proceed and he slowly and gently let her down on his tool! He groaned as he felt Alyssana's muff tighten around his member as he pushed into her and Illidan noticed that Alyssana was trying to not whimper as it's been 5 years since she's had intercourse with another man, let alone a demon! He cautiously sat up, trying his best not to hurt his human mate but she pushed him back down. Alyssana tried relieving herself of the pain by rubbing her love button to make herself more malleable to his size. She finally got him all the way inside her and even he wasn't afraid to let out his moans! Alyssana slowly started grinding on Illidan's lap while he was deep inside her and the pleasure was almost too much for Illidan.

"My queen!" He moaned, his parting in a big "O".

He held Alyssana by her love handles for support and soon, she picked up the pace and let out her joyful whines. The bed started creaking with their movements, both of their minds in Cloud Nine, feeling their souls meld as one and their love for one another becoming stronger. Illidan snapped out of having his head in the clouds and switched places with Alyssana, her being on the bottom and Illidan on top of her beautiful frame. With one hard thrust, she immediately grabbed onto his buff shoulders and stared into Illidan's eyes as he got to work on her cunt. He grabbed bunches of Alyssana's hair and pulled on it but not too rough and pounded away, making her scream in pleasure and reach high notes which was music to Illidan's ears. Alyssana went to kiss Illidan deeply and he responded with harder thrusts and pulled her into him by holding the back of her head to deepen the kiss. They were both nearing their climax and Illidan kept grunting as he got closer.

"I love you. I love you so much!" He growled. "Mine! All mine! If any man looks at you the way I'm supposed to, I'll show them that you're rightfully mine and if anyone dares to try to take you away from me, I am not afraid to let them suffer my infinite wrath!"

"I love you too, Illidan! I will do the same for you. My heart and soul are yours and yours alone!" Alyssana replied in love and ecstasy.

"Alyssana!" Illidan shouted as he climaxed and filled her womb with his seed, making Alyssana reach her climax as well.

She dug her nails into him as she felt her womb being filled up. The memory of Ludwig passing from her mind only to be replaced with the loving creature that is Illidan. He purred softly in her right ear, wrapping his wings around her and lightly hovering his body over hers to not crush it with his weight.

"I can't feel my legs right now." Alyssana laughed.

"Looks like someone's going to have to stay in bed for a while." Illidan groaned with a smile. "Stay in bed with me tonight?"

She kissed his cheekbone and started playing with his hair. "Mmm I would love that, my master."

Illidan nuzzled his face into her neck and leaned on his left to hold Alyssana in his arms and they fell asleep for the night.

**The next morning...**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, oww!! The mage shouted in pain as her legs started cramping.

"It'll be okay, my love. Just get the rest you need, alright?" Illidan consoled. "My poor baby girl! I'm so sorry."

"Don't be!" Alyssana laughed in amusement. "It was worth it and hey, after my legs start walking again, someone's gonna get teased to madness."

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the throat by Illidan and he squeezed it gently as he knelt down to her left ear. "Don't push yourself, my love. I'll be too busy eating you like dessert anyway."

"By the Light, I love it when you get all dominant!" Alyssana exclaimed.

"In all seriousness, my love, please do me a favour and stay in bed for the week." Illidan sighed then kissed her forehead and started to make his way to the bedroom door.

 _'Asshole! I_ ** _can_** _walk within a few days, I'm not that bloody weak!'_ Alyssana thought to herself with a pout.

"Watch it!" Illidan warned before leaving the room.

"Stop reading my bloody mind!" She fired back in annoyance. "Hey while you're at it, can I get some spicy buzzard wings?"

Illidan slammed open the bedroom door with an annoyed look but he quickly started laughing as soon as he saw Alyssana smiling like a brat. "What's the magic word?" Illidan said in a monotone voice before his face cracked into more laughter.

After what seemed like five minutes of laughing, Illidan composed himself and climbed back into bed with Alyssana, getting on top of her.

"Once I'm done having my breakfast, I'll get you something to eat." He mischievously muttered to her as he made his way down in between Alyssana's legs.

"Oh by the Light!" She exclaimed in shock and nervousness but then was replaced with another high pitched yelp.


	16. Love Is Never Easy Nor Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With time gone past, Alyssana has become a much better fighter than most of Illidan's demon hunters. After another interrogation, Alyssana begins to feel slightly ill only find out a surprise that could change her relationship with Illidan either for better...or for worst!

**3 weeks later...**

For weeks, Alyssana had been under special training by Illidan and his Illidari in the skills of swordsmanship. She had mastered the use of each type of weapon within a week which astounded Illidan but at the same time, he knew that she was a quick learner. She had one more type of weapon to perfect and that was war glaives! Illidan, for the past few weeks had been overseeing new weapons being forged for Alyssana and even had a request as for the war glaives to not only be enchanted to enhance Alyssana's abilities as a mage but to also have an ability to be summoned when in desperate need. When wielded, the blades would flair with either Fire, Frost or Arcane magic depending on Alyssana's choice of magic to use. Lehara and the others were also keeping watch of any Alliance goons that may try to apprehend Alyssana and so far, they had caught several of them but they all perished with the torture Alyssana inflicted on them. After her interrogations ended, she would let Illidan pound into her as if it was a stress relief for the both of them. Today, Illidan had told Alyssana that he'd be away for a couple of days so she can take a break from training for a little while. She made herself comfortable in the lounge room, studying the book that had contained information on the Augmenta Arcana spell that transforms a mage into an Arcane Ethereal. She kept repeating this phrase to herself in wonder.

_"This form can only be achieved by a mage who's perfected the Arcane and/or has the blood of a Blue Dragon."_

From what Alyssana knew about the Blue Dragonflight is that they specialised in magics such as the Arcane. But the question she had in her head was how could a Blue Dragon mate with another who is not of the Blue Dragonflight? That's the only possible question she could have about the text in the book.

_"...blood of a Blue Dragon."_

Unless the person was an actual blue dragon in a humanoid disguise then maybe it would be possible but to have the blood of a blue dragon?! This phrase kept driving Alyssana mad and so she turned the page to read more.

_"One must have the will to do anything it takes to wield this power."_

"Interesting..." Alyssana said to herself. "But exactly what context does 'anything it takes' mean though?"

She scanned through the page and found the meaning.

_"Overuse of this spell could inflict major psychological trauma. Use this spell with caution as it could also inflict extreme vivid visions of the far future."_

She went wide eyed and slammed the book shut in shock! It's true she hasn't overused the spell but now she has a reason to not cast it as much as she previously wanted to. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the front doors opened! She hoped it was Illidan but it was just Faralana.

"Hey, Alyssana!" The white haired demon hunter greeted her. "What are you up to?"

"Hey Fara. I was just reading a book that Illidan gave me to look at. It's about the spell I cast when I first came here." The mage replied with a sigh.

"Oh? And have you found anything interesting in there?" Faralana asked Alyssana, inquiring about the book.

"Yeah! Not only is it mind blowing but there's some information in it that's making me go mad thinking about it and there's a second warning on it!" Alyssana exclaimed, opening the book for Faralana to the parts where Alyssana previously read. "Have a look at this!"

Faralana grabbed the book and scanned through it with her Fel scorched eyes. They widened in surprise and even she was shocked.

"Dang!" She exclaimed. "So unless you've perfect the Arcane or have the blood of a Blue Dragon, you can't use the spell?"

Alyssana nodded in response along with the expression of surprise.

"Not only that, but you also have to be careful of how often you cast it too?" Faralana panicked. "Has Illidan fully read this?!"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask him about it when he comes back." Alyssana replied in concern.

"You better!" Faralana scoffed. "This is some serious magic you're dealing with. Other than that, we have another Alliance jerk in chains! And when I say jerk, I mean he's a real fucking prick! Had the nerve to call me a hag!"

"Well, let's deal with him, shall we?" Alyssana chuckled as she cracked her fingers and made her way to the interrogation room.

Another Alliance human had been laid in chains. He had scruffy dirty blond hair with striking teal green eyes and he had one heck of an attitude.

"You know, I hate having to do this to a fellow human." Alyssana lamented as she looked at the poor defenceless human.

"You are not apart of the Alliance anymore, traitor!" The human barked. "I know what you did to my brother! You've become Illidan's little slut and you killed my brother when he was trying to set you free!"

_"...Illidan's little slut..."_

With a flick of her wrist, Alyssana inflicted a vein burning spell on the human. She got a closer look at the human and realised he had the same eyes as Norwell!

"That is no way to talk to a woman, young man!" she scolded. "You better watch your mouth before I inflict the same pain upon you like I did to your brother!"

Faralana was waiting outside just incase Alyssana kills the poor victim inside the room. She looked to her right to see Camlan walking up to her.

"Hey Fara!" he happily greeted her.

"Hey Cam! Aren't you supposed to be training?" Faralana asked him.

"Yeah, I've done my rounds and I thought I'd take a break to come see you." Camlan replied.

"Ain't that sweet?" Faralana giggled. "Why me of all people?"

"There's been something, I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. Ever since Alyssana arrived, you were too busy being jealous of her." Camlan pondered. "I don't know if it was obvious...but I like you a lot."

Faralana had her breath hitched as Camlan confessed his attraction towards her and she gulped in nervousness.

"Cam..." she exhaled. "I don't want you to get discouraged but...I need some time to think."

"It's okay! No hard feelings!" Camlan chuckled and started walking away. "I'll let you be."

"Camlan, wait!" the white haired demon hunter called out as she jogged up to him. "I appreciate you have feelings for me. To put it to you honestly, something in my past is preventing me from moving on. As much as I want to move on, everytime I try to do so, it hurts."

The blonde blood elf demon hunter gave Faralana a hopeful smile and embraced her closely. "You don't have to explain. I understand! Just take as much time as you need to heal."

The once fierce demon hunter gave in and hugged Camlan back, trying to fight back a sob that made her lower jaw tremble as if the air around her was cold. "You know I thought you were such an ass before." she laughed with tears forming in her eyes.

The interrogation room became filled with male human pained screams and Faralana knew she had to go back and keep an eye on Alyssana. Camlan pulled back and patted Faralana on her right shoulder and gave her a nod, gesturing her to go back. She waited until Camlan was gone and she silently let out more tears.

"He's nuts!" Faralana mumbled. "But he's so cute!!!"

After watching the human scream in antagonising pain, Alyssana ceased the vein burning spell on the human and gave him time to breathe.

"Know this, brother of Norwell; I took no pleasure in torturing him. He left me no choice! I had to know." she consoled.

"No choice?" the human seethed. "How did he leave you no choice?! You could've just come back home and leave that monster!"

Another spell of pain was inflicted on the human! "If I came back, I would've regretted it!" Alyssana retaliated. "Not only would I regret leaving somebody who loves me for me but to also regret having to come back without all of my friends that came here with me. Having to explain to their loved ones and families that they died fighting with me and that I stayed here with the person that I was supposed to kill because I'm in love with him would be a death sentence for me and it would break their hearts and lose trust in me!"

Once again, she dispelled the torture and took a step back to look at the human once more. His arms and exposed chest were lined with black markings depicting where his veins are. Suddenly, Alyssana felt a pain in her stomach that made her go a little weak in the knees for a bit, but she shook it off and composed herself. She saw the human was about to burst into tears and then reverting back to her mage abilities, she used a spell to mentally show a flash of what really happened that day she first arrived to The Black Temple. The human was taken aback and started hyperventillating and looked at Alyssana in disbelief.

"You..." he shuddered.

Alyssana gave him an expression of hope, praying he could understand.

"You're more of a threat to Azeroth than just the Alliance." he cursed.

With that, Alyssana punched him in the face knocking him out. "Well, I had to fucking try!"

Faralana rushed in to see what had happened. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Alyssana sighed in disappointment. "Do what you must with him, I need to rest for a moment."

Faralana nodded in understanding and put the unconscious human out of his misery by beheading him. Alyssana went back to her room and laid down on her bed to relax.

 _"I've been feeling like this at random times for 2 weeks now."_ Alyssana thought to herself. _"Why does this feel so familiar?"_

Faralana came into Alyssana's room to check up on her again to see her hyperventillating! "Holy Sunwell, are you sure you're alright? You look pale!"

"I've been feeling like this for a while." Alyssana breathed.

Then it clicked! "Oh my-no! No! No! No, this can't happen right now!"

"What is it?" Faralana fretted.

"I think I'm...pregnant." Alyssana shuddered.

"And is it supposed to be a bad thing?" Faralana worried as she held Alyssana's hands.

"It's just...it's too soon." Alyssana sniffled as she felt tears of shock well up in her eyes.

She covered her face in shame and sobbed as Faralana rubbed her back.

"You know...I think Illidan deserves to know." Faralana sighed. "And if he has a bad reaction to it, I'll be there to back you up every step of the way, okay? You may not believe it but I've been in a situation like this, way before I became a demon hunter."

"Y-you have?" the mage stuttered as she wiped the tears from her face and eyes.

"My best friend died after she gave birth to her child. She was so beautiful!" the white haired demon hunter lamented as she had a flashback of the memory. "Unfortunately, when the Scourge attacked Silvermoon, the sister took the child with her to flee but I never heard from them again. All i can do is assume that they're dead."

"I'm so sorry..." Alyssana consoled the blood elf demon hunter. "Honestly, I didn't think you were the type to go through that, but alas, you've proved to me that everybody goes through it."

"Huh! You know apparently Camlan likes me?" Faralana scoffed. "I thought it was adorable but I still have issues from a past relationship."

"Aww man! You two would be adorable together though!!! I understand the past relationship issues part however." The mage marvelled.

Faralana's ears perked up and Alyssana has to listen closely to hear wings flapping near them.

"You've got this, right?" She quickly asked the worried mage.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Alyssana fretted, crashing her head on a pillow in worry.

"My love, I'm back!" Illidan shouted, waiting to hear from his beloved whilst he was holding a bag with her gift he had made for her.

To his surprise, he saw Faralana walking out and he hurried over to check on Alyssana. Thankfully, she was physically okay but he could clearly notice that something was wrong. She looked like she was about to burst into tears as soon as she looked at Illidan and it was obvious she was hiding something that troubled her to the point of mental explosion.

"What ails you, dalah surfas?" He asked her with a gentle and caring tone.

She reached out her arms to him in need of his strong arms around her curvy body and he put down his gift bag to hold her tightly. He gave her multiple kisses on her forehead, smothering her with his affection and lifted up her chin to look at her face.

"Tell me what troubles you, my dearest. What can I do to make your problems go away?" He asked her again in a whisper.

"You can see demons with your demon sight, right?" Alyssana replied with a sob.

"Yes I can." Illidan chuckled in amusement yet he was a little confused.

"Use it on me. Then tell me what you see." She asked her demon lover without so much of a blink.

Illidan clocked his head a little to the right but shrugged and let Alyssana step away. He used his Demon Sight and he saw it! A life form growing within Alyssana's womb! He wasn't sure how to react as Alyssana was already spouting tears like a rapidly dripping faucet. He held out his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Alyssana..." he began, noticing Alyssana had froze up as soon as she heard name being spoken again. "I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul. Whatever you choose to do with this miracle, I will stand by you."

And just like that, Alyssana had let out a big cry and hugged Illidan tightly, happy that he didn't have a bad reaction! She pulled away to look back at him.

"At first, I thought that I shouldn't have another child while I have one who is waiting for me to come home." She began to explain. "But then I thought 'if Marenus doesn't want to know me as his mother anymore, now that he knows what happened to his father, why should I bother going home?'. I just need to know how I'm going to still be able to help you with your missions."

"Truth be told, I am glad that I've chosen you as my mate and I'm even happier knowing that you'll be the mother of my offspring. And if anything, I'll make sure that my magical baby mama is ready for a fight." Illidan chuckled as he walked over to the bag that held Alyssana's war glaives.

_'If i don't say something now, it'll be too late.'_

"Wait..." Alyssana hesitated, reaching out her hand to Illidan. "There's something else..."

Illidan became alert and he stood up again, facing his beloved.

"What if the baby won't be safe here?" she asked Illidan quaking in fear of his response.

"What are you talking about?"

"Illidan, think about it! T-this place would be horrible to raise a child in and I-i don't think it'll be safe here." she stuttered.

"Seriously?!" Illidan scoffed, disgusted of what he was hearing. "You're suggesting that you find a place to stay instead of being here with me?"

Alyssana was taken back as Illidan's posessiveness had finally shown through.

"I'm not talking about me!" she fired back, gulping as she would regret what she would say next, but she had to stick to her guts. "I'm talking about if our child would be safer with Tyrande!"

Illidan roared out in anger as he stormed out of Alyssana's room!

"Illidan, wait!" she shouted as she followed him out. "The baby would be safer in it's rightful homeland than here! I know Tyrande is not the best person to leave a child in her care but-"

"But **what?!** "

The whole of The Black Temple echoed with Illidan's roar. The Illidari turned to see what was going on and they saw Alyssana standing opposite of Illidan whose wings were fully flared out and his expression enraged by Alyssana's suggestion.

"You of all people know that **my** people would sooner than kill that child if they knew it had direct connection to **me**!"

"Illidan, please!" the mage whimpered, her heart breaking over Illidan's response. "I've already failed as a mother once! Please, just let me do what's right for our child."

" **Your** child!"

Suddenly, time had stopped for Alyssana. A flashback of when she first came here started playing in her head. How determined she was to defeat Illidan, The Betrayer...who was someone she loved deeply. Now, her heart in pieces, a lifeform growing in her womb and the father to be won't listen to the mother of his child of her concern for its safety. Before she could even realise, Illidan had already flown off! The Illidari were shocked and confused and Alyssana couldn't bear to look at them all. She swiftly stormed to her room and locked the door. Finally, she broke down, her heart broken again! Not from being cheated on, but the father of her child turning his back on her. She emitted a spell to soundproof the walls of her room so she could scream at the top of her lungs in anguish and heartbreak.

**_Meanwhile outside The Black Temple..._ **

"Fara! What happened?" Lehara asked in shock.

She couldn't find the words to answer Lehara. She too felt the heartbreak that Alyssana had experienced.

Finally, she spoke. "Alyssana is pregnant with Illidan's child. Obviously, he didn't have a good reaction."

"Do you think we should go check up on her?" Ceddranul suggested in concern. "I mean, we're her friends. We should be there for her!"

"Agreed! We should hurry, though."

"Why?" Tynsalia questioned Faralana.

"No more questions, let's go!"

Faralana and the others made their way into The Black Temple to go check on Alyssana. Her door was locked so they couldn't get inside. Mylora tried calling the mage's name but there was no answer! Camlan tried knocking, no answer again!

**_Inside Alyssana's room..._ **

She heard the knocks and her name being called out, but she ignored them. Pain in its purest form had consumed her mentally. All she could hear was Illidan's voice in her head!

_"Whatever you choose to do with this miracle, i'll stand by you..."_

More tears fell from her brown orbs, the golden strain in her iris shining through more prominently than before, turning the brown to gold.

"You promised..." she wept, struggling to form the words. "You promised to support me."

She wiped the tears off her face and thought about what to do, now that Illidan is gone.

"If I leave...Illidan will be furious." she said to herself. "But he's already shown that he wants nothing to do with me now that i am pregnant with his child."

_'I've already failed as a mother once!'_

Alyssana looked down at her belly in the vanity mirror. She moved her hands all over, as if to caress it and soothe it. She smiled then it faded and she looked at the mirror again.

"I won't fail this one." she said to herself again. "Marenus...I'm coming home."


	17. A Battle of Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting support from her friends, Alyssana plans to make the decision to go back to Azeroth, despite a bounty being on her head. Another invasion from the Alliance beckons Illidan to her side but will he make up for his poisonous words from before?

**_Outside Alyssana's room..._ **

"Dammit!" Lehara cursed. "Illidan needs to come back now!"

"Why?" Faralana asked her.

"I overheard her speaking to herself! I think she's going to leave!"

"And just how do you plan on convincing her **not** to leave?" Mylora scoffed. "And how in Hellsheim are we supposed to contact Illidan when he's flown off to Elune knows where?!"

"Fara and me will try to talk Alyssana out of leaving." Lehara commanded. "Mylora, you take Ced, Cam and Tynsalia to go find Illidan and bring him back here! He has to know!"

Although she hesitated, Mylora nodded and gestured the others, except for Faralana and Lehara to follow her to search for Illidan's whereabouts. Attempting one more time, Lehara knocked on Alyssana's door. Finally, she opened it!

"We were worried about you! What happened?" Faralana probed, stepping in front of Lehara.

Alyssana gestured the both of them to enter her room and she sat down on her bed.

"I need to get out of here."

"What did you say that made Illidan get angry at you?" Lehara asked her. "And why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

"I only found out today!" Alyssana exclaimed. "All i did was suggest that maybe the safest place for me and Illidan's child is to raise it among the Night Elves. As soon as i mentioned Tyrande of all people, he got mad at me!"

"Yeah, that would've triggered his anger." Faralana cringed. "However, you do have a point in that."

"Uh hello? We're meant to be talking her out of-"

"Lehara! You're more than welcome to convince her not to leave, but I'm on her side!" Faralana sassed as she sat next to Alyssana. "So it was just as soon as you mentioned Tyrande, right? And that the child should be raised in Teldrassil, knowing it would have Night Elf ethnicity?"

Alyssana nodded quickly in response.

"And you think the baby won't be safe here?" Lehara spoke up with a question, a sad tone in her voice.

Again, the mage nodded in agreement. "It's not that i doubt it would be safe here, it's just with everything going on, i'd want to be around a safer and peaceful environment so that the baby would have a better place to stay. I don't think Illidan understood that as all he went off about was me leaving him as if it was the end of our relationship."

"He thought you were leaving him?" Lehara gasped.

"Yeah! I wasn't planning on leaving him, damn the Light! I was trying to explain that after the baby is born, it would have to be taken to Teldrassil." Alyssana explained with relief. "But that stubborn ass, horny-headed, edgy fel-eyed fucking asshole took off before I could fucking explain it fully!"

"Oh by Elune! Remember when you came here and I told you that he can be an asshole at times?" Lehara mentioned. "Well this is one of those times! Look, just try to relax and maybe when Illidan comes back, he'll see reason."

"I fucking doubt it!" The mage snapped in tears. "At first, all I wanted to do was escape from here because I wanted to go home! But now I'm stuck with his child in my Light forsaken womb and I'm madly in love with that horned Fel tatted demon! He's stubborn, but I fucking love him all the same if he could just not be a fucking prick!"

Faralana rubbed Alyssana's back in comfort and she spied the bag that was in the corner of Alyssana's room. "Hey what's in there? I saw Illidan carry that here!"

The mage looked up and saw the bag! Lehara handed it over to her to look into and Alyssana's tearful face lit up in surprise! She grabbed the war glaives that were wrapped in a cloth that protected the metal of the blades.

"By the Sunwell!" Faralana exclaimed.

"He made weapons for you?!" Lehara gasped then she looked into the bag for anything else that may have been included.

She found something and brought it out! It was a jar of peppermint leaves.

Lehara looked at the jar in confusion. "Uhh, what in the name of the goddess made him get you these?" She chuckled nervously. "What, have you got bad breath or something?"

"If I'm correct, peppermint is supposed to help soothe nausea and morning sickness." Faralana assumed as Alyssana was given the jar of peppermint.

"Maybe he knew I was pregnant before I told him?"

"It's a possibility!" Faralana shrugged. "What are you going to do now? Are you really going to leave or are you going to stay and talk it out with Illidan?"

It took a while for the troubled mage to think about it but then the door flew open!

"Guys! We're in trouble!" Ced alarmed. "Illidan's back but we're being overrun by Alliance forces!"

It took no time for Faralana, Lehara and Alyssana to take up arms and go outside to fight! Alyssana was sporting her new blades and she looked around to find Illidan being overwhelmed by Dranei paladins!

With a growl, she swiftly ran up to them! "Get away from my demon, Draenei!!!" She shouted as she broke the paladins' formation and used her Arcane magic to blast them all away from her and Illidan.

"Alyssana?" Illidan gulped in surprise. "After what i-"

"Shut up! We'll talk about it later, let's just deal with these Alliance scoundrels and then we'll fucking talk!" Alyssana fired at Illidan, her eyes turning dark purple and glowing with lilac flames.

Illidan's eyes went wide as he started taking a few steps back to see what his human mate would do. Alyssana's weapons disappeared into thin air and she started gathering power as she levitated in the air.

"Cover me!" She commanded Illidan and the Illidari.

"Buy her some time, my Illidari!" Illidan roared as he began to strike at the Alliance soldiers.

Once Alyssana gained enough power, she casted the spell Augmenta Arcana! Her entire being became pure Arcane and her human features, especially her face could still be seen. All of the Alliance soldiers, Illidan and the Illidari were in awe of this sight!

"Alyssana! You will surrender yourself to the Alliance or we will take you by force!" A foolish Alliance soldier spoke up.

The mage shot out an Arcane bolt at the soldier and he was immediately vaporised, nothing but violet ash remained!

"I am not going anywhere!!!" She shrieked as she began to cast a spell that formed pitch black clouds in the skies above. "Exaudi preces meas arcane deorum! Dico vobis auxilium petere, ut rid de hostibus meis! Aperi aetheres! Sanctae tonitrua pluviam sitque divellere id!"

**Translation;**   
_"Arcane deities, hear my pleas! I ask for your aid to rid of my enemies! Open the skies! Tear it asunder and let it rain with Arcane Thunder!"_

Instead of Arcane Missile however, she rained down Arcane lightning bolts all around the battlefield! Any Alliance member that was hit by a bolt was vaporised into ash. Unbeknownst to Illidan, a small token of demons tried to overwhelm him and the Illidari! Fortunately, Alyssana saw them in time and she tapped into her warlock powers and started absorbing the demons of their life force!

"Oh no, you don't! I will not let anyone touch my Illidan!!!" She shouted as she multitasked in driving away Alliance forces and killing the demons.

What seemed like 10 minutes, it was finally over! The Alliance army retreated and the demons fully obliterated by Alyssana's absorption spell. She returned to her human form and her levitation wore off! She started to fall and thankfully, Illidan caught her in time! He flew to the top of The Black Temple and sat down while Alyssana was laying unconscious in his arms, Illidan closely cradling her carefully.

"Alyssana?" He tried waking her, giving her a little shake. "My love!"

He listened out for her breathing then checked her pulse! She still wouldn't move!

"Alyssana!" He pleaded, his blindfold becoming stained with tears. "Please wake up! Don't do this! Not like this! Wake up, please!!!"

She laid still! Not moving a muscle. Illidan used his demon sight on her to check on the baby! It was still there! _'Thank Elune!'_ Finally, Alyssana woke up with a sharp inhale and the first thing she saw was Illidan in distress. She saw his tear-stained blindfold and she reached out to touch his face. Thinking there was a moment of pure love, Illidan was punched right across the face! Before he could tell her off, Alyssana had rolled out of his arms and stood up, ignoring her injuries.

"What the Fel was that for?!" Illidan raged at his lover.

"We still have some unfinished business!" the mage fumed, her eyes turning completely black with faint purple sparkles. "Arcane laminis congredere!"

**Translation;**

_"Arcane blades, engage!"_

As Illidan had enchanted the warglaives from before, they appeared in her hands, humming with Arcane energy!

"My love! We don't have to do this!" Illidan bawled as he readied his weapons, his heart breaking too.

"Yes we do!" Alyssana snapped at Illidan, her anger at him consuming her voice, thoughts and actions. "It's about time you know how I feel!"

Without another word, the mage landed her first attack, only to be deflected however by Illidan's weapons, the Twinblades of Azzinoth!

"Alyssana, stop!" the demon hunter lord commanded as he pushed the enraged Alyssana away from him.

"You left me when I was trying to explain to you what would be best for our child!" she shouted then she started to charge at him screaming. "But like Ludwig, you left me all alone!!!"

She kept striking blow after blow, Illidan deflecting them as much as he could in panic then Alyssana finally landed a hit, slicing Illidan's shoulder! He staggered back and whimpered in pain.

"Stop! Please!" Illidan begged as he tried to do a quick heal spell on his wound.

"No! You deserve to know how you broke my fucking heart!" Alyssana shrieked as she attempted to make the final blow mid-air.

Suddenly, having no choice, Illidan used his magic to blast Alyssana away from him! After he was done healing himself, he rushed over to Alyssana's body and on both knees, knelt beside her. She was still alive but her face was wet with tears filled with heartbreak and pure anger.

"Why?" she whimpered. "Why did you leave me?"

Illidan didn't answer but he pulled something out of his pocket. A little box! Confused, Alyssana looked at him in wonder, despite the fact she was still crying. Illidan slowly opened the box to reveal an emerald ring on a steel band! Alyssana became wide-eyed and quickly shuffled to her knees, ignoring the pain.

"Illidan, are you..." She spoke weakly.

"With this ring, there is an enchantment within the jewel. Once our baby is born, I want you to activate the enchantment." Illidan simply said to her.

"W-what enchantment is that?" she asked, clocking her head to the side in wonder.

Illidan took a deep breath then exhaled. "It's..." he hesitated but he had to tell her. "...to return me to my Night Elf form."

"What?!" Alyssana exclaimed. "Illidan! Why would you give up your powers?"

"For 10,000 years, I've been chasing after a woman who wouldn't have me as hers." Illidan began to explain then he knelt on one knee. "Then 4 weeks ago, I found you. At first you were closed up, you didn't dare reveal yourself fully to me until the current events shattered you only to make you better than ever before. As soon as I laid my eyes on you, I thought to myself _'that woman is strong and fearless. I've never seen such power within a human!'_. At first, I thought about making you an ally but then somehow, you've managed to crawl your way into my heart and planted yourself within my very soul. Then the night we made love for the very first time, I knew the timing was right."

"Timing? For what?" Alyssana asked, feeling her heart slowly repairing itself but preparing itself for anything.

"Forgive me for not asking you first but considering when you wanted to find your son, I kept thinking to myself that if I ever meet the boy, he wouldn't approve of me." Illidan continued. "Then we find out that Norwell had exposed you for the murder of your ex-husband, betraying you! I saw the way you cried when he mentioned telling Marenus what you did! I was thinking that if Marenus wants nothing to do with you, then maybe if we had a child, it would fill the void within your heart. I know it's crazy what I just said, but to put simply...I want to have a family with you. That's what the enchantment is for! Without my demon form, we could live normally together and our child wouldn't have to be scared of their father looking like a monster. I know I was brutal towards you when you mentioned Tyrande of all people, but I realise now that you just wanted what could be best for our child if the worst comes about. With that being said...Alyssana Runelight, my dearest love...will you marry me?"


	18. Preparing for The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the love between Illidan and Alyssana growing ever stronger than before, their hearts are one again and their love for each other restored. Although, Illidan's words of when he proposed to Alyssana haunted her and so she must think for if the worst does come about for the sake of their child.

Alyssana was speechless! It felt as if her own ability to breathe had been taken away and her heart suddenly started to race. Illidan Stormrage, The Betrayer has proposed! Alyssana had a sudden flashback to when Ludwig had first proposed to her 6 years ago and she remembered it as if it was yesterday. They were in a garden filled with various flowers, a circular fountain in the middle whilst the water sprayed quietly. It was night with a full moon in the starry skies and a gentle wind blowing with ease. Ludwig had picked a rose in a deep shade of red and had given it to Alyssana to hold as they walked to the bench. Ludwig's dark blue hair had been softly blown with the gentle breeze as he got down on one knee and had proposed to Alyssana. They too made love that night with thankfully no one around to watch. Even though deep down he was an evil man and Alyssana didn't know of it, he was quiet the charmer. The mage was suddenly brought back to reality as she looked at the emerald ring brought before her by Illidan. The beautiful green colour gleamed with beauty and the steel band was shiny as well. She repeated in her head what he had said to her before;

 _"Once our baby is born, I want you to activate the enchantment within."_  
And  
 _"It will turn me back into my Night Elf form."_

Without another word, Alyssana immediately hugged Illidan tightly and pulled back to look at him in the eyes. She stroked his cheek and kissed him deeply and passionately, healing the damage they made to each other's broken heart. They pulled away from each other for air and Illidan nuzzled his forehead on Alyssana's.

"Are you sure about giving up your powers?" Alyssana asked him, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Yes, of course I'm sure." He replied. "If anything, after the Burning Legion is no more, I want to have a normal happy family with you. We both wanted it once upon a time in our pasts, but either the one we wanted it with before was either not interested or they hurt us."

"I couldn't agree more with that." Alyssana sighed then she felt her eyes stinging with tears. "Oh by the bloody Light, why am I such a big crybaby?! Ugh, I hate crying!!!"

Illidan chuckled and softly stroked her tears away from her face now wet with said tears and her cheeks and nose a pink-rosy red with his thumbs, carefully as to not prick her with his claws. He admired this about her. The way she would get super emotional over something so small meaning she cares a lot! And there should be nothing wrong with caring nor should there be such a thing about caring too much. That just shows that the person has a huge heart! Alyssana finally having stopped crying smiled at Illidan and held out her left hand for him to put the ring on.

"How'd you know that I like emerald?" She asked him with a sniffle.

"Green is your favourite colour, right?" Illidan countered with a smile, as he slid the ring on her fourth finger. "I love you, Alyssana."

Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink and she smiled to the point her dimples showed. "And I love you, Illidan."

She suddenly felt a movement in her belly as her whole body jerked in surprise!

"What was that?" Illidan exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" The mage laughed. "I think it moved."

"You're not feeling any pain at all?" Illidan panicked, hold his human lover by her upper arms.

"Aside from our fight, I'm okay!" Alyssana laughed again, this time laughing uncontrollably due to Illidan's face being an expression of shock.

"Alright, time for my magical baby mama to get some rest." He decided as he swung the cackling Alyssana in his arms, holding her bridal style. "You sure you don't need a peppermint tea at all?"

"No I'm fine, sweetheart." Alyssana sighed, trying to calm herself down from laughing so much.

Finally, she passed out from exhaustion with a smile on her face. Illidan made sure she was put into her bedroom in her bed to relax for the day.

**1 month later...**

Throughout the month, Illidan had been making sure Alyssana got some training in here and there while she was pregnant. However, her training sessions were getting shorter, time and time again as her pregnancy developed. She'd easily get fatigued and Illidan would immediately bring her to bed to rest. While Illidan worked on his plans to bring down the Burning Legion, Alyssana's friends would always check in on her to make sure she was doing well and help her get what she needed if she had to get up and walk around. Even though her personal life with her friends and her lover were going great, the Alliance was still being relentless at attempting to capture Alyssana. Every time another army arrived, they'd come back a bit stronger but Illidan would never let anyone come in between him and Alyssana, the mother of his child. Lately, the two would sleep in the same bed as Alyssana kept having nightmares that would disturb her sleep of late. Nightmares that would reverb in her mind throughout the day until she closed her eyes to visually see the nightmare. Illidan held her close and kissed her forehead softly, reminding her that she's safe with Illidan and that he'd do anything and everything to protect her.

One night, Alyssana had the nightmare again, this time it shocked her awake as she was dripping in sweat and she started crying! Illidan shot up and held his human closely to him.

"I'm sorry!" Alyssana wept.

"Shh, don't be sorry! I'm here, my love." Illidan reassured her. "Baby girl, tell me this. What is this nightmare about that keeps waking you up?"

It took a while for Alyssana to breathe properly as she started hyperventilating but then she spoke in a shaky voice. "I-I-I...I saw you! Y-you were on the floor...dead! And shadowy figures, white eyes and serrated circular war glaives!"

_'Serrated circular war glaives? Wait...oh by Elune...'_

Illidan knew of who Alyssana was talking about. The description of the weapons were too well known to him! But he dare not alarm Alyssana as he doesn't want her going into shock.

"It's okay, my darling." He lies with a soothing voice. "As long as you don't think about it, it won't become real."

She nodded as she wiped her tears away and went back to cuddling Illidan. The demon hunter knew that Maiev would hunt him down no matter the cost but that was the problem. If Maiev were to harm Alyssana...Illidan couldn't bear thinking about it. He would think more on it tomorrow when Alyssana is nowhere within his presence...

**The next day**

While Alyssana was resting in her room after another training session, Illidan had gone over to the study in his room to go deep into his thoughts.

_'If Maiev lands a hand on my fiancé, she'll be dead before she even knows it!'_

Thinking about the possibility of Maiev harming Alyssana while she's carrying a child infuriated Illidan. He would not let anyone harm his beloved! They've come so far in their relationship and he was not going to let it be destroyed by his nemesis! All he could do was sigh in defeat. All he wanted was to make sure Alyssana and their child are safe, but how could they be safe considering that the Alliance is becoming more relentless every time they attempt an invasion? The very thing he didn't want was Alyssana being out of his reach and too far to protect her. There was nothing he wouldn't do to make sure she stayed by his side...but would he be ready to have to protect another? Is this place really safe enough to raise a child? He knew what had to be done...but it would cost him his sanity.

_'Even if she won't want anything to do with me and as much as I won't like it,_ **_she_ ** _may be the only one that I can have trust and faith in.'_

**5 hours later...**

Alyssana had woken up after a long rest and walked over to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She heard Illidan talking to himself in his room and she assumed that he could be working on his plans to defeat the Burning Legion so she didn't bother him. She fell deep in her thoughts while the kettle boiled. She feels stronger than ever before but she felt burdened by the fact that she was pregnant. She knew of one more person she could entrust with the knowledge of her being pregnant, **especially** of the one **who** got her pregnant. But the question was; how would she get in contact? She could send a raven but that's impossible in this world. She had another flashback, only this time, it felt so real that it felt like she went back in the past! The night when she was about to kill Ludwig.

_'How could you betray me like this?! You insignificant pig!'_

_'Forgive me, my love, but I had plans for the future of our child!'_

_'What plans?!'_

_'To make it a weapon! Against the living!'_

_'I won't let you take my child away from me! Burn in my hatred!!!'_

The flashback ended abruptly as the kettle had started to whistle and Alyssana started hyperventilating again! Illidan was there to witness Alyssana having difficulty breathing and rushed over to assist her!

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked her as he rubbed her back and helped her stand up straight.

"I just had a vision of the past." Alyssana stated. "I thought I blurred it out with my magic to be rid of the pain, but the memory became clear as day."

"Go on?" Illidan pressed.

"Remember when I told you that before I killed Ludwig, he mentioned some plan to take Marenus away from me after he was born?" she restated. "He also mentioned about turning Marenus into a weapon. A weapon 'against the living' he mentioned."

Illidan was slightly shocked but he had an idea of what Ludwig had meant by that. "Do you recall the Cult of the Damned?" he asked Alyssana.

"Yes! I remember a mage called Kelthuzad who-" then it clicked! "Oh by the Light!"

"I think Ludwig might've been part of the cult if he had ill-spoken about the living." Illidan suggested. "Do you remember him maybe carrying some books?"

"No, I can't remember." Alyssana sighed sadly.

_'There's someone I know of that can do some digging on Ludwig. I just have to be careful of how I can contact her.'_

"While you're here, do you want some coffee?" she asked Illidan to change the subject.

"No thank you, I have something to do but I'll be back first thing in the morning." he replied then kissed Alyssana's forehead before he went. "I love you!"

"I love you, too! Take care!" Alyssana beamed while blushing.

As he left, Alyssana went straight into her room to give herself some space and complete silence to think. She remembered the secret entrance that Illidan had set up for her to get to Shattrath City without being stopped by anyone who thinks she's an enemy, but then realised that if the Alliance in the city knows of her "treachery", she'd be arrested on the spot! She had to do something! Then, an idea popped in her head. She remembered how the Prophet formerly known as Medivh would appear as a raven and so Alyssana thought she could do the same! But yet again, she came across the same problem. She's pregnant!

"I can't exactly turn into a bloody avian creature!" she stressed to herself, then she turned to a spell book in her bookshelf that Illidan had previously provided for her to study!

She grabbed it and skimmed through it to find a spell to use to get to the city without anyone spotting her. She stopped as soon as she found a spell on "Astral Projection"! She studied it carefully and decided to test it! She found herself across from her own room and to see her physical self unconscious. She went back to her physical self and had to further study the spell. She was looking for a way to astral project herself but as an animal, a bird preferably without having to physically transform into one. Once she got the hang of the spell, she transformed into an owl and flew to the city to try and find Archmage Khadgar, hopefully alone. She knew that getting in touch with her friend would be impossible without the help of another mage she could trust. She found his quarters and flew down to his window! She looked through and saw him at his study and so she tried softly pecking the window.

The archmage gasped in surprise then looked at the owl in awe! "My oh my, look at you! What are you doing here? Are you lost?"

Fortunately, Alyssana also knew how to communicate with the mage! "Khadgar, I'm relieved that i could find you!"

"Who's that? Who's talking through you, little owl?" the archmage puzzled.

"Please open the window. I'll show you who i am but you must not be alarmed and my presence is not to be known here!" Alyssana pleaded in slight frustration then Khadgar nodded and opened the window for Alyssana to fly in.

Once she landed, she revealed herself!

"Alyssana...it's you?" Khadgar whispered. "How are you doing this?"

Even though he too, knew of Alyssana's treachery, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know **_why_**!

"Something Illidan taught me when I was captured." she replied in a low volume.

"I know that Illidan wouldn't take someone in unless they are his prisoner. But i never thought he would teach you such spells that only an archmage could know." Khadgar effused. "Er, sorry! I got a bit excited about how much you've learned! What's going on?"

Alyssana took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Khadgar everything! From the day she was captured, how she and Illidan fell in love with each other and why the Alliance is out to get her.

"Hmmm...so the Alliance is actually going after you because of something that happened 5 years ago?" Khadgar quietly inquired. "And you believe Ludwig is part of The Cult of The Damned? I did hear mention of it from adventurers that passed here. And you also say that Illidan is in love with you and that's why he kept you as a prisoner?"

Alyssana nodded with regret and she held up her left hand to show Khadgar the ring.

"Well, it looks like wedding bells will be rung in the future!" he exulted but he had to keep his voice down. "While i am happy for you, why did you really come here?"

"I thought i could entrust you with the knowledge of something that..." Alyssana gulped in fear and she had to hold back her tears. "That may have me killed."

"Killed? By who?" Khadgar asked her.

"By the Alliance. They believe i am affiliated with Illidan and they are right...but for a reason." she spoke calmly.

"Is it because he's in love with you? Now i need to clarify; Did he put a spell on you or..."

"No, it was pure love." Alyssana sniffled softly. "This is why."

She showed Khadgar her belly and his expression of shock was almost too much. But then he composed himself and reached out for the belly to try and sense the baby.

"It's healthy!" he hummed. "You think the Alliance knows?"

"No and that's problem." Alyssana sighed. "If they capture me, they're going to want to take me to a hearing for what i did to Ludwig. All i need is for someone to do some digging on him so i can prove that i had a reason to kill him, not because he was cheating on me after i told him i was pregnant with his child."

"You have another child?" Khadgar questioned in surprise.

"Yes! His name is Marenus. After he was born, i couldn't live with the thought of telling him what really happened to his father so i put him up for adoption." Alyssana disclosed as her voice started to break. "But from what i found out, he knows what happened. The reason why the Alliance knows what happened to Ludwig is because of his best friend, Norwell who i thought i could trust with what i did to Ludwig."

Alyssana had to sit down for a moment to have a small sob as she reminded herself of the feelings she had when she killed Ludwig. Khadgar knelt down to her level and reached for the side of her head. He used the same spell Alyssana used on Norwell's brother but reversed! He used it to see what Alyssana had been through from 5 years ago until now. He even saw that Alyssana knew how to cast Augmenta Arcana!

"First of all, i'm impressed with how much Illidan has taught you in terms of learning new spells." Khadgar began. "That arcane form that you can cast is way too powerful for any normal mage and you've proved you're not normal! Secondly, do you know of anyone that could dig up some information on Ludwig?"

"Yes, her name is Seanna Leafstorm." Alyssana replied. "She's the sister of Telean who came with me to defeat Illidan. But, he's dead and i don't think she'll be happy with me knowing i'm conspiring with the one who killed her brother."

"I'll make sure she sees reason." Khadgar assured her. "If you ever do get captured by the Alliance, i'll make sure to be the first to know and I'll be there to testify for your innocence."

Alyssana thanked Khadgar and she went back to transforming into an owl.

"Oh and archmage?" said Khadgar that made the owl turn before taking flight. "Remember, your memories are the key to your innocence if all else fails."

The owl nodded and proceeded to fly back to The Black Temple. Khadgar had to think to himself about what he had just been told. A mage, pregnant with the child of Illidan, murdered her ex husband due to him being part of a cult that was going to take away Marenus and she's become so powerful that he thanks the Light that she's not homicidal.

**Back at The Black Temple...**

Alyssana had finally made it back home and thankfully, Illidan was nowhere to be found, although she knows that he told her he would be back in the morning. She looked at the time and it was already midnight! Exhausted, she readied herself to go back to bed but in Illidan's room. As she got comfortable, she knew that as soon as she closes her eyes, she would have to face her nightmare again but this time, she's praying that she doesn't have to go through that nightmare one more time. She started thinking about her happiest moments. As she went through them, she realised she was at her happiest when she was with Illidan. It's always **him**! Then again, they fell in love because they had a lot similarities in experiences. They both were powerful in magic, they had their hearts broken in a similar way and they can both be arrogant when they don't get their way in life. The only difference was that Illidan would get things his way by force while Alyssana works around it. Slowly, she felt her eyelids becoming heavy and she covered her ring as if she's appreciating the thought of Illidan wanting to have a normal family life with **her** and only her.


	19. His Soulmate Forevermore PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting herself prepared for the worst case scenario and making a new ally, Alyssana spends time with Illidan relaxing as the burden of being pregnant makes Illidan shorten Alyssana's training sessions. During her time with Illidan, she keeps having a recurring nightmare that she fears could be a possible insight of the future which Illidan tries to make light of it, although deep down, he knew the truth of her nightmare. Their time together would grow short as another invasion to The Black Temple threatens both the lives of the mage and the demon hunter!

Illidan had landed on the platform in front of the Black Temple and made his way to his bedroom to find Alyssana sleeping peacefully. Not a toss or a turn from her although Illidan feared that soon she may have that **nightmare** again. He had a small box, a little bigger than the one he had the ring encased in and he set it on his study. He quietly got under the covers and wrapped his arms around his pregnant lover. She shivered a little as soon as their skin came onto contact but she hummed as she soon recognised it was Illidan. She turned her body around to find Illidan, leaning on his right hand and smiling at her in content and enchantment.

"Hey baby girl." He greeted her with a sleepy voice.

Alyssana said nothing except she brought him down to her face for a drowsy kiss.

"Somebody missed me." He chuckled in a low voice.

"I always do." Alyssana she weakly replied. "I don't know how we got this far but I really do feel like I'm at home when I'm with you. Whenever you're gone, I instantly want you back by my side because being without you feels cold."

Without another word aside from a satisfied grunt, Illidan started planting soft kisses all over Alyssana's neck. He slowly started making his way down to her underwear and his nostrils were invigorated by her sweet scent! She looked at him with a playful smile and spread her legs wide open for Illidan to see and all it took was a bite on his bottom lip. He pulled down her undergarments and stabbed the opening of her womanhood with his tongue which made Alyssana moan softly as she gripped the pillow she laid her head on.

"Illidan, can we continue this tomorrow? I just want to cuddle with you tonight." Alyssana groaned.

Illidan hummed in agreement and crawled up back to Alyssana, hovering over her face-to-face and kissed her softly. "Anything for you, my beautiful queen."

"I love you so much, horny head." Alyssana giggled as she wrapped her arms around Illidan's waist.

"I love you always." He replied sleepily as he meant his forehead on hers.

He rolled over to her left side and the two lovers cuddled up to each other for warmth throughout the night.

**3 weeks later...**

Alyssana had been improving her skills with her warglaives and with Illidan overseeing her progress, he was astounded that she wasn't letting her pregnancy get the best of her as she wanted to make her master and mate proud. She even mastered switching from Arcane to Frost and to Fire magics to wield within her blades. Illidan, bringing Alyssana along with his meetings had been going over how he planned to defeat the Burning Legion by sending a handful of his best and elite demon hunters to a planet called Mardum, a world crawling with Legion forces. Those handful of demon hunters included Alyssana's friends and she worried about if they would make it back. They told her not to worry and that they have been preparing for this for a while and that Illidan is lucky to have Alyssana by his side as not only his apprentice, but also as his mate and lately, Illidan has been listening to her advice. He even told her that when someone makes a pact to become a demon hunter, they make a sacrifice by not only scorching out their eyes, but by becoming an outcast to society and that it's rare for someone to be friendly and kind to them. The reason why they'd be an outcast is because demon hunters use the powers of the Legion against them and therefore, people 'have trouble' seeing that Demon Hunters are not like demons of the Legion. Ever since Alyssana arrived here, she's only ever been nice to everyone, not just Illidan. She showed compassion, she was understanding and overall, she showed care and kindness towards the Illidari. Because of that, she'd been receiving gifts as well for the when the baby arrives. She had received handmade baby clothes, toys and everything that a baby would need. However, despite all the positives in her life, she's still been thinking about that nightmare. Illidan dead on the ground with shadowy figures watching over his body! She had to snap out of it quickly to not mentally go down into the dark corners of her mind for her baby's sake. She and Illidan were sitting at the dining table as she snapped out of her dark thoughts! She was being educated by Illidan himself on how night elves lived, what they'd eat and what traditions they follow, just in case Alyssana was thinking about raising their child as a night elf. As much as Illidan didn't like it, he knew that Alyssana would have to go somewhere safe when their child is born, but he also promised to stay by her side when he gave her that ring with the transformation enchantment. She even thought about the possibility of her child being picked on because they would be half-human and half-night elf and Illidan got very protective.

"If anyone even thinks about bullying our child, they would be sorry! Our child will have permission to fight back!" Illidan growled.

"Yes they would, but only if necessary, Illidan." Alyssana replied. "I know there's such thing about self-defence but I don't want our child being known as someone who always turns to violence. I want to teach it to be kind to everyone, regardless of how they treat it."

"I know, but what if that child grows up and wants to be in the field of battle? They can't be nice to everybody!" Illidan argued. "And Elune forbid, my tree-hugging brother teaches my child the ways of Druidism!!! I'll have his head for that!!!"

Alyssana just sighed, thinking how could she win this argument with Illidan as it would just make him go on a rampage of talking about how the child should grow up?

"Sweetheart, regardless what our child wants to do when they grow up, outside of the battlefield, they would be taught to be nice to anyone who hasn't done anything wrong to them." Alyssana explained. "But they will be taught how to end a fight quickly if they get into one."

"I'm not saying that our child should be in the battlefield but I just fear the worst for it!" Illidan fretted. "Besides, like you said about how our child shouldn't always turn to violence, the same can be said with words! Killing someone with kindness isn't for everyone because most of the time, they don't deserve kindness but rather a kick in the shins!"

"Awww, you're going to be the overprotective father!" Alyssana laughed while Illidan growled in slight annoyance. "Come on, Illidan it's a joke! It's just what you're going on about makes you sound extremely protective of our child."

"And shouldn't I?" Illidan scoffed.

"Yes you should be, but only to an extent." Alyssana said to him in a calming tone. "For example: If our child gets to the age where they'll 'meet' somebody, are you always going to be stalking them so they can hate you later or are you going to let them have independence?"

Illidan couldn't find the words for the answer to the question. However, he knew this;   
Yes, it's true that teenagers should have some independence when they meet someone special but when you're the parent of that teenager, of course you're going to get worried about their safety!   
Illidan let out a huge exhale and reached for his human lover's left hand that bore his emerald ring and held it in his right hand, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Hey." She began. "I know you want the best for our child, Illidan, but know this, they know who to turn to if someone even thinks about harming them. Either me or you since we both know how to kick ass."

Illidan laughed at that last remark, picturing himself in a scenario where his child as a teenager would tell him that their so-called "special someone" hurt them and Illidan would deal with it himself.

"My lord!" A voice shouted, a voice that belonged to Cedrannul who burst through the kitchen door. "Maiev and Akama! Their forces are closing in! We must make way for Mardum immediately!"

"Agreed! Get to the top now!" Illidan ordered him. "Alyssana! Get your things and come with me!"

The mage nodded quickly and she swiftly used her magic to minimise her belongings into a single backpack and followed Illidan and the Illidari to the top of the Black Temple! The elite of the Illidari were waiting for their master's orders, nodding in respect to Alyssana's presence.

"Illidari!" He began in a booming voice. "My demon hunters! With countless worlds burning in the Legion's wake, you answered the call. Yet these mortals and their...ignorance, they've come to destroy their own salvation. Our time is short! Alyssana and I will deal with these intruders! You must venture to Mardum and retrieve the Sargerite Keystone! Go now, but should you fail, all worlds...will **burn!!!** "

He opened a portal to Mardum and everyone, including Alyssana's demon hunter friends went through. She was able to wave goodbye to them as they went through the portal and it closed behind them! She turned to the face Illidan who was overlooking the intruders going into The Black Temple and a chill went down Alyssana's spine.

"Do you think they'll be swift in completing their mission?" She asked in uncertainty.

"They are my elite. They **will** be swift." Illidan replied as he stood up to face his magical lover.

He took in her appearance and features. Her dark brown hair was tied up. Her split fringed bangs beautifully shaping the sides of her face. Her dark brown eyes flashed a golden tone within her irises. She was wearing long black robes that had a green hem at the bottom and the opening of it and underneath was a black and green mithril bodysuit that Illidan yet again, had made for her. He knew that mages usually have cloth armour but this particular bodysuit was light as a feather but it was as tough as dragon scales! The hourglass shape of her body enticed Illidan to forget about The Black Temple and just run away with Alyssana. But he knew that she'd press him to defend the Black Temple and keep his mission in mind. The fall of the Burning Legion! He bit his bottom lip and was at a loss for words. She smiled at him in wonder and Illidan walked closer to his human lover.

"My love, I need you to know this." He began. "Ever since you came here, I thought about protecting Azeroth from the Burning Legion if I and my demon hunters used their own power against them. But now, I'm not only protecting my home world."

Alyssana chuckled, knowing what he meant. "You're protecting me."

"As I should be." He said in a monotone voice as he held out the little box he had earlier on his desk.

Confused yet obedient, she took the little box and packed in her bag. She was about to ask Illidan what it was for but he was one step ahead of her already!

"That box contains a specially made hearthstone for you and only you to use. If I fall-"

"No! You won't fall! Not as long as I'm by your side!" Alyssana discussed but Illidan growled at her in frustration.

"Let me finish, dammit! If I fall, regardless if you're willing to keep fighting, that hearthstone will open a portal to Teldrassil! I'm begging you, my love, if I am to be defeated and you're still alive, you need to get out of here for our baby's sake!"

Alyssana knew his words rung true but it hurt her too. She did want to be in a safe place to raise her child, but not without Illidan! He is her mate, her whole world even! She put up with his bullshit for so long that she knew his little quirks that make up his personality that made her fall in love with him even more. But now, their time may be coming to an end...however, Alyssana still held on to hope that she and Illidan can make it out together as one. She was not willing to leave her mate behind to fight alone! She summoned her war glaives with a smile on her face and they glowed with the Fire magic that Alyssana activated.

"I keep forgetting you're as stubborn as a mule!" Illidan scoffed as he readied his weapons too.

"Says you!" Alyssana snorted a laugh.

"Whatever happens, just know that I'm glad you came here to try and kill me." chatted Illidan then Alyssana gave him a weird look. "Otherwise, I would stay being unhappy and always wondering who my true soulmate is...and I'm glad it was you."

Alyssana hummed a happy note until the invaders came atop! Illidan heard a familiar voice shouting orders and he saw a broken Draenei. Akama, they called him. Illidan had briefly told Alyssana that he once called the Black Temple his home a long time ago but when it was overrun by the orcs, he led most of his people away to escape the slaughter. For years of being out of touch with the Light, he became 'broken' along with many others. Once he showed himself, Illidan gestured Alyssana to get behind him.

"Akama..." Illidan chuckled. "Your duplicity is hardly surprising. I should've slaughtered you and your malformed brethren long ago."

"We've come to end your reign, Illidan!" Akama bit back. "My people and **all** of Outland shall be freed."

"Boldly said..." Illidan growled. "...but I remain unconvinced! You are not prepared!!!"

And so, the battle began! Both Illidan and Alyssana struck at the intruders, their war glaives in sync with one another. Illidan used his brute force to strike at the intruders while Alyssana mixed her Frost, Fire and Arcane magics to slaughter a group that dared to bring her down. Illidan did get hit every now and then, but Alyssana was still without a scratch! Illidan taught her well in controlling and using her magic to be more effective and to imbue her weapons to use against her enemies. Soon, they were both surrounded by Akama's broken Draenei forces. Back to back Alyssana and Illidan stood, highly alerted to any who may strike first.

"Illidan..." Alyssana spoke up. "Do what you must. It's time..."

Illidan understood exactly what she meant and he went for the kill on the enemy forces, distracting them long enough for Alyssana to start casting spells to deal heavy damage. Once she began to notice her spells weren't taking the amount of effect she expected, she had no choice but to use her 'last resort' and she chanted her spell, her voice becoming distorted as the spell was cast.

_"Deorum in arcane, voca me audies. Et ego in vobis opus auxilium cum de magis. Sentio doloris fac, ne hostibus meis! Pectus mihi confer mundum arcane facti sunt."_   
**Translation;**   
**_"Deities of the arcane, hear my call. I am in need of your aid once more. Let my enemies feel untold pain! Allow me to become arcane."_ **

Alyssana's entire body was completely consumed in Arcane power! The intruders were struck with shock and awe and the distraction was long enough for Illidan to reap them down with his twinblades. Suddenly, Akama struck at Illidan which infuriated him! He flew up in the air, taking Alyssana's side.

"I will not be touched by a rebel such as you!" Illidan roared. "Behold the flames of Azzinoth!"

He threw his twinblades down at the field and two Fel Fire elementals materialised to fight the intruders while he helped empower Alyssana's Arcane magic with his. She cast several spells that intertwined her magics of Frost, Fire and Arcane into one.

_"Arcane flammis!"_   
**Translation; Arcane flames!**

Her spell began to burn the battlefield, making the flooring too hot to stand on for too long!

_"Arcane salvete!"_   
**Translation; Arcane hail!**

A hailstorm began to rain upon the intruders with sharp arcane-powered hailstones! Sometimes, the hailstones would be so sharp, it'd impale an unaware enemy. Her final spell would be one she'd never thought she'd cast as the last time she attempted to do so knocked her out. But with time and mastery of her magic, Alyssana felt confident enough to finally cast it!

_"Wyrms frigus ignem!"_   
**Translation; Frost Fire Wyrms**

Illidan was surprised Alyssana chose to cast the spell that knocked her out and gave her a nosebleed long ago, but this time, she showed no signs of fatigue as the Frost and Fire Wyrms she summoned dove down into the battlefield to slaughter their prey. However, it was not over yet! Akama and several more invaders still remained and Illidan grew tired of the endless flow of enemies!

He drew back his blades and flew down! "Who shall be next to taste my blades?!"

He looked around and the invaders stood ready to strike. "Behold the power...of the demon within!"

Illidan's metamorphosis has consumed him, transforming him into a true demon! He roared in fury and started mowing down the invaders, bloodcurdling screams and the sound of flesh being ripped apart could be heard for miles!

"Is this it, mortals? Is this all the fury you can muster?!" He taunted as he went back to his normal demon form.

Alyssana's Arcane form subsided and she levitated back down but surprisingly, she was not exhausted from that much usage of power! Suddenly, Maiev appeared out of nowhere, right across from Illidan!

"Their fury pales before mine, Illidan. We have some unsettled business between us."

"Maiev...how is it even possible?!" Illidan exclaimed.

Alyssana got a quick look at Maiev's awfully familiar looking blades and she suddenly stepped between the two arch enemies! "If you want to get to Illidan, you'll have to go through me first, bitch!"

Without another word, Alyssana was swiftly struck away with a hard blow to the ribs and she tumbled on the floor far away from Illidan!

"Alyssana, **NO**!!!" Illidan shouted in panic. "How dare you harm her?!"

"My long hunt is finally over and today, justice will be done! And I will not let your pet get in the way of my killing you!" Maiev laughed with joy but no remorse for what she did to poor Alyssana.

" **You will pay for touching my Alyssana!** " Illidan roared again, this time the demon within was talking through him, as if the demon had the same amount of affection for Alyssana too.

He lashed out in anger, strike after strike upon Maiev but every swing of his blades was parried by hers. Alyssana was hurt but she could sense the baby was miraculously unharmed! Her vision was blurry as when she was struck upon, she hit the back of her head on a statue, but she could make out Illidan and Maiev fighting each other. She tried to get herself up on her feet but she was still wounded from that massive hit she took from Maiev! All of a sudden, she started to hear voices from the past.

** Flashback **   
A week ago...

Illidan and Alyssana were relaxing in bed after a primal love-making session. Alyssana had slumped on top of Illidan and he embraced her with care.

"Hey Illidan? Can I ask you a question?" she asked as she lent on her hand looking at Illidan in adoration.

"You can ask me anything, my love." Illidan replied with a content smile.

"Those war glaives that you made me...they can be enchanted with any source of magic, right?" she questioned him.

"Yes they can, but only if **you** are the one enchanting them." Illidan answered her which sounded like he was giving her a lecture. "Blacksmiths and enchanters can't touch those blades as they are only made for you and can only be wielded by you."

"I didn't say that I was going to give them away to a blacksmith or such!" Alyssana scolded. "I was asking if it could be enchanted with any kind of magic. For example; if I imbued the blades with Fel magic, would it take it?"

"Yes, but be careful with wielding such a source of power. I don't want the Fel corrupting you." Illidan growled. "Just...use Fel magic with caution, I'm serious."

Alyssana nodded in agreement and instantly fell asleep in Illidan's arms. He tilted his head to the side to look at her face and he moved a strand of hair away from the front of her face. He stroked her soft silky hair with care and snuggled her tightly against him.

** Present day **

Alyssana shook her head and found her war glaives beside her. She was about to grab them when Akama started running up to her! She pushed him back with an Arcane blast and she got up on her feet.

"You've been subdued by a monster, human." Akama taunted. "Just come back home and you'll be free from your past."

"Don't talk to me about **my** past!!!" Alyssana snarled. "It was my choice to stay with Illidan! He showed me respect unlike the members of the Alliance. He supported me when I was at my worst and I won't let you, the Alliance or that obsessive bitch, Maiev take it all away from me!!"

"I'll deal with you later, human slut!" Maiev shouted an insult.

"Not unless you're dead, Maiev! I won't let you harm her again!!!" Illidan roared as he went for a massive strike on Maiev.

" **AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!** "


	20. His Soulmate Forevermore PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssana begins to lose control of her Fel magic as she begins to battle with Maiev. Once the battle became too much for her and with reinforcements arriving, Alyssana is forced to make a decision that could potentially break her!

The worst had come. The nightmare...a reality. Maiev had struck Illidan when he went to attack her, but he unfortunately exposed an opening. He knelt on the ground, trying to fight the incoming death that awaited him.

"It is finished. You are beaten." Maiev taunted yet again with a sigh of relief.

"You may have won, Maiev..." Illidan scoffed. "...but the huntress is nothing without the hunt. Your future is meaningless..."

With that last remark, he collapsed laying on his back! A large gash could be seen across his chest and his black demon blood pooling around his body. Alyssana, the love of Illidan's life, his eternal soulmate, saw this and screamed in pained agony.

**"ILLIDAN!!! No! NOOOO!!!"**

Her psyche had horribly shattered! She let out a shriek, louder than the one she let out when she cast the Arcane Missile rain spell when she first arrived. Her scream was tremendously amplified by her magic that it stunned Maiev, Akama and anyone who even stood inside the Black Temple, outside of it or even in the vicinity of Shadowmoon Valley, would have a sharp ringing in their ears that sounded like harsh feedback from a microphone. While they were stunned, Alyssana raced to Illidan's body, using an Arcane blast to shove Maiev and Akama out of the way and she conjured the strongest shield she could muster so she could be beside Illidan and try to heal him.

"Illidan! No! No, this can't be happening!!!" She cried out, tears running down her face like a dripping faucet, her eyes stinging from shedding her tears and her lower jaw shaking. "Illidan, wake up! Please!!!"

He 'opened' his eyes weakly to see a blurry image of Alyssana, crying and in distress and an Arcane purple background behind her, only realising later she cast a strong yet massive shield.

"Alyssana..." Illidan weakly groaned. "You've got to get out of here..."

"No! Not without you!" Alyssana bawled. "I won't leave you! You are my mate, Illidan! We've gotten this far and you can't just make me leave!!!"

"The hearthstone..." Illidan coughed, spitting out blood. "...a message within it. Show it to our people...show it to Tyrande. She'll know what to do."

Loud thuds were heard from behind Alyssana, knowing that Maiev and Akama are trying to break the shield!

"No..." Alyssana sobbed. "I can't leave you. I can't do it!"

"Shh...my baby girl." Illidan weakly lifted his left hand to touch her face and wiped her tears with his thumb whilst smiling at his beloved human. "My soul will forever be bound to yours...our child is proof of our eternal love and...my heart belongs to you and only... **you**..."

The fire in his eyes died out and a green mist arose from his tattoos and went into Alyssana's body. Illidan expired in front of her and she let out another ear-piercing shriek, breaking the shield and causing an arcane explosion! Her tears stopped running, her anger fuming within her soul and the Fel magic she wielded before as a tool for inflicting torture is now coursing through her veins.

Maiev and Akama recovered from Alyssana's stunning scream and the night elf warden saw the mage looming over Illidan's corpse. "Well, what do we have here?" she snickered. "Ah yes, I've heard of you, traitor. You're the human Illidan seduced into staying by his side!"

" **NO!** " Alyssana snarled, her voice becoming demonic and she turned to face Maiev and Akama.

The anger buried deep within the mage had finally shown through. Her skin was cracked with fissures of Fel energy shining through. Her body glowed an eerie purple colour. Her hair black as the never-ending darkness and her eyes turned a dull emerald green. She had her war glaives in her hands and they too flowed with Fel magic, the sharp edges begging for blood to be spilt!

"Why are you denying that he made you his slave?" Akama questioned Alyssana.

And he would soon regret asking said question!

"No..." she began, her demonic voice being evident of the Fel consuming her. "I was **never** his slave! He gave me the opportunity to be his apprentice and he taught me how to become more powerful but not out of greediness, only to protect Azeroth from the Burning Legion. I was once the ' **Mage Who Knew Mercy** ', but alas, that title has become meaningless. I may be a mere human but he allowed me to be by his side. We are forevermore eternally bound by our hearts and souls and I would do anything to prevent anyone who harms our immortal bond! Even in death, his heart and soul are bound with mine!"

"You were once a great mage!" Akama exclaimed. "But now, you've become the monster that Illidan moulded from your weak and fragile human heart!"

"Just like Illidan, you are a betrayer to your people! A betrayer to the Alliance!" Maiev declared as she pointed at Alyssana.

With a demonic war cry, Alyssana swiftly struck at Akama, leaving a massive cut and a festering wound infected with Fel magic on his right rib! Maiev swung her war glaive at Alyssana only for it to be parried by her Fel infused war glaives.

"What is it that you see in him anyway?" Maiev shouted as she kept swinging her war glaives at Alyssana, still unable to land a hit.

"I saw a great man! He sacrificed everything to gain the power to protect Azeroth, even if it meant being shunned by society as a whole and his own brother banishing him!" Alyssana snarled, kicking Maiev in her stomach to push her away. "He loved me because I didn't judge him for what he did in the past! He loved me because I saw past all of his flaws!"

"He blinded you by making you think he has changed!" the warden protested, disgusted by Alyssana's words.

She tried to hit her again with her war glaives and yet again, she was unable to land a hit. It was obvious Illidan had indeed trained her well enough to avoid getting cut by any axe or blade and not get hit by any mace or hammer! Her dodging skills were truly incredible and Maiev almost couldn't keep up with her, especially with the Fel magic empowering her every move.

"You do know that Illidan loved Tyrande before you?!" Maiev taunted.

"He was over her by the time I had stepped foot here!" Alyssana countered as she charged towards the warden to strike her down.

However, Maiev used a special power that held Alyssana in place, causing her immense pain throughout her body. "The Fel corruption within you runs through your blood. You've been tainted and twisted by this demonic essence ever since you were born!" She taunted as she saw Alyssana trying to squirm herself away from Maiev, but the hold was too strong.

Then Maiev held the very tip of her blade at Alyssana's belly. "No! Don't you dare!!" she snarled, her face becoming contorted with beast-like features, her canine teeth bared.

"It's even worse than I thought! He has fertilised you with his corrupted demon seed!" Maiev chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

**"You will not harm Illidan's queen!!!"**

A familiar voice shouted from across the platform. The group of elite Illidari that Illidan had previously sent out to Mardum have come back, including Alyssana's friends! That familiar voice belonged to Mylora and immediately, Maiev had summoned her other wardens to take care of them while she dealt with Alyssana. Unfortunately for Maiev, Faralana had snuck up and kicked her far away from Alyssana! She freed her friend from Maiev's magical hold on her and the Fel magic that was empowering Alyssana faded away and she returned to her normal self.

"Illidari! Avenge our master!" Faralana shouted in command.

"Faralana!" Alyssana exclaimed in relief. "Come on, we have to help Illidan!"

"No..." the blood elf demon hunter muttered.

"What?!"

"You need to get out of here!" Faralana spoke up. "We'll handle Maiev and her forces. The most important thing right now is that you get far away from here!"

"But-" Alyssana whimpered, still in shock from her withdrawal from the Fel magic that corrupted her.

"Illidan would want you to survive and we do too!" Lehara argued, running up to her as Faralana went to fend off Maiev's wardens. "We'll hold them off while you escape!"

"For Illidan's sake, get out of here!" Cedrannul shouted as he kicked down a warden.

"Alyssana! Go now!" Tynsalia and Camlan yelled in unison.

Too many voices were invading Alyssana's mind, causing her to hyperventilate which triggered a massive panic attack. She closed her eyes, praying that this is all a nightmare and that she'll wake up right next to her beloved Illidan, in his arms, her safe space.

_"My love..."_

Her eyes shot open! She looked around and still saw Illidan's corpse. She could swear that she heard his voice...but where was it coming from?

_"You must escape! Please, do it for me and our child. It needs you to survive!"_

Alyssana shook her head in disagreement, not wanting to leave his body behind.

_"I know you're grieving but you need to run! Use the hearthstone and flee! Hurry!"_

Finally, after shedding what few tears she could spare, she snapped out of it and ran to the other side of the summit, away from the battle.

"Do not let her escape! Kill her!" Maiev commanded her wardens as Alyssana activated the hearthstone Illidan had gifted her.

"Arcane scutum!" she shouted, casting a strong enough shield spell surrounding her, so she could have enough time to escape!

As the portal was beginning to form, she heard a scream from behind her and she saw Faralana had fallen! Alyssana had to stifle a cry and instead focused on opening the portal to Teldrassil.

"Don't even think about it, mage!" one of the wardens yelled as she was trying to break the shield.

_"Don't listen to them and don't you dare hesitate! Get out of here now!"_

The portal had finally opened and Alyssana saw the image of Teldrassil right before her. The shield had broken and Alyssana had to jump through the portal...but not without a cut in her back! When she landed on the ground of The Howling Oak, yet again her belly was unharmed but she was howling in pain. The portal had closed behind her and the citizens were shocked and confused.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" a female bystander asked her in fear. "Someone, get a priestess! She's wounded!"

"Wait! That's Alyssana! The traitor!" another bystander, a male night elf exclaimed. "The king of Stormwind had ordered her arrest!"

Another night elf, a female came running towards the tree. "What's going on here?" she asked the night elves.

"General Shandris! The traitor of the Alliance came through a portal! She's wounded, but should we really spare her?" the night elf male spoke up.

Shandris looked at Alyssana in disdain but she couldn't just kill this woman. "Tend to her wounds and bring her to Tyrande for questioning."

"There's no need to bring her to me!" a mature female voice spoke up.

Then another female night elf in a one-shoulder white dress, her long green wavy hair decorated finely with leaves and two strands of her hair framing her face side by side knelt near Alyssana to offer her hand to help the mage on her feet. "I've been expecting you, dear. Come along with me and we'll get you a place to rest. Everyone, please make her feel welcome here. She's been through enough."

The mage, having no knowledge who this woman is reluctantly took her hand and carefully brought herself up on her feet. The night elf healed Alyssana's wound with a flash of light and gestured her to follow her. The surrounding night elves looked at Alyssana in disapproval and confusion and it made her anxiety kick in, making her look at the floor as she followed the night elf woman.

_"How can she trust a criminal?"_

_"It's like her trusting Illidan all over again! She will betray us, I know it!"_

_"Why is that human here?"_

"Miss mage! Are you alright?" The green haired night elf woman asked her, grabbing Alyssana's attention from staring at the floor.

"I'm just...anxious, but I'm okay." she replied, her voice a little shaky.

The night elf lead Alyssana to a small secluded room with a bed that had a beautifully carved wooden bed frame and she sat down, releasing a long sigh of relief.

The night elf lady sat down on a chair across from Alyssana, looking at her in worry and concern. "How's the wound? Are you feeling a little better?"

"Y-yes, thank you." the mage replied. "Who are you?"


	21. Home and Safe At Last...But at What Cost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssana had managed to come back to Azeroth at the home of the night elves and not all are accepting of her presence in their woodland home, all except for Tyrande Whisperwind. Before Alyssana could even begin to relax, she is alerted to the presence of the leaders of the Alliance, calling for her to be brought before them to discuss her "crime". All Alyssana can do is hope they will hear her out and not judge her wrongly for something she had done under the influence of a broken heart.

"I am Tyrande Whisperwind, standing leader for the Night Elves while my partner, Malfurion Stormrage dwells within the Emerald Dream." the night elf introduced herself.

Alyssana's breath hitched when she heard the names, "Tyrande" and "Malfurion". Then it clicked! She heard these names mentioned before by Illidan, but not in a pleasant way either.

"So you're Tyrande?" Alyssana gasped. "Illidan spoke of you during my time with him."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Tyrande muttered, sighing through her nose. "He also spoke of Malfurion, I presume?"

The mage nodded with a giggle, knowing how Illidan spoke ill of his twin brother and then sighed sadly as she remembered how he wouldn't want their child being taught druidism by Malfurion. Not to mention how that's all he ever did, always speaking badly about his twin brother.

"If you're going to ask, yes, I know who you are." Tyrande began. "You're Alyssana Runelight, a talented mage who allied herself with Illidan Stormrage, Malfurion's twin brother. I have heard of you from word of mouth, but Elune granted me visions of your time with Illidan."

"What?" Alyssana perplexed in awe. "But how? Does that mean-"

"I am the high priestess of the moon and I follow the word of Elune herself." Tyrande started to explain with a smile. "Yes, Alyssana. Elune has shown me that you are expecting Illidan's child and she showed me the discussion between the both of you about it's future upbringing."

"Elune grants you these visions? That's amazing!" Alyssana exclaimed in amazement. "And I am glad that you've shown kindness to me, unlike the other night elves."

"They would never understand what you've been through and the fact that you're pregnant with Illidan's child, they also wouldn't understand yet again that you being with Illidan changed him a little." the priestess disclosed to the mage. "Walk with me to the Temple of the Moon. Our herbalist and alchemist can provide you with remedies to assist the nutrition and growth of your child."

"Thank you again, Tyrande." Alyssana mused, happy knowing that Tyrande hasn't said a word of negativity towards her nor shown it.

As they were getting near the walkway to the temple, a male night elf came running towards them, looking panicked! "Priestess Tyrande!"

"Calm down, Rell! Take a breather and tell us what's wrong." Tyrande replied.

"The leaders of the Alliance including King Varian have arrived." Rell panted as he tried to catch his breath and then he looked Alyssana. "You know they're looking for her, right?"

"Yes, I acknowledge what she has done in the past and who she was with." Tyrande sighed. "She will accompany me along with you."

Rell didn't complain but he did fire a mean look at Alyssana before joining her side as they all walked with Tyrande to the temple. He noticed that the mage had her hands on her belly, caressing it with her thumbs and Rell had already figured it out. He sighed through his nose at the thought of Alyssana being pregnant with Illidan's child but he kept his composure to not show his distaste. Once they were at the entrance of the Temple, all leaders of the Alliance were gathered. Alyssana shuddered at the sight of King Varian, his face clearly showing his disgust of Alyssana's betrayal. Then she saw other familiar faces like Magni Bronzebeard, the king of Ironforge, Gelbin Mekkatorque the High Tinker, but there was one she didn't recognise. An elderly Draenei male who stood tall with white hair including a long beard, in white and golden robes and a strange symbol on his head. He immediately turned his sight to Alyssana and she looked away quickly.

"Tyrande, how did **she** get here?" Varian abruptly fumed to the priestess.

"King Wrynn, remember you are in Night Elf territory." The priestess maintained as she warned the human king. "She came here via a portal conjured from a special hearthstone that was gifted to her by Illidan."

"So it is true! You were conspiring with The Betrayer!" Varian interrupted, pointing at Alyssana who couldn't face him.

"Varian!" Tyrande boomed. "Like Illidan, she had every reason to side with him!"

"And what exactly would that be, High Priestess?" Gelbin chimed in with his small yet loud voice. "To hide the fact that she killed her ex husband out of jealousy?"

"Aye! I agree with ya!" Magni grunted. "The lassie still needs tae be interrogated for her crime!"

"No! That will not happen today or any other day!" A voice shouted from above.

Another Night Elf female with a slim build jumped down and landed in the middle of everyone! She had lilac purple hair, her elven ears were pierced in various places, she had a septum ring piercing on her nose and her facial marking almost covering her face. She had two swords on each side of her hips and she was holding a satchel which she presented to Varian.

"What is this, rogue?" Varian growled.

"Evidence that the Cult of the Damned are making a comeback." The night elf replied then she looked back to look at Alyssana and she immediately recognised the woman. "And that Ludwig Holton was a part of them."

"Seanna?" Alyssana gasped.

"Hey Aly! We'll talk later alright?" Seanna chirped.

"The Cult of the Damned? I thought they were long gone afta' the Third War!" Magni exclaimed. "Me brother Muradin died back then, by the hands of that retched prince, Arthas!"

That very name sent shivers down Alyssana's spine!

_"Oh by the Light, not again!"_

Varian had opened the satchel and scanned through some papers of evidence that proved Ludwig was a part of the Cult of the Damned. He then looked at Alyssana and made a nose sigh and handed the evidence to the others to look through.

"Even if she didn't know of Ludwig's involvement with the Cult of the Damned, she still has to answer for conspiring with Illidan Stormrage." Varian acknowledged, as he walked to Alyssana closing in on her personal space, looking down at her. "Answer me, mage. Where is Illidan?"

Alyssana started to shake like a leaf! She was trying to hold in her incoming tears and prevent her lips from trembling, but it was obvious she was upset by Varian's words.

"King Wrynn, please have some kindness for the poor woman at least!" Seanna fretted, making Varian face her and turn away from Alyssana. "She's been through a lot during her time with Illidan so some gentleness and empathy would be necessary when you talk to her."

"Empathy?!" Varian snarled. "Why would she deserve empathy for betraying us?!"

"Illidan is dead!" Alyssana cried out in agony and the tears flowed along with her choppy sobs.

Seanna quickly went to comfort her and Tyrande patted her shoulder as she was surprised to hear of Illidan being dead. Tyrande looked at Varian in disappointment and shook her head.

"He died trying to save us!" Alyssana bawled. "He died trying to protect us!"

"Us?" Varian questioned with an annoyed tone.

The Draenei man walked forward and gestured Varian to step away as he wanted to talk to Alyssana.

"Who is this 'us' you're talking about, young mage?" the Draenei gently spoke to Alyssana.

"She is expecting!" Tyrande spoke up to the Draenei.

Varian and the others all had a shocked look on their face but not the Draenei man.

"Illidan's?" He simply asked her and she nodded in response, her tears only flowing lightly. "Was it forced or out of love?"

Alyssana shook her head and showed the Draenei man the ring Illidan had given to her and he immediately held her hand then a smiled formed on his elderly face.

"That's a nice ring ya got there, lassie!" Magni marvelled as he saw the ring and he got up from his seat and went to grab Alyssana's hand and brought it to his height. "Hmm...let's see what we got 'ere! Pure emerald and a stainless steel band. Usually engagement rings have a diamond but..."

"I sense an enchantment within this ring." the Draenei man muttered.

"Was this given tae ya before or afta ya found out you were expect'n?" Magni asked Alyssana.

"After when we had a fight." Alyssana sniffled.

"You two fought?!" Tyrande exclaimed. "Elune didn't show me that!"

"Why did the two of you have a fight?" Varian asked as he looked over the Draenei.

"When I mentioned that the baby would be safer with Tyrande, he got real upset." Alyssana began as she smiled at Tyrande. "So he left for a while, making me think he abandoned me and when he came back after intruders tried to invade the Black Temple, that's when we fought. I was the one who started it because I furious about the fact that he left me behind after saying it was my child not his. So after we fought, he told me the real reason he left me for a while. It wasn't only to cool off his head but hence why I have the ring."

"He proposed to you knowing he did something wrong to hurt you." the Draenei sighed. "What about the enchantment on the ring? It seems pretty powerful for a human like you."

"He said that the enchantment was powerful enough to...bring him back to his Night Elf form." Alyssana explained.

"What?" Rell gasped. "Why would he want to turn back into a Night Elf?"

"He told me that after our child is born and the after the Burning Legion is finally defeated, he wants me to use it so he could have a normal life with me." Alyssana further explained.

A smile began to form upon Tyrande's face and she chuckled a little. "I told you, you changed something within him."

Alyssana nodded with a giggle. "If only you knew how protective he was of our child even though it wasn't even born yet. At first, he thought he wouldn't be a good father, but then this happened."

"Sometimes a man can change when he finds out he's going to be a father." Varian muttered to himself.

"There's also something else I should mention..." Alyssana spoke up. "At the summit, after Illidan died in front of me, I felt a burning sensation within my veins. I felt like I was about to explode from an overload of power. Then I finally lost it and the weapons I used to defend myself were glowing with Fel Energy."

"Fel Energy?!" The Draenei exclaimed then he cleared his throat. "Are you saying you were corrupted by the Fel before you were able to return to normal?"

"How is that possible? No one comes back from being corrupted by the Fel!" Magni asked Alyssana in surprise.

"She was born from a cult." Varian spoke. "Her parents were feeding her Fel energy, wasn't that right?"

Alyssana nodded and continued her story. "When a mage from Dalaran rescued me from the cult, he asked Balatea to help me suppress the Fel if it ever appears within me. She took me in as her daughter which I am forever grateful for and I was able to perform magics such as Frost, Fire and Arcane."

"Was this the first time the Fel almost corrupted you completely?" Gelbin asked the mage.

"No." She replied, making everybody in the room gasp at her answer. "The first time it happened was when I thought my ex-husband was cheating on me. It happened again when I was interrogating an old friend, Norwell. Illidan and I had suspicions that he had intentions to betray me and I had to learn how to unlock and use my Fel magic to interrogate him. The third time was just recently...after Illidan died by the hands of Maiev."

"Maiev?! She was there?" Seanna sputtered.

"Yes. She tried to kill me, even after she found out about me being pregnant." Alyssana sighed.

Tyrande's jaw dropped in shock and disgust as well as everyone else.

"I do believe in justice...but not when it involves killing a woman carrying a child!" Varian griped as he ground his teeth in disgust.

"King Wrynn, fellow Alliance leaders and members, if you all want proof that me being with Illidan was unintentional, feast your eyes on this." Alyssana announced as she held out the hearthstone.

It was a black stone with a green spiral carved into it and it glowed in Alyssana's hand. "This hearthstone Illidan had given me did not only grant me passage here but it holds a message from him. I would like every single one of you to hear what he has to say." she added.

Alyssana only later realised that all the Night Elves of Darnassus had gathered to hear the conversation between the mage and the Alliance leaders. She provoked the hearthstone to reveal the message and it levitated in the air in between her and the Alliance leaders. It stopped with the spiral pattern facing up and a hologram image of Illidan manifested.

"Illidan!" Alyssana sniffled as she saw Illidan's image and tried to hold back more incoming tears as the message played.

_"Is this on? I hope it is! Ahem! Tyrande, if you're seeing this message, then Alyssana must've gotten to Teldrassil safe and sound. But if this is playing in a court in Stormwind, please allow me to explain on her behalf. She came to Outland to imprison me like Maiev had done before but she fell unconscious due to a powerful spell that she unnoticeably cast to defeat me and my Illidari. I took her in as an apprentice to help her master that spell and during that time, i found myself drawn to her and her to me. Her conspiring with me was not intentional. I did let her in on my plans, but her killing of an Alliance member, her ex husband was out of protection for her son, Marenus. There should be evidence of Alyssana's late husband's plan of betrayal to dispose of her after she'd given birth to Marenus to turn him into a weapon. What Norwell had presented you about Ludwig's death is half true! Alyssana did kill him but only out of protection for her son! The whole reason I made this message was to inform you on her situation and that I may not be around when you see this message, as Maiev's forces are closing in as I speak. My Illidari are prepared to fend her off, but not Alyssana. As you see this now, I pray she is protected as she is carrying my offspring. Alyssana my love, I pray you've made it safely and I'm sorry that I can't be there for the birth our child. But know this, even if I am defeated, just know that I will be watching over you and our child and know that I love you both with all of my heart and soul. I may be a demon but that doesn't mean I can't love. You let me into your heart knowing who I was and what I've done, yet you were willing to accept me for who I was and_ **_that_ ** _is what drew me to you. Your acceptance and of course your loving and caring nature. I pray to Elune that you reunite with your son, that he understands what you've been through to keep him safe and that he's happy you're home at last. I love you, my darling and I always will. Please ensure that you find a safe haven to give birth to our child and raise it. I don't know if I'll survive but I pray that you will. Tyrande, I know this seems a little much but I entrust you with the care of my child. If anything, I'm glad my child will be raised around you and the other night elves. Be sure to teach it the ways of being a night elf but to also never forget that they have the blood of a Stormrage. To the court of Stormwind, if my child is to be brought up with the education of a human, please have kindness towards it. I must take my leave for the incoming battle! Alyssana, dalah surfal, take care of our child and please, when you're grieving for my death, do not despair. I am watching over you..."_

When the hologram materialised into particles, the hearthstone returned to Alyssana. Everyone was already in awe of what Illidan had to say, but their attention was drawn to Alyssana, on her knees, weeping and grieving for Illidan. Varian knelt in front of her and held out his hand for Alyssana to take.

"From what Illidan has said, you are indeed innocent." He addressed and Alyssana grabbed his hand and he helped her on her feet. "There is one thing you must do, however, to make up for your time away from Azeroth."

Alyssana wiped her tears away and paid Varian her full attention.

"You will have to come to Stormwind and reunite with your son." He added with a smile.

The mage burst into tears of joy and Seanna went to hug her, happy that Alyssana isn't going to jail in the Stockades.

"He's training tae be a Paladin, ya know?" Magni heartily laughed. "He's a good lad! Always going on about how one day he'd meet ya and show you what he learnt."

"I'm glad he's behaving and being a wonder to train." Alyssana chuckled. "What will I ever say to him though?"

"I'll be there with you to help him understand." Varian spoke up. "We'll also have to discuss where you'll stay though."

"Varian, since the child she is carrying will be half-night elf, it would be sensible if Alyssana were to stay here in Teldrassil." Tyrande suggested. "Both her and Illidan discussed it when he was still alive and it would be wise to satisfy his wish for their child to be raised as a Night Elf."

"There must also be someone to teach it about the humans too." Varian discussed.

"That's what we talked about as well." The mage added. "If anything, I want my child to grow up knowing both the humans' and Night Elves' way of life and their traditions."

"I'm not complaining about that." Tyrande laughed. "Then it's settled! Alyssana will be staying here in Teldrassil."

"Oh hey, Aly! When you get back from Stormwind, I'll have a place reserved for you to live." Seanna informed her human friend.

"Thank you...all of you, for seeing that I am not your enemy and that I was always your ally and I hope I can continue to serve the Alliance." Alyssana declared.

With a chuckle, Varian nodded, confirming that Alyssana will still serve the Alliance. "But first, you must get yourself ready to see your son." he stated as he looked at Alyssana up and down, realising her mithril outfit was a bit revealing. "So when you're decent, let me know and we'll go to Stormwind together."

Alyssana made a nervous laugh and Seanna lead her to a small building with a small room that she could change her clothes in. She went through her bag of belongings and found a purple jumper with green flower patterns and black skinny jeans. As she was changing into her clothes, she found a signet that had the Illidari symbol on it and immediately heard a whisper that sounded very close to her ear.

_"Even in death, my love for you will never die."_

She shakily inhaled and a small tear escaped her right eye and she tried to snap out of it! Then a small gust of wind flew the window open and Alyssana quickly hid away to not be seen. That little gust of wind soon turned into a light twister which then manifested itself into the shape of Illidan. Alyssana kept blinking her eyes, trying to see if she was just seeing things or she was dreaming, but the image never went away. Then two familiar green eyes flashed where Illidan's eyes would be as well as his tattoos on his torso and arms.

"Do not worry my dearest, they can't see me, only you." the image spoke in a quiet voice.

"That makes it worse!" she whispered. "It makes me feel like I'm going crazy by seeing things that no one else can see!"

"My love..." it chuckled. "How do you think you're the only one who can see me when no one else can?"

She tried to think about how she could see this image of Illidan and she thought long and hard about it, but she had no answer. She shook her head and the image formed a smile.

"You'll have to consult the Draenei prophet about it then." the image of Illidan counselled and it stepped closer towards Alyssana which caused her to go into defence mode.

"How do I know this isn't some cruel shaman playing tricks on me using the elements?" Alyssana quietly warned the image, still wary of anyone who could be listening in on her conversation.

It went to touch Alyssana's face and quickly, the emotions that Illidan could make Alyssana feel just by touching her in an affectionate way started to swell up within the mage. This truly was a ghostly image of Illidan! But the question was...how? Before she could ask him about how he was able to stand in front of her like this, the ghost leaned in for a kiss that felt vividly real and it sent Alyssana into a lovestruck daze that had her smiling in adoration for what she just experienced.

"When you have time, talk to the prophet and he'll help you understand." Illidan whispered, his voice hoarse. "Now go see your son, he's waiting! I love you eternally...Alyssana Stormrage."

After the ghostly image of Illidan faded into thin air, the very last words spoken etched into her mind, Alyssana silently sobbed.

"S-s-s-stormrage?" she stuttered quietly. "He called me Stormrage..."

"Alyssana? Sorry to disturb you, are you almost ready?" Tyrande spoke from the other side of the door.

Quickly wiping her tears away, Alyssana stood up and rushed to get the rest of her clothes on. "Y-yes, I'm almost ready!" she called.

She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked plain and so she grabbed the hearthstone Illidan had given her and she used her magic to make an arcane thread that will never break and attached the ends of the thread to the hearthstone. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, composing herself to stay calm and collected.

"Alyssana Stormrage." she said to herself. "It has a nice ring to it!"

She held the hearthstone close to where her heart would be and blinked slowly.

_"I promise you Illidan, my love for you will never fade, our child will know who you are and they would be proud...to be the offspring of Illidan Stormrage."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before anyone asks me in the comments if there's going to be a sequel, yes there is, I just have to move my work on here and then you'll be able to read it. But I must be off to bed now, it's 2 in the morning in the Land Down Under so when I can find the time, I'll publish the sequel. Much love to all and I hope you enjoyed my story :)


End file.
